The Shinigamis Gamer
by Sword King
Summary: Naruto became the Shinigami's champion with the Gamers power. He needs to get stronger to make sure that he can survive in the cruel and vast world. Gamer like life. Strong Naruto. Maybe two or three relations with Naruto. Fem-Haku most probably.
1. The Shinigamis Gamer: chapter 1

Hey guys this is going to be my second story on and truthful I don't know if it will be better than my old one(which only got to one chapter and I'm not sure if i should continue it).

I will apologize now for my bad grammar because English is not my first language. Japanese is my first language so it might be a bit tough but I will try my best.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer or Percy Jackson which I will be taking (borrowing) a bit from. * won't be for a while tho.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking

* * *

 **Death Festival**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

If you looked at this village from the distance you would be able to see the beautiful lights glittering inside the city walls. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Inside the city there were many lanterns lit up to light the streets and had vendors packed with people celebrating and cheering for some unknown reason. This festival was a festival to celebrate the fourth Hokage's victory against the kyuubi. It was the fifth anniversary of the kyuubi's death. People were drinking sake and getting drunk like there was no tomorrow. One drunk man could be seen walking into a back alley and was taking a breather by barfing out his guts. He stumbled away when he was done but he was nowhere near sober and bumped into a garbage can near the back of the alley. He heard a yelp and tried to jump back in fright but tripped over his feet and fell on his butt. He peered inside the garbage can and saw a pair of electric blue eyes staring back at him filled with terror. With the blue eyes came the mop of spiky sun licked blonde hair. It took a moment for the man to notice who it was but it was just a matter of time. Yes, this was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tha hell are you doing here you demon spawn,"

The man kicked the garbage can down and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged Naruto out of the alley. He threw Naruto down in front of a bar and kicked him in the ribs. Naruto's ribs cracked under the strength of the grown man. The man lifted his foot up to stomp onto Naruto when suddenly the bars door opened and out came a group of 5 ninjas with chuunin vest on and red faced because of over drinking. They saw Naruto on the ground and stared blankly for a second until they glared at the man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to him you bitch."

One of the ninjas took out a kunai out of his pouch and brandished it towards the man. The man could only cower in fear against the experienced killer.

"Sir, you misunderstood I was just delivering this demon brat to you so you could punish it for killing the great fourth."

The man cowered in fear and hurriedly answered the ninja.

"Leave. Now!"

The ninja angrily yelled at the man and kicked him in the face. The man was drunk but got up as fast as he could and ran away from them. Naruto slowly lifted up his head to look at the people who had saved him. The man had greyish purple hair and had a leaf headband on his forehead. He was of a small build and had lean shoulders. He was wearing black anbu pants and a chunin vest. The man put his hand behind his back and and crouched down in front of naruto. He smiled and stuck his other hand out for Naruto. Naruto fearfully grabbed the man's hand and opened his mouth to try and thank the man but then suddenly. The man gripped his wrist hard and swung out his other hand from behind him. Naruto could only look at the kunai that was stuck in his arm in shock. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound would come out. The ninja flung naruto towards the wall and jumped back. Naruto crashed into the wall and slumped down onto the ground. His head had hit the wall and he was bleeding from the head. He looked up to stare at the man but all he saw was a sea of flame coming towards him. He desperately looked around but saw nothing that could help him. He looked towards the fireball slumped his shoulders knowing that he was going to die.

The fireball hit him and it started to burn him. He was in pain all over and the last thing that he heard was.

"Go to hell, Demon. This is what you get for killing my family. Its called Karma you bitch."

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of Konohagakure and known as 'The Professor' in the ninja world, was looking in his crystal ball. The crystal ball showed the image of the woman's side of the onsen. He was watching them bathe when suddenly the ball shattered into little shards of glass. Sarutobi felt a pain in his chest and his heart felt like it had been grabbed by the hand of death. He knew something was wrong. He got off his chair and was about to call his anbu when his door got kicked in and Itachi ran in with a bundle of something in his arms. That 'something' was covered in black and red burns all over his body. That something was Naruto. Hiruzen ran to Itachi's side with fear evident in his eyes. He brought his hand up towards Naruto's wrist and neck to search for a pulse but he found none. He steeled his nerves and looked up at Itachi.

"Report what happened, **NOW!** " Hiruzen stared at Itachi with killing intent ( will be KI from later on.) In his eyes. Itachi looked directly at Sarutobi's eyes, unfazed.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I found him in an alleyway at the red light district. He was in the same condition at the time I had found him." Itachi reported to him with a voice filled with the emotion not usually found in an Uchiha. Sadness.

Itachi and Sarutobi were the only ones who knew Naruto's true heritage. The son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the sole heir of the Uzumaki clan. He was the only living member for both clans. Now that Naruto was dead both clans had no clan members. There might be some Uzumaki out in the elemental nations but they would not be of the royal blood like Naruto was.

Sarutobi looked up to the heavens with tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry Minato, I have failed you. I messed up. I just hope that you can meet Naruto when you are in heaven."

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was laying in the water form what looked like a sewer. He struggled awake into a sitting position. He looked around to find where he was when he remembered what had happened in the alley way. He bolted up and looked around him. He saw a sight that reminded him of the sewers from Konoha. He looked towards his right and saw darkness. He looked to his left and saw a faint light. He started to walk away from the wall when he winced from the pain from his right arm and leg. He steadied himself against the wall and looked down to see the burn marks that was caused by the katon jutsu. He sat down into the water to let his body recover. He closed his eyes and started to think on how he got here, or wherever here was. He racked his brain for answers but got to no conclusion. He banged his fists against to the ground. He winced when he felt a sting on his arm. He looked down to see his burn marks shrinking. He jumped up and looked at his leg. It was completely healed. He knew that he had a fast healing rate but this was to fast.

" _Maybe it has to do with the water in this place"_ Naruto looked at the water in thought but it wouldn't give him any answers.

" _Might as well start towards the light to the left of the sewer."_ He started to walk towards the light. He walked on until he reached the exit of the sewers and looked outside. The outside was nothing like the home that he knew of. It was a wasteland that had no living beings in sight. Dead trees and grass less plains. The sky was dark with only the moonlight to light the plains. The sky contained two moons. One was white like the norm that he knew. The other was a dark crimson. There were countless stars glittering next to the moons.

In the field there was a mound of black earth rising from the ground. It rose to the height of a full grown man. The mound of earth opened up to show an entrance of a cave. The cave was pitch black with nothing in or around it.

Naruto walked to the cave entrance. He peeked inside of the cave mouth and looked into the dark. He turned his head left and right but he found nothing.

" _I guess there's nothing here"_

Naruto turned to walk away from the cave.

"GUH!" Naruto got dragged into the cave by an invisible force that strangely felt like a mouth. He started to struggle but it was completely useless. After a few minutes of getting dragged the grip finally loosened on his collar. He was dropped roughly onto the dirt floor. Naruto jumped up and spun on his heels to look at his kidnapper. His kidnapper had a black nose, black eyes, pointy ears, orange fur and was on all fours. It was a fox. A goddamn fox. Through there was something different about this fox. This fox was as tall as an average man and also had 4 tails wagging behind it. Even further behind the fox fox was a throne. This throne was made with bones, bones of humans. Next to the armrest there was a black scythe. On the throne there was an humanoid being that had an aura of death surrounding him. This beings upper body was covered in the shadows but he could see cold dark steel eyes from where the beings head should be. Those eyes stared at him and for some reason Naruto could sense a bit of amusement coming from the beings cold eyes. Naruto's thoughts faltered for a second and then he asked the being the dumbest and most common question that people ask their kidnappers.

"Who are you?"

The being looked at Naruto with laughter and mirth in his eyes. Naruto waited for an answer and when it finally came the beings voice resounded throughout the cave.

" **My name is Shin but you humans know me better as the Shinigami. The God of Death."**

Naruto gaped at the deity in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was in front of The god of Death. Naruto knew, even if he was only five, that if the Shinigami was in front of you then that would mean that you were dead. Naruto knew that there was no chance but he still had a bit of hope that he was still alive. The only way that he would be able to find out was to ask the Shinigami.

"A, am I dead?" Naruto asked with a deep look in his eyes. The look in his eyes was of a mixture of doubt, hope and confusion. Doubt that he was dead. Hope that he was still alive and just dreaming. And confusion on why he was there and what he was supposed to do.

The Shinigami looked at Naruto with pity in his eyes. " **I am sorry little one, but yes you are dead and this is the underworld."**

Naruto wobbled and collapsed onto the stone floor. He gazed at the ceiling of the room with emotionless eyes. He was shocked, shocked beyond belief. He had died, no more ramen, no more hokage-jiji, no more playing tag and hide-and-seek with the masked nii-chans, dog and weasel. He felt sad but also there was some good things. He didn't need to go through the garbages to find food or how he won't get beat up by the villagers. He fell backwards and was about to hit the rock floor when he was taken out of his musings from an orange tail being wrapped around his waist. The fox that had dragged him into the cave looked at him with eyes that showed confidence. Naruto could not understand why the fox had those eyes. Was it making fun of him or trying to help him. He glared at the fox and stood up. He turned towards the throne. He looked up at the God of death and sighed. A sigh of acceptance.

"What do I do now? Do I get reborn or am I forced to stay here for all of eternity?" Naruto asked the Shinigami with a voice that was filled with despair.

The Shinigami looked at him with mirth once again in the depths of his eyes. " **Naruto, I have an offer that you might like but if you wish to take one of the options that you have just mentioned then I won't stop you. What would you like to do?"**

Naruto looked at the Shinigami that had an hint of amusement in his voice. He thought over what the Shinigami said.

"Tell me what your offer is."

The Shinigami nodded and started to talk. " **There are several things that you would gain if you accept my offer, but remember everything comes with a price."** the Shinigami looked at Naruto and waited for him to nod. He continued to talk after he saw that Naruto understood. " **The first thing is that you would be revived back to the living world. Same place, same time. But you must not tell anyone about me or anything that I am going to tell you. The second thing is that you will get some peculiar powers. The only thing that I am going to tell you now is that the name of the power is 'The Gamer'. The third and final is that you will get to be considered my champion. Now before I let you ask some questions I will answer some. A champion is a person that would receive some powers from me, such as raised chakra levels and other stuff that will be explained over time. I will not explain what the power can to because I want to see you figure it all out by yourself. Okay so any questions?"**

Naruto stared at the Shinigami and sweat dropped. " _What is this frustrating feeling. He did and didn't answer all of my questions at the same time."_

"I have just one question. What is the cost that you had spoken of before?"

The Shinigami looked at Naruto and slightly smiled. " **The price is that you would be chased after and hunted by those that are my enemies. You would be hunted from monsters that you have never seen before. You would be hunted by the other gods who have control in the other pantheons. The good part is that this will not start until you are 12. I am also on good terms with most of the gods in this pantheon and some from the Greeks. That is the only price. It's a small price to pay, no?"**

Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes. Gods? Monsters? He might not know about monsters but if the gods had the same strength and aura as the Shinigami he was in need of some serious training. But Naruto was not going to back down from a challenge.

"I accept this kind offer that you have given me." Naruto bows his head while saying this. He lifted his head up and grinned a foxy grin. "When do I start?"

The Shinigami's shoulders started to shake. He fell off of his throne and started to laugh while rolling on the ground. " **I like your enthusiasm kid, no, Naruto Uzumaki, the Champion of the Shinigami. You start your journey when you wake up. Remember don't tell anyone and if you have any questions please ask Kurama my dear friend who you have stuck in your mindscape. Tell him that my castle is lonely without him there to humor me. Goodbye Naruto and have fun with your second chance."**

Naruto looked up at the Shinigami in puzzlement. "Kurama? Who? What?" He started to ask questions but his vision started to darken. He collapsed onto the ground into an heap and disappeared from the cave.

" **Goodbye Naruto"** The Shinigami smiled fondly at where Naruto used to be at. He then stood up and walked further into the cave with the fox at his heels. " **May we meet again."**

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

* * *

AN: will change to Naruto's POV from now on. It makes his view easier to describe.

I woke up with an head splitting headache. I opened my eyes slightly to see where I was and saw hokage-jiji and weasel-nii (brother) talking in a serious tone. I tilted my head a bit and saw that I was laying down on the ground with my head being cradled by jiji. I opened my mouth to greet him but I couldn't speak because my mouth was dry. I looked up and saw words above Jiji's head.

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **"Hokage"**

 **Age: 61 Sex: male**

 **Level: ?**

I couldn't understand what it said but I was pretty sure that I was hallucinating. I looked at weasel-nii and saw the same thing. But it was slightly weird.

 **Uchiha Itachi**

 **"Anbu captain of Konoha"**

 **Age: 10. Sex: male**

 **Level: ?**

I blinked a few times and looked at them again. Yup, still there. I hope this isn't some hallucination. If it was then that would mean that I would need to go to the hospital to get my eyes checked. The doctors there would most likely just take my eyes right out of my head and laugh at me. The whole village hated me for some reason. I slowly stood up with the gazes of both jiji and nii-san on me. I started to walk towards jiji's desk where I knew that he had some water. Before I could take my second step I stumbled and I would have fallen if not for jiji catching me.

"You shouldn't move yet Naruto, its a miracle that your even alive and standing. Just wait a bit and rest. You'll get better, I guarantee it."

Jiji looked at me with worry evident in his eyes. I rubbed my throat to show him that I was thirsty. Jiji looked at nii-san. Nii-san walked to the desk and brought water to me. Nii-san poured it slowly into my mouth and my throat burned a bit but I could properly speak now.

"..." I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. If I asked about the words over there head or told them about Shin (The Shinigami) I knew that they would make me go to the hospital. Now was the time that I knew that I should play it safe and act dumb.

"What happened to me?" I asked the safest question there was. Jiji looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, the villa..."

"It wasn't the villagers this time," I cut off jiji with a low voice. " It was a ninja, a chunin from what I could see."

Jiji looked at me with steel in his eyes. " **Tell me what he looked like."** Jiji had an aura similar to the Shinigami when he said this and I inevitably shivered.

"Ah, I'm sorry Naruto. I lost myself there for a second." Jiji's voice returned to normal but his eyes still had the same steel in them. " Now please Naruto, tell me what this ninja looked like."

I told him of what I remembered of the man. "The ninja had greyish purple hair. The ninja had a small build and had lean shoulders. He was wearing black anbu pants and a chunin vest. He also had a slight scar from his ear to his chin. That's all that I can remember. Sorry." I apologized since I couldn't tell him much about the ninja.

Jiji stared at me with wide eyes he looked over at the nii-san who had tense shoulders.

"Naruto my boy, you were getting attacked so I can't blame you but you must have saw wrong cause the person that you had just described became a nukenin a year ago for breaking a law that was made by me five years ago. He can't be in the village now."

Jiji looked at me and said this while his voice was shaking a bit. I knew that he was worried about something.

"Jiji, it's true on who I saw. I remember because he saved me from a drunk man that was attacking me at the start. Except it ended up that he just wanted to beat me up himself." I looked down at my feet and remembered the moment that he shot his katon jutsu at me. I suddenly remembered what he said at the end.

"I just remembered now but he also said that I killed his family and that it was karma for me to get beat. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Jiji looked like he saw The Shinigami standing in front of him. He was pale yet he also had a face that showed that he was serious.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't tell you. I don't know for certain but if it is what I think it is then you won't be happy if I told you."

Jiji looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I believe that you should rest now. I will give you three options. One, you can stay here and sleep. Two, you can go to the hospital. Or three, you can go home with weasel and stop by at ichiraku's for some ramen before you have to sleep. Which do you want?"

I looked at him and grinned.

"I think you already know what I want jiji! Let's go nii-san!"

I dashed out of the room with a speed that should have been impossible for me who was just revived from the dead, but anything is possible for me if I get to eat some ramen.

* * *

 **Time skip: after Ichiraku.**

* * *

After I ate 15 bowls of ramen I walked back to my apartment with weasel-nii following beside me. I have to say that anbu are amazing. They can eat ramen without taking off their mask completely.

We reached the front of my apartment and I turned around to look at nii-san.

" Bye nii-san! See you around." I opened the door to walk in after I said my goodbyes to him.

I walked into my apartment and saw an unusual scene of my apartment room being clean and everything in order. The room had an old couch sitting next to a mostly empty bookshelf. The room was connected to two hallways where one led to a kitchen and the other to a bathroom and bedroom. I walked to the washroom to wash up and get ready for bed. I turned on the bathroom lights and looked at my broken mirror only to see quite an unexpected sight.

 **Naruto Uzumaki ?**

 **"Jinchuuriki of konoha"**

 **Age: 5 Sex: male**

 **Level:3**

* * *

Well that's it for me. I hope you readers like it. Please review and I won't like flames but please give me pointers. I will upload the next chapter in the coming month.


	2. The Gamer skills: chapter 2

Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait.

I will once again apologize for my bad grammar because English is not my first language. Japanese is my first language so it might be a bit tough but I will try my best.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story.

I would also like to thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

I would like to specially thank theQmaster for giving advice and some ideas. I promise that I will use your idea soon.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or it could be someone really pissed)

* * *

Last time:

I walked into my apartment and saw an unusual scene of my apartment room being clean and everything in order. The room had an old couch sitting next to a mostly empty bookshelf. The room was connected to two hallways where one led to a kitchen and the other to a bathroom and bedroom. I walked to the washroom to wash up and get ready for bed. I turned on the bathroom lights and looked at my broken mirror only to see quite an unexpected sight.

 **Naruto Uzumaki ?**

 **"Jinchuuriki of Konoha"**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level:3**

* * *

 **The Guide**

 **Naruto's apartment**

I stared at my reflection in disbelief. I really didn't want to go to the hospital. I was hallucinating. I've been hallucinating the whole day. Every villager that I passed by had words over their heads. I also knew that it couldn't be a genjutsu because that would mean that the whole village of Konoha is under a genjutsu. If I think this rationality the only conclusion is that there is something wrong with me. I looked at the words again.

 **Naruto Uzumaki ?**

 **"Jinchuuriki of Konoha"**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level:3**

Some immediate questions that I can think of are; why do I have question marks next to my name and not next to my level? What is a jinchuuriki. And what does level even mean?

If I have to answer this I guess it would mean, 1. The question marks mean that I have another name of some sort or I have a fake name. 2. I really don't know so maybe I should ask Jiji. But I won't be able to explain where I found the word so that's a bust. Skip this question. 3. I know that ninja ranks are E, D, C, B, A and S. So I guess it's something like that and since i'm not even a ninja it might mean that i'm about E level or just civilian level.

"AAAAAH , I can't find any reasons why I would be able to see these words!"

" _Maybe I should just sleep on it and hope that it's gone by tomorrow."_

I left the bathroom with my head down and walked to my bedroom. I opened my door and flopped onto my bed. I didn't bother to take anything off and just went to sleep. Troublesome.

 **Next day**

I woke up to the sunlight shining into my eyes. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 5 am. It was a bit earlier then the time I usually wake up at but since I don't really feel that sleepy I get up to go and find something to do. I rubbed my eyes and dragged my feet towards the bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water into my face. I looked at my mirror and remembered what had occured yesterday. The words were still there, which means that it was a low chance that it was a hallucination. Great, just great. It was just to early to think so I just didn't bother. I walked back to my bedroom. I sat down onto my bed and saw a blue book on my bedside table. A bedside table that should not exist. I never found a need for one so I never bothered to buy one. It's totally like I don't have enough money buy one. Nope, not at all. I picked up the book which was another thing that I should not have in my possession. The book was as thick as my wrist. I would say that it would be around 150 pages. I stare at the book in my hands with some mild confusions. I can read books just fine but I can only read the books that I could find from the dumpsters or trash cans. I used to try and buy books from stores but none of the bookstores would let me in. The library wouldn't even let me near the entrance of the library itself. I quit trying to buy books after the 10th time they kicked me out. I glanced at the title of the book.

"The Guide and Manual for The Gamer."

Great it's a manual. The least interesting book in existence. But… it should be useful for wasting time. I flipped open the book and I saw a message on the backside of the cover. It was from a person that i was acquainted with. It was Shin, The Shinigami. The message was written in ink and the writing was very neat. The message was a bit confusing but I didn't want to think too hard about it. I had enough worries. The message went like this.

 _ **Dear Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Hello Naruto, this book will help you throughout your journey and will answer many of your questions. I personally think that you should figure out most of these through experience but that might get you killed so I'll refrain from doing that. This wonderfully useful book will explain the things that you can do with the power of the Gamer. The gamers power is in short and simple words the ability to see the floating words. The know what exactly you can do you will need to read the whole book. Well, I hope that you have fun with your new life with new powers and also, try your best not to die. Bye**_ _ **~.**_

 _ **From: Shin**_

"... Okay then..."

That message answered some of my questions and the most important part is that I don't need to worry about hallucination anymore. Woohoo! Okay, time to start reading this book. I flipped the page and saw the table of contents. There was only two parts in the table.

Introductions

Parting advice

" **That dirty bastard of a God!"** I threw that book across the room.

He said he didn't want me to die and all he was giving me was this. I threw a tantrum for about a hour. Throwing and kicking things. The end result: A stubbed toy and a messy room. My only hope was that the introduction was long, and I mean very long. I walked across the room and picked up the book that i had thrown. It miraculously landed in the garbage can. I brought the book back to my bed and flipped it open again. I skipped the table of contents and went to the introduction. I started to read.

An:This is the book.

* * *

 **Introductions**

The power of the Gamer. A power that is bestowed to the champion of the Shinigami. This power gives you the ability to see information of people, objects and even yourself. Additionally this power also gives you an inventory space. To access the Inventory space recite 'Inventory'. To access your own information in detail recite the word 'status.' This power will give you an idea on how powerful people are using an level system. Look below for specific information.

 **Status window**

The status window is a 'window' which you can see your own information on. On this status window there is information of your HP (Health), chakra, name, title, stats, skills and how much money you have.

 **Inventory space**

The Inventory space is an dimension inside your inventory window where your can place items into. The inventory space is like a sealing scroll or an backpack. There is no limit on how many stuff you can place into this space. This space also can store money. P.S It is impossible to place living (breathing beings) into the inventory.

 **Appraising**

To see information of a person you only need to look at them but to see the information of an object or monster you must recite 'Appraise' to view the info.

 **Levels**

Levels are numbers that are used to measure how powerful a person is. The level for a newborn is always zero. The average civilian level is 5-15. It is rare for civilians to go over 15. A ninja can raise levels from doing missions or by killing people/beings. The average levels for ninja's are…

Academy student = level 5-15

Genin = level 13-20

Chunin = level 20-30

Jounin = level 30 and up

Anbu = level 45 and up

Kage = level 70 and up

 **HP, Chakra, Stats, Title, Skills**

 **HP** = Health points or better known as Health. The HP bar shows how much health you have. HP can go down from fatigue, getting injured or anything that makes you get tired or feel pain. HP can go up by going to the hospital, taking care of your injuries or sleeping. You can also increase your max HP over time (Growing older) or from leveling up.

 **Chakra** = How much Chakra you have. Shinobi have different Chakra levels based on how much they train. Many shinobi's Chakra levels will be under 5000. 5000 is quite high and only elite jounin or anbu commanders or anbu captains. Some exceptions are Kages, Uzumaki or jinchuuriki/ Bijuu.

 **Skills**

Skills are in other words jutsu. There also exist special skills but only special people have them. (Like you!)

 **Stats**

 **STR** = **Strength**

 **Strength** = Overall strength or how strong you are. Higher it is the stronger you are.

 **DEX** = **Dexterity**

 **Dexterity** = Overall skill in using weapons or using hands. ( Brushes for Fuinjutsu. Higher it is the better you are with your hands.

 **STL** = **Stealth**

 **Stealth** = Overall Stealthiness. Higher it is the stealthier you are.

 **AGL** = **Agility**

 **Agility** = Overall reflexes and speed. Higher it is the faster you are.

 **INT** = **intelligence**

 **Intelligence** = overall smartness. Higher it is the smarter you are.

 **CKA** = **Chakra**

 **Chakra** = Overall Chakra levels. Higher it is the more chakra you have.

 **LUK** = **Luck**

 **Luck** = Overall luck. Higher it is the luckier you are. Can not be made any higher than original number.

 **VIT** = **Vitality**

 **Vitality** = Overall HP. Higher it is the higher your HP.

 **Titles**

 **Titles** = Position of person such as hokage. Or often called names. Titles can give boosts such as extra Health, Chakra or other stats.

 **Parting Advice**

Last but not least, some parting advice from the helpful Shinigami.

"Don't get cocky and don't die."

P.S: If there is anything else than you can figure it out. I ain't helping you with it.

 **THE END**

* * *

I started at the words the end. I was only about ten pages into the book. I flipped through the book until I reached the end. All of them were blank pages except for the last page. On the last page there was a chibi fox making a peace sign. I threw the book again. The book hit the wall and dropped onto the ground pathetically.

I flopped onto my bed and laid there to think. The book was helpful and I didn't have many questions but it was vague. It had mentioned monsters but all I could think of were animals and such. I had never met any of these monsters. For now I should just try and do what the book said. I recited the words needed to see my status window.

" Status."

A Window popped up in front of me. Even if it's called a window it was more like a hologram that looked solid. The window was thin as a paper, a bit wider than a book and it was about as long as a forearm. The top part of the window had my information on it.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki ?**

 **Age: 5 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"**

 **" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer"**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **Chakra: 7000/7000**

 **On the bottom half of the window there was what I think would be my stats.**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 5**

 **STL: 20**

 **AGL: 15**

 **INT: 12**

 **LUK: 150**

 **CKA: 5 (+35)(+100)**

 **VIT:15**

 **AN: For Chakra +1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT +1 pt = +10 HP.**

 **Skills:**

 **Appraisal(Allows user to appraise objects)**

 **Calm mind(Allows user to be calm in many situations. Also gets rid of Mental fatigue.)**

 **Strong Body(Allows user to have a strong armour like body. Harder to injure)**

 **Auto Regen (Allows user to regenerate HP and chakra really fast (50 per second))**

* * *

I stared at my stats. I honestly didn't know if they were good or bad. I didn't know what was good or bad because the book didn't mention what the average was for stats. Through I did know that my luck and chakra was my best points. It felt like a cruel joke, my luck being one of my best points. Like, my life was for sure one of the worst possible lives in the world. Getting beat up close to death at least 3 times a week, actually getting killed at the age of 5, being called a demon from all the adults, getting ignored by the kids in my age group. The list just keeps getting longer and longer. The only good thing in my life was jiji, my two nii-sans and getting revived from the dead. And maybe getting this power. I'm not really sure if this is a good thing or not. My next best point would be my chakra. I knew it was big when I saw the number 7000 but I can't think of any reason why it would be that high. The two numbers on the side in the brackets might have something to do with it but I don't really know. I'm going to need to look through the book again and see if there's anything about this in there. Putting the big numbers aside the rest seem regular. The highest out of those would be my stealth. This actually makes sense because I'm always hiding from the people who want to beat me up. I should check the reason why my chakra is so high before I forget.

I got off my bed to go and pick up the book which was on the ground on the other side of the room. I crouched down and picked up the book. I flipped through the oh so short introduction till I got to the Chakra section.

Chakra = How much Chakra you have. Shinobi have different Chakra levels based on how much they train. Many shinobi's Chakra levels will be under 5000. 5000 is quite high and only elite jounin, anbu commanders or anbu captains. Some exceptions are Kages, Uzumaki or jinchuuriki/ Bijuu.

I looked at the text in the book. I reread the reasons why I would have a chakra level of over 7000. I was neither an elite jounin, anbu commander or an anbu captain. I was also not an kage. My last name is Uzumaki but since I don't know who my parents are I had no way of knowing if it was actually my real last name. The other exception was being and jinchuuriki or an bijuu. I didn't know what either of these words meant but I saw the word jinchuuriki in my status window. I opened my status again. I skimmed through my titles and saw it.

'The jinchuuriki of konoha.'

This would explain why I had huge chakra reserves but I still didn't know what a jinchuuriki was. I was about to close my status when I saw the title next to the title 'The jinchuuriki of konoha.' This title was called the Jailor of the Kyuubi. The kyuubi was the demon called the nine tails. The nine tails attacked the village on the day that I was born. Jiji told me that my parents were killed in the attack. The villagers call me demon or kyuubi but Jiji told me that the fourth had killed the kyuubi by exchanging his life.

"..." I pondered over it for a bit but.

I don't get it. The easiest way for me to get answers would be to ask jiji but I can't tell him on why I would suddenly ask such a question. I guess the best thing to do would be to forget about it and hope to figure it out in the future. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already lunch time. I missed breakfast. I stood up and walked to my kitchen. I opened the cupboard and looked inside. Inside there was only 10 packs of cup ramen. I took out one and boiled some water. I waited 3 minutes for the ramen to cook and after the torture of waiting was done I slurped down the ramen. The food of the gods. The best food in the world. Ramen was literally the best food in the world, especially Ichiraku's ramen.

After I finished eating I went outside to take a walk and stretch my legs. I was walked towards the center of the village where the hokage tower was. While I was walking I saw the usual glares and curses coming from the villagers. Some mothers held their children while glaring at me. Some just glared at me. There were even those who threw pebbles at me. I started to run before it could become another beat up the kyuubi event. I ran straight towards the hokage tower and when I reached the entrance I came to a stop. I had planned to try and act as normal as possible but it wouldn't be as easy as it sounds. Jiji was the hokage so it wouldn't be very easy to trick him. I thought over what to do but I couldn't think of any good plans so I went with the easiest plan. Winging it. I walked into the building and slipped past the secretary. I reached the second floor where the hokage's office was. I knocked on the door and I was admitted in.

"Hey Jiji!"

I banged open the door and ran in with a smile. I did it like I usually would and I have to say, it was perfect. I was about to continue on with the usual pestering of telling me good ninja stories when I saw three people in the office with him. The three people were all old. Two were old men and the other one was an old hag. They all had greying hair but only one of them stood out. He had a cane in his hand and his other arm was hidden inside of his robe. The right side of his face was covered in bandages. If I remember correctly they were called the elders or something. I wonder if being elderly gets you the position of elders. On a side note they all hate me and refer to me as a demon.

Currently they were glaring at me like I had just interrupted something important. I looked over at Jiji, he was just smiling towards me and slightly laughing. I opened my mouth to apologize and hurry to get out of here when Jiji spoke.

"It's already past lunch time and we still haven't taken a break so why don't we do that now?"

Jiji said it like a question but even I knew that the elders didn't have an option of not taking a break. The elders walked out of the office one by one with every one of them glaring at me before they walked out the door. After they all walked out and slammed the door shut I looked at Jiji who was still smiling at me. I stayed silent not knowing what to say. Either to act normal or apologize first. Before I could make up my mind Jiji spoke again.

"Naruto my boy, I'm glad your back to your old self and still happy even after what happened yesterday, but please take it easy after going through a near death experience."

Jiji was still smiling but he also had the voice of someone who was really worried. He changed back to his usual smile and asked me in a more cheerful voice.

"So what brings you here today Naruto?"

I smiled a big grin, "The usual Jiji! Tell me about your shinobi days."

Jiji sat back in his chair and took out his pipe. He lit the pipe stuck it into his mouth and took a puff. He closed his eyes and started his story.

 ** _Time Skip, An hour later_**

I sat in Jiji's lap grinning up at him. Jiji had just told me on when he was the sensei of team seven. Team seven had contained the three legendary sennins. Before I knew it a hour had already past and the sun was starting to lower. Jiji finished his story and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry my boy, but my break time is over. I still have to finish my meeting with the elders. I'll get your itachi (weasel)-nii to take you to Ichiraku for an early dinner."

Jiji took me off his lap and clapped his hand to call for nii-san. A silhouette of a person walked out of the shadow in the corner of the room and kneeled in front of Jiji.

"As you command."

Nii-san stood up and stuck out his hand in my direction. "Let us go Naruto, and please try to keep it to around ten bowels this time. My wallet won't be able to survive."

Nii-san said it in monotone but to me who knew him for a long time could hear the humor in his voice. I held onto his hand and we walked towards the door. Jiji called out to Nii-san before we got out of the room.

"Please tell the elders to come in when you see them."

Nii-san curtly nodded and we went out the door. Would you know it, the elders were right outside the door sitting on chairs that were in the hallway. Nii-san looked towards them and it looked like he was about to say something when the man with the cane interrupted him.

" Is the Hokage finally done talking with the demon?"

Nii-san tilted his head a bit but then lowered his head.

"Yes Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama has finished his talk with Naruto, He wishes for you to continue on with your meeting."

Nii-san walked away with that said with me towing along. We got out of the building and Nii-san looked down at me. I had a feeling that he was smiling at me but I couldn't see with his itachi mask on. I tilted my head upwards and looked up at him. I asked the question that popped into my head after what the man with the cane had said.

"Nii-san… Am I a demon?"

I knew that it wasn't a very smart question to ask but I had been called a demon so many times from the villagers and i'm also only five. I was curious. I didn't know what I was. I hoped that I wasn't but my life was a mess. Always an orphan, always discriminated, always abused. I wouldn't find it surprising if I was a demon, just sad and hurt, but not surprising. It was also one of the only reasons why my life was like a living hell. I waited for my Nii-san to answer me. I got my answer after thirty seconds of awkward silence.

"No Naruto, you are not a demon. You are my cute little otouto (brother). But since you were born on the day the kyuubi was killed, many of the villagers think of you as a demon. They can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. They wish to use you as a scapegoat but I want you to know that there are still people who can care for you and those who can love you. It is just a matter of time and on how much time and effort you put into your future."

I was surprised. I was surprised by the amount of emotion in Nii-san's voice. It was also the longest thing that he had said in a while. But what he did next surprised me the most. He knelt down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like this for a bit. After a minute had past he ended the hug and looked at me and smiled. I noticed that he had taken off his mask while we were hugging.

His eyes were onyx black. He had an angular face that showed that he was sincere and caring. He had thin lips which were currently smiling. He had high cheekbones with his cheeks fallen in slightly. He also had creases at the edge of his nose. In a sense he was what people would call a pretty boy.

He stood up and took my hand and we started to walk again. We made it to Ichiraku while the sun was just stating to set. I walked under the flap and greeted Teuchi-oyaji and Ayame-nee.

"Hey Teuchi-oyaji, Ayame-nee. we're here for some great ramen again!"

Back when I had been kicked out of one of the orphanages that Jiji had put me in I only had a few ryo so there wasn't much that I could get. I was getting hungry and I had found this stall. Back then Teuchi-oyaji had fed me for free and since then he had taken care of me for a bit. He started to become something like an uncle for me.(oyaji can me uncle or father.) Ayame also cared for me and ended up in something like a sister for me. They were like family to me. A family that wasn't ninjas that is. Since the time I was four, so since a year ago I had been mostly only eating ramen. Even when I saw only ramen I eat all types of ramen so its okay… I think.

We ordered some miso ramen and started to eat. For once I actually ate slowly. I talked a lot with Nii-san. We talked about trivial stuff. Some of it was about Nii-sans life as a ninja or about his family. He said that he was called Uchiha Itachi and he had one little brother, who was the same age as me, called Sasuke. When he told me his name, I spat out the ramen which was in my mouth and stared at him. More specifically I was staring at the words above his head.

 **"Uchiha Itachi"**

 **"Anbu captain of Konoha"**

 **Age: 10**

 **Level: ?**

In the end the information was correct and he was actually Itachi. My Nii-san was an Uchiha, one of the strongest clans in konoha. Or also known as the ones with the scary red eyes. While I was still staring at him dumbfounded someone walked into the stall and sat down. Itachi-nii looked at him and his eyes widened for a split second but the returned to his usual stoic face. I turned around and saw silver gravity defying hair. I blurted out a greeting.

"Ah. Hey Nii… san?"

At first I thought that it was Inu nii-san but I couldn't tell because this person in front of me didn't have a mask on. Well he did have a half-face mask on but not an anbu mask. I looked at the now proven to be reliable words that were on top of his head.

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 **"Anbu commander of Konoha"**

 **Age: 19**

 **Level: ?**

It didn't tell me if it was Nii-san so I was still puzzled. I looked at Itachi and asked him with my eyes.

"Naruto meet Kakashi. Also known as Inu."

"Itachi! What are you saying!"

"Relax Kakashi, Hokage-sama has given me permission to tell this to Naruto. It was also just a matter of time. You are the only one in konoha with that hairstyle."

"Haaa…"

Kakashi-nii let out a huge sigh. He sounds like an old man but it says that he's only 19.

"I understand. Hello, Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you properly."

"So you were Inu-nii. Well… It's Kakashi-nii now right?"

"Yes Naruto, but only when I don't have my mask on. When I do please keep on calling me Inu."

Kakashi-nii gave me an eye smile. It might be a little late but I finally noticed that he looked like an cyclops. The bottom half of his face was covered by a mask and his left eye was covered by his hitai ate.

Before I knew it he had ordered some ramen. I too resumed eating my ramen but when I looked over I choked on my ramen. Kakashi-nii finished eating his ramen and had somehow done it without taking off his mask. Or he was just too fast, I couldn't tell which but it was the first time that someone had ate as fast as me. Teuchi-oyaji said that I had the fastest record. But, Kakashi had somehow finished faster than me. I have to say, as expected of an anbu.

Kakashi didn't talk much and just listened to me and Itachi-nii talking. I learned that Kakashi used to be the student of the Yondaime Hokage. He lost both of his teammates in missions. He told me that underneath his hitai ate he had a sharingan that he got from one of his teammates when he had became a jonin. We continued to talk until it had became dark. We left Ichiraku's and Itachi-nii escorted me back to my apartment. Kakashi-nii walked with us for a bit but had to leave earlier cause he lived on the other side of Konoha. I made it back to my apartment with only a few drunkards glaring at me. Itachi-nii stuck with me until I got into my house and then left saying that if he was needed then he should go to the Hokage's office.

I said goodnight and got ready for bed. Today was a fun day for once and I was tired so I was able to instantly fall asleep.

 **In Dream**

I started to dream. I felt my back start to sink into a warm liquid. I kept on sinking and sinking, after what felt like a few minutes I woke up. I looked around and saw that I was in an sewer.

The inside of the sewer was dark but there was also tints of gold, blue and reddish orange. On the sides of the sewer there were smaller pipes that were leaking red liquid. I looked down and saw that i was knee deep in water. I looked around and the only path that I could travel was straight.

I walked forward. The sewers started to curve and circle. I kept on walking because it felt like something was calling me. The more I walked the more the call became more like a pull. After thirty minutes of walking I finally reached an open space. The pull stopped. I looked around the big room. The room was lighted in three colors coming from three doors.

One door was blue. The blue door had a nothing but a window and a doorknob. The window was letting out blue light.

The second door was black. The door had bars for a window and two padlocks strung across the door. Through the bars a golden light was visible.

The last door was reddish orange. This door also had bars for windows. There were nine padlocks strung across the door. Through the bars a reddish orange light was visible.

I walked towards the blue door but the pull reappeared and pulled me towards the red door. The door swung open and I was pulled in. I was dragged through a hallway and was taken to another room.

This room was slightly larger than the other room but it had a huge cage at the end of the room. The cage was as large as the walls that were surrounding Konoha. The liquid was also knee deep in this room.

I was pulled towards the cage and was plopped in front of it. I jumped up and tried to get away from the cage but I couldn't move backwards for some reason. I looked around for some other exit. The only exit was behind me and the only thing in this room was the cage and I. I continued to look around in panic. I suddenly heard a snort coming from the cage. I slowly turned my head and looked at the cave. Behind the cage there was a huge furry orange blob. The blob had a body only a bit smaller than the cage. It had slitted eyes like a cat, or maybe a fox. And finally I saw nine tails swinging around behind the huge fox. While I was stunned, the fox spoke.

" **So my Jailor finally came to meet me. How nice."**

The fox's words got me out of my stupor. My brain felt like it had became free and I was able to speak.

"Y, you! Your the Kyuubi aren't you?!"

The fox looked at me and snorted again.

" **No shit Sherlock. It's totally not like I don't have nine tails growing out of my tailbone. Their just decorations that I thought would be cute. What do you think."**

Even if I was only five I could still tell that its voice was filled with sarcasm.

I scratched my cheek and looked down. I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed because I had figured out that it was the Kyuubi because of my title "The jailor or the Kyuubi" and not because of the nine tails behind it.

"Ahahah…" I awkwardly tried to laugh it off. I looked up at the Kyuubi and saw annoyance, mirth and a bit of disappointment in its eyes.

" **To think that my Jinchuuriki was an idiot. What an disappointment. Why am I forced to help this brat. I hate you Shin!"**

The fox scoffed and curled up. It lowered its head and stared at me for a bit before closing its eyes.

I widened my eyes upon hearing what it said. I raised my hand and waited. I looked at the cage and since it was still closing its eyes I splashed some water to get its attention.

" **Yes?"** The fox opened its eyes a bit a looked at me. " **What do you want brat?"**

"I have some questions for you. I want to know what an Jinchuuriki is and on how you know Shin."

The fox opened its eyes fully and stared at me. " **Quite pushy aren't you, you brat. And why, shall I answer you?"**

I brain paused for a bit and I figured that I couldn't think of a good answer.

"Ummm. Because you feel like it?"

Even I knew that that was an horrible answer. I glanced at the fox and saw its widened eyes. It suddenly stood up and I flinched. I waited for the angry words of the fox but it never came. I slowly glanced at the fox and saw a huge grin plastered on its face.

" **Nice answer brat, just for that I will answer your questions."**

I was confused. Was the fox, amused? I fully expected for it to be mad at me but it was amused. But either way it was a good outcome for me. I was finally gonna learn what a Jinchuuriki was. It had been bothering me for a while now.

" **First, a Jinchuuriki is an human sacrifice. To make sure that you understand this fully I will tell you of your situation. The night that you were born I was taken out of your mother, the last Jinchuuriki, and then was controlled by a man with an Sharingan. I was forced to attack Konoha. In the end I was sealed into you by the Yondaime. In this way you became a human sacrifice made by council and used to keep me at bay. That is what a Jinchuuriki is. Next…"**

"WAIT! Slow down," I was confused. My head was spinning. Jiji always told me that no one ever knew who my parents were yet this fox said that it knew who my mom was. This was an opportunity that I could just not pass up. I had to ask.

"Can you tell me? Can you tell me who my mother was?"

I looked up at the fox. I bowed down and pleaded. If I had a chance of learning who my family was than I would take it. It was every orphans dream to know who your family was. I was no different. Even if it was only my mother I wanted to know who it was. There is a sense of relief in finding out something that you have always wondered.

I kept pleading with my eyes. We stayed like this for quite a long time. Finally after five minutes of waiting the fox agreed to tell me about my mother.

" **Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. She was my Jinchuuriki before you were, and I have to say that she wasn't the best jailor. I was sealed in chains and was in pain for all the years that I was inside her. Kushina was the princess and the heiress of the throne in the Uzugakure. She would have been queen but the country was destroyed when she was still a child. She had red hair and a round shaped head. She was quite stubborn and she was also quite a prankster. She was quite the prodigy too. In the second great ninja war she became the Red Hot Habanero. She was specialized in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. This is all I know because I was sealed and only got glimpses of her life."**

The fox finished talking and was about to lie down again when it suddenly got a glint in its eyes. It was the eyes of someone who had a scheme.

" **That's all I can tell you about Kushina but there's more that I can tell you. I can tell you some things about Shin and also about your father."**

The fox grinned a foxy grin and glanced towards me. I stared back at it. Waiting for it to continue.

" **I can tell you but there is a price to the information and you must make a deal with me to hear this information. Are you willing?"**

It annoyingly tilted its head while still grinning. I was about to answer with an yes but I faltered when I saw the smile that was on its face. I really wanted know who my father was and what it had to offer of for Shin but I didn't know what it was planning. I was thinking of declining but the curiosity won over my logic.

"I will accept your deal, whatever it is, so please tell me about my father and the information about Shin. For the information I would like to know what Shin wants of me and what I should be doing for."

I was again lowered my head and pleaded. It wasn't long before it started to talk.

" **Your father's name was Minato Namikaze. He was the Yondaime Hokage. He was a war orphan but he was able to climb his way up into the position of Hokage through talent and effort. He was specialized in Ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. He was most famous for his Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying thunder god) and the rasengan. He died using the death reaper seal on me to seal me inside of you."**

It stopped talking for a bit. It was most likely because I had an expression that showed that I was dumbfounded. I had a good reason. My father was the Yondaime Hokage. The fastest man on earth. Yet he was the one who put me through this hell and left me to shoulder it alone. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. If the public knew whose son I was then I wouldn't have had to gone through all my beatings and assassination attempts. But I also knew that I would have been tracked down by my father's enemies and would have been killed even before I turned three.

My thoughts kept looping and I wasn't getting anywhere. I had to listen to what the fox had to say about Shin, then I can think over what I find today. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It took a few minutes but I was finally able to calm down. I looked at the fox who was patiently waiting. I motioned that it could continue and the fox did just that.

" **Now it's about Shin. Shin is the Shinigami or the God of death. He is the one who rules over this realm with both Kami and Yami. He is the strongest God and also the ruler of the dead. He is also the one who controls a lot of the living animals because of a bet that he had won against Kami and Yami. His goal for you is in short, for you to be his apostle and for amusement. For every achievement you make in his name he will give you gifts that will help you. The ability, 'The Gamer' is also one of these. He will contact you when he wants you to do something specific but until then he will not bother you. That is all that I know of of Shin."**

The most that I could get out of that was that I was an aid and an object for amusement for Shin. I looked up at the ceiling of the room and thought over the information that I had learnt. It wasn't much but the impact of the information was big. I got up and turned around. I started to walk towards the door but I was stopped by a tail wrapping around my waist and keeping me in position. I looked behind me and saw that the origin of the tail was from the Kyuubi.

"What do you want?"

I was given such heavy information and it was stopping me from leaving. It had better been a good reason or else. Else… yup I couldn't do anything against a giant fox but I was still going to be cranky.

" **I stopped you because we still weren't done talking. I still need to make you fulfill your side of the deal."**

I had completely forgot that I had promised to make a deal with it in exchange for telling me this important information.

"What is this deal that you want to make, Fox?"

I looked at the fox and waited for it to tell me what it wanted to do. I didn't know what it wanted but a deal was a deal and I planned to keep my end of it.

" **The deal is simple. I want you to let me train you. I plan to train you so you can be of an use for Shin. It will also allow me to have a strong Jinchuuriki and I won't have to worry about being embarrassed in being sealed in you."**

I stared up at the towering figure of the fox in shock. It wanted to train me. I couldn't find a good reason why it would want to do that. But since it was beneficial for me it was all okay. I want to the kind of ninja Jiji was. I grinned at the fox.

"When do we start?"

" **Now your eager now eh you brat. We can start as soon as we get something done. The first thing is that I want you to tear off a bit of the seal tag on this cage. This will allow me to talk and train you in this mindscape. The second thing is that I want you to try and change this mindscape of yours. Try to change it into a forest or a clearing. As for the cage just make it into a collar or something."**

"Okay, just slow down. Let me try to do these things first."

I walked up to the cage and climbed up on of the kyuubi's tails to reach the sealing tag that was fifteen feet up. I tore off an eighth of the sealing tag before climbing down. Then, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the forest around Konoha and overlapped it with the sewers. I opened my eyes to find myself in an open field with the sun shining down on my head. Surrounding the clearing was a huge endless forest. I looked at where the fox was and saw that there was now no cage. On the fox's neck there was a collar with the kanji for seal on it.

"W, wow."

" **Impressive."**

The fox looked around itself and seemed to be attracted by the scenery.

" **It's been a long time since I last had the sun shining on me. Anyway for the last thing I have to do this."**

The fox started to glow. I turned away and closed my eyes. When the fox stopped glowing I turned back to look and saw an interesting sight. In front of me there was a woman who looked to be around 25. She was wearing a yukata and was approximately 1.7 meters tall. She had reddish orange hair and on top of her head there were two fox ears. Behind her I saw nine tails swinging around.

"Kyuubi? Is that you?"

I was shocked. Something like the kyuubi who had a deep voice was a female. A pretty female.

" **Yes brat it is I. And I am the Kyuubi but I do have a name you know. My name is Kurama. Don't ask why I have a male name. Father had a horrible naming sense."**

"Ku, Kurama? So why did you have to change into a human body? Is this also for training?" The now named Kurama had a voice that was fit for a lady. Nothing like the voice that she had when she was a giant fox.

I had a vague sense that I had heard of the name Kurama before but I couldn't recall where I had heard of it before. I knew that I had heard it not that long ago but I just couldn't remember.

" **The reason that I have changed into this form is because it is easier to train you in this form. Or would you rather learn from a giant fox?"**

I shook my head.

"No! It's all good. Human form is good, thank you."

" **Anyways now that we have finished with preparation let us start in you training. First, lets unlock your Chakra. Usually you would need to meditate for a long time but since your in your mindscape you can just unlock it from here. Exit the room and go to the door that you saw on your way here. The blue one mind you. Break open the door and voila. You got chakra. Now go."**

I turned around to head towards the exit when I faltered. There was no exit. I turned around to look at Kurama again.

" **Just imagine it."**

"Okay."

I imagined a door leading to the room with the three doors. A door appeared before me and I walked through it. I was back at the room with the three doors. I walked towards the blue door and examined it. It was only a doorknob and a window. I reached towards the doorknob and turned it. It opened with ease. As soon as the door was opened, I was blasted back from the wind. I got up and looked at the door. The wind had ceased and inside there was a space like an ocean. It was filled with blue liquid as far as my I could see. I walked into the room and knelt by the liquid. I stuck my hand into the liquid and felt power flowing into me. The power was so strong and I could feel it traveling over my whole body. Before I knew it, I had fainted.

I regained consciousness and found myself back at the forest with Kurama.

"Ugh, what happened?"

" **Congratulations. You unlocked your Chakra. Now we can start your training."**

I looked over at Kurama. She was seated under a tree and had a book in her hand. She was taking notes on a sticky note that was also by her side.

"What are you doing?"

She had said that she was going to train me but now all she was doing was something that looked quite useless to me.

" **Relax you brat. It's for later. First, I will tell you what I want your training regimen. I made it a step by step process so it should be easy for you, who is still five. After you grow older and stronger you will need to up your training, but that won't be for a while so no worries."**

She put down her book and took out a folded piece of paper from god knows where. She threw the paper towards me. I fumbled to catch it and was only able to do it after a few seconds of juggling.

"Whats this?"

" **Open it. It's your training regimen."**

I unfolded up the slip of paper. The paper was long. It kept unfolding until it was about ¾ of my height. At the top there were the words, "Brats training regimen."

* * *

 **Brats training regimen**

No weights

Morning: stretches for 30 minutes. 1 lap around Konoha. Sets of 50 for push ups, sit ups, squats, curls, chin ups.

Breakfast & Lunch: eat something healthy. (anything but ramen. Most contain vegetables)

Afternoon: training Chakra control. Tree climbing

Dinner: Healthy food. (only allowed ramen once a week)

Sleep at 8:30 pm.

Repeat until done with ease. Change 1 lap to 2 and sets of 50 to sets of 100. After this is done add 5 kg on legs, arms, and upper body.

Weight: 25 kg

Morning: stretches for 30 minutes. 2 lap around Konoha. Sets of 100 for push ups, sit ups, squats, curls, chin ups.

Breakfast & Lunch: eat something healthy. (anything but ramen. Most contain vegetables)

Afternoon: training Chakra control. Tree climbing if done then water walking.

Dinner: Healthy food. (only allowed ramen once a week)

Sleep at 8:30 pm.

Repeat until done with ease. Change 2 lap to 3 and sets of 100 to sets of 150. After this is done add 5 kg on legs, arms, and upper body.

Weight: 50 kg

Morning: stretches for 30 minutes. 3 lap around Konoha. Sets of 150 for push ups, sit ups, squats, curls, chin ups.

Breakfast & Lunch: eat something healthy. (anything but ramen. Most contain vegetables)

Afternoon: training Chakra control. water walking. If done then add rocks onto back and keep them there with chakra.

Dinner: Healthy food. (only allowed ramen once a week)

Sleep at 9:00 pm.

Repeat until done with ease. Change 3 lap to 4 and sets of 150 to sets of 200. After this is done add 10 kg on legs, arms, and upper body.

Weight: 100 kg

Morning: stretches for 30 minutes. 4 lap around Konoha. Sets of 200 for push ups, sit ups, squats, curls, chin ups.

Breakfast & Lunch: eat something healthy. (anything but ramen. Most contain vegetables)

Afternoon: training Chakra control. water walking with stones. If done then stand on water with a kunai.

Dinner: Healthy food. (only allowed ramen once a week)

Sleep at 9:00 pm.

Repeat until done with ease. Change 4 lap to 5 and sets of 200 to sets of 250. After this is done add resistance seals onto body and repeat regimen from start. (resistance seals are used to make moving harder and helps greatly in training. Use instead of adding more weights.) After this is done consult Kurama for more training.

 ** _Warning: Children should not do this at home. (Unless your Naruto Uzumaki)_**

* * *

I looked at the paper in disbelief. This was hell. Hell on a paper right here. I shuffled away from Kurama but she grabbed me with her tail. Then, she handed me the sticky note. I looked at it and saw a shopping list.

" **This is the shopping list for the things you need in your training. Head to a ninja store to buy these. Dismissed."**

"... I can't go shopping. All the store owners would just kick me out."

" **You just need to go to a store called Higurashi's weapon shop. It's a store only for ninja's so they would know of your situation. Ask the Hokage for some money. You only need to ask for 10 000 ryu (Approximately $100) because you would only be buying some clothes and some weights. Now leave."**

I was about to ask more questions but I was forcefully ejected from my mindscape. When I came to it was already morning. I slowly got up and looked at my clock. It was already seven in the morning. I got dressed and ate some cup ramen for breakfast. I left my apartment and ran towards the Hokage tower. I ran past all of the villagers who were glaring at me. I heard them mutter Demon and words along those lines. I ignored them as best as I could but the words still hurt. I entered the tower and ran straight into the office. I flung open the door and greeted Jiji.

"Hey Jiji! I have a request!"

Jiji jumped from inside his seat and dropped the book he was reading. The book was his favorite one out of his collection. It was an orange book and I think it was called something like "Icha Icha". For some reason he never let me read it. Jiji tucked away the book into his drawer and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"*Cough* What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Can I borrow some money? About 10 000 ryu would do."

Jiji looked at me for second in silence. He took out his pipe and took a puff.

"And what are you going to use the money for?"

"I want to buy some new clothes. My clothes now are to dirty so I thought that I should buy some new ones."

Jiji widened his eyes in surprise. He suddenly took out his wallet and took out 20 000 ryu and handed it to me.

"Here you go my boy. I will give you some extra but I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't buy anymore of that hideous orange clothes."

I tilted my head. Sure I liked orange but that wasn't the reason why I wore these clothes. These clothes were the only the only ones that I could buy so it was what I always wore. I knew that I had to explain this to Jiji or he would continue to misunderstand.

"Jiji, The reason why I wear these clothes is not because I like orange that much. I wear this because it's the only thing that I can buy with the allowance you give me."

Jiji once again looked at me in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense. I give you 40 000 ryu monthly and even with expenses you should have 10 000 ryu left at the least. How could you only buy those hideous clothes?"

"These clothes cost me 5 000 ryu each. And that was after the store owner gave me a discount. The other clothes cost about 15 000 ryu at the least."

When I told him this the room suddenly got very cold. I felt a huge pressure coming from Jiji. His eyes were covered in shadows and his whole body was emitting a cold energy.

" **Naruto. Please tell me which store it was those sold you those clothes."**

"T-The store with the green sign right down the street. I-it's called 'Mako's clothing store'."

Jiji suddenly disappeared from my view, taking the pressure with him. I slumped down and tried to slow my breathing. It was the first time that I have ever seen Jiji that mad. I gripped my money tight and walked out of the room after I had calmed down.

I asked the secretary where I could find Higurashi's weapon shop and she told me that it was just two blocks away from the tower. I walked to the shop and found it after getting lost for half of an hour.

The shop was only a small two story building with a wooden board serving as the shop sign. The shop looked like a regular house except there were weapons shown in the display windows, which were most likely inserted much after the house was built. There were many swords and kunais displayed. It was truly a ninja shop.

I walked into the shop and saw a huge man behind the counter. This man was almost two meters tall and was very buff. He had a scar going through his left eye and his whole arm was also covered in scars. He wore a white headband and wore a black tank top. He saw me as soon as I came in.

"Oh, a new customer. How may I help you today young man? Would you like some ninja gear, weapons or something else?"

I could only blink my eyes at his greeting. He was the first ever store owner that didn't scream in my face and make me get out. Truthfully even with Kurama telling me that it wouldn't happen I was worried. I chose to try and buy things first then ask questions later.

" Yes, I would like some training weights and some new clothes. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Please browse through the clothes while I get the weights for you. Would it be okay for 5 kg weights and how many do you want?"

"5 kg weights and 10 kg weights please. I would like ten 5 kg ones and five 10 kg ones."

"Okay, I'll get them from the back."

The man walks to the back of the store and leaves me to browse through the clothes. I walked around the store and kept looking through the clothes that the shop had to offer. In the end I chose 5 pairs black sweatpants, A grey hoodie, 3 pairs of blue t-shirts and 3 pairs of black t-shirts. I carried the clothes to the counter and waited for the man to come out with the weights. I only had to wait for a few minutes. The man walked back towards me and handed me a necklace, two bracelets and two black leg warmers.

"I took the liberty of chooses something special for you. These items have seals on them and the seals make it so the more chakra that is stored in it the heavier it gets. Since it's still only a prototype it can only hold up to 500 kg each. Would you like these or regular weights?"

"I would like these but I don't know if I would have enough money. Can you tell me how much they cost?"

"Since it's your first time here and they are still only prototypes, i will discount them to 1 000 ryu each. Including your clothes the total would be 13 500 ryu."

I handed over the needed amount of money and thanked the man for his time.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san."

"No need for the formalities, Naruto. Just call me Tatsu."

"Okay. Thank you for your time Tatsu-san."

"Anytime Naruto, come again when you need something."

I walked out of the store with my purchases. It wasn't until I reached my apartement that I figured out that he had called me by my name. I had thought that he didn't know who I was but apparently he fully knew who I was. I walked into my bedroom and dropped off all of my clothes. I changed into my attire and got rid of all my orange jumpsuits. After I finished I ate some ramen since it was already past lunch time. I put on the weights and tried to insert some chakra into it. When I put chakra into it it started to glow a bit. When the glow subdued there was the number five on the bracelet. It indeed felt like it weighed five kilograms. I looked at the instruction sheet that Tatsu had given me. It said that I had to put my hands into the tiger hand seal and say "kai" to make the weights restart. I choose to try it out.

"KAI!"

The weights once again glowed but now there was no number on it. This most likely meant that it was at zero. Now all I had to do was wait for night to come so I could meet Kurama again. I sat down on my sofa and looked around the room for something to do.

The room was completely bare of anything fun. I suddenly spied the blue book that Shin had delivered to me. I completely forgot about my powers as the Gamer. I choose to check my Status again.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Age: 5 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"**

 **" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer"**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **Chakra: 8000/8000**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 5**

 **STL: 20**

 **AGL: 15**

 **INT: 12**

 **LUK: 150**

 **CKA: 160**

 **VIT:15**

 **AN: For Chakra +1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT +1 pt = +10 HP.**

 **Skills:**

 **Appraisal(Allows user to appraise objects)**

 **Calm mind(Allows user to be calm in many situations. Also gets rid of Mental fatigue.)**

 **Strong Body(Allows user to have a strong armour like body. Harder to injure)**

 **Auto Regen (Allows user to regenerate HP and chakra really fast (50 per second))**

 **Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(locked)(Allows user to use the Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (5000) in Chakra per tail.)**

AN: points is for the stats so for CKA it would be 1 point = 50 chakra.

* * *

It seems like my Chakra had gone up from unlocking my Chakra. But to think that that I had that much Chakra. It still surprises me. It also showed that I had Namikaze as my other last name. I still found it hard to believe that I was actually the son of the yellow flash. There also seems to be an addition in my skills. Last time I didn't check my skills properly but now that I look at them, I knew that I was overpowered.

The skill 'Calm mind' would be very useful in battle or against psychological attacks. It would also allow me not to get mental strains. 'Strong body' was also useful in battle. It meant that I didn't need to wear in padding or armour that would slow me down. 'Auto Regen' was also very overpowered. It would be useful in long drawn out battles. I didn't really understand 'Tail beast mode' and for some reason it was incomplete and locked. It seemed quite useful but It doesn't seem like I can use it. It must have something to do with Kurama. The most simple one seems to be 'Appraisal.' It would allow me to appraise objects and see what they are. Overall, I think that I'm quite overpowered. I chose to try and test out 'Appraisal.'

I turned towards my table and checked it with appraisal.

"Appraise."

 **Wooden table**

 **Durability 300/450**

 **Info: A very old and weak wooden table. Second hand item.**

It seemed like my table was not a very good table. I'm guessing that the durability was like HP for an object. I walked towards the table and kicked it. I once again checked the the table with appraisal.

 **Wooden table**

 **Durability 295/450**

 **Info: A very old and weak wooden table. Second hand item.**

It was quite weak. One light kick lowered the durability by 5.

I continued to appraise things in my apartment until it was dinner time. Once it was dinner I opened a cup of ramen and appraised it.

 **Cup ramen**

 **Time: 5d 15h**

 **Info: A very unhealthy instant food. Made to last long.**

This was new. There was something called time. I'm guessing it's something like a best before date. And did it have to tell me it was unhealthy. I knew it was unhealthy but it should have at least said something about how good it was.

Suddenly I heard a "Ding!" and a window popped up in front of me.

Appraisal has leveled up to level two

I opened up my status again and checked my skills.

 **Skills:**

 **Appraisal LV:2**

 **Calm mind**

 **Strong Body**

 **Auto Regen LV:1 (regenerate HP and chakra 50 per second)**

 **Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(locked)(Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (5000) in Chakra per tail.)**

 **AN: points is for the stats so for CKA it would be 1 point = 50 chakra.**

There seemed to be an addition to the information. Appraisal and auto regen both got levels next to them now. Appraisal got a level up so I chose to try and use it again.

"Appraise."

 **Cup ramen**

 **Time: 5d 15h**

 **Info: A very unhealthy instant food. Made to last long.**

 **Use: Pour boiling water into cup. Close the top of the cup and wait three minutes. Finished.**

The only difference was that now there was the how to use information now. Well, it's still more than last time.

I started to eat the ramen and after I was finished I went to sleep early. It didn't take long for me to get taken to my mindscape. I felt the falling sensation again. This time I instantly found myself in front of Kurama.

" **What took you so long, you brat"**

I was greeted with a bonk on the head from Kurama.

"What do you mean 'what took me so long,' I came as fast as I could. It's not like I can just sleep in the middle of the day."

I thought that I was earlier than yesterday so I don't know why she's telling me that I'm late.

" **Wait, you thought that you had to be asleep to access your mindscape?!"**

I tilted my head in confusion. "Is that not the case?"

" **You dimwit! You could just meditate to enter your mindscape! This is why I hate dumb Jinchuuriki's."**

"How was I supposed to know that! I'm only five years old!"

Kurama paused and widened her eyes.

" **...Oh yeah. I forgot about how young you were."**

The only thing that I could do to that phrase was a face palm. And face palm I did.

" **Yeah, sorry about that. This time before you leave rip a bit more off that seal so I can talk to you without you coming into the mindscape. I will teach you stuff every now and again. Now, let's get down to business."**

Kurama took out a copy of the shopping list and made me check off the things that I had bought. Which was everything except for the groceries which I planned to buy later on. If I ever got the chance to that is. After I had finished Kurama put away the list.

" **Now let's get down to your training. First I want to teach you a few useful jutsus. First, is the Henge no jutsu. This jutsu will let you transform into anything you imagine. The hand seals are dog, boar and ram but I want you to be able to do it without hand seals so I will train you to do that. Next is the Kage bunshin no jutsu. This jutsu will allow you to make physical clones of yourself. It will also allow you to get all the knowledge and experience gotten by the clone when the clone disappears. The hand seal for this is a cross made by your index and middle fingers of both your hands. Lastly, I will teach you the tree walking exercise. This is a basic chakra control exercise. You must put chakra on your feet and climb a tree with only your feet. To much chakra and you'll get flung off. Too little and you won't stick. Now try it out. Try out the Henge with the hand seals first."**

After the long explanation I was finally allowed to start training. I made the hand seals and gathered my newly gained chakra.

"Henge no jutsu!"

There was a huge poof of smoke and I had turned into Itachi-nii. Kurama walked around me and inspected the results.

" **Quite good brat. Almost perfect. The only difference is that Itachi is a bit taller then your Henge. Now I want you to feel the flow of Chakra and try to imitate it without using hand seals. Good luck."**

I once again tried the jutsu but this time without hand seals.

"Henge no jutsu!"

There was a huge poof of smoke again, but this time i only managed to change my face into Itachi-nii's. I looked over at Kurama and tilted my head in confusion. When Kurama saw that she started to laugh and roll around on the ground.

"W-what! Why are you laughing like that!?"

" **Sorry, it's just so funny to see Itachi's head on a child's body. And that facial expression would never appear on his face. Anyways, it's a fail. Try again."**

I continued to do it for a hour. Even after a hour there weren't any Henge's that were perfect. Kurama stopped me.

" **Enough. Do the Kage bunshin next. Remember, make a cross and just use Chakra. Simple right. Now do it."**

I made the cross and tried putting as much Chakra as I could.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Once again there was a huge poof of smoke. From out of the smoke approximately 1500 different bodies of me came out. I stumbled and fell down. I was slightly light headed but I was happy. I was able to do it on my first try. I saw Kurama walk towards me.

" **Good job brat. But next time try putting less chakra into the jutsu. Now I want your clones to split up and try the Henge while I teach you the tree climbing exercise. Make sure to tell the clone that succeeds to dispel so the information comes to you. Now come."**

I ordered my clones to do what Kurama had said. Then, I walked towards a tree with Kurama.

" **Now focus Chakra on to the bottom of your foot and climb this tree. This exercise would be complete if you can climb it 10 times in a row without falling off. Go!"**

I concentrated Chakra on to my feet. As soon as I got that down I ran to the tree. Result: I was blown away. I was fairly certain that I had put only a bit of Chakra on my feet, but apparently that was still to much. I continued on trying for the rest of the time that I had. After three hours Kurama told me to stop and I had to go rip off a bit of the seal. I reached for Kurama's collar and ripped a part of the seal off.

Suddenly, I heard a pop from the direction of the clones. The information on how to do the seal less Henge came into my head. The popping sounds started to increase and more information started to stream into my head. Even before all of my clones could dispel, I was already unconscious.

I woke up on my bed and it was already morning. I slowly got up and looked around me.

"W-what happened?"

" **Your brain got overloaded by all the clones dispersing at once. Making all the information go to your head. Your mind shut down to make sure it could collect all the data your clones gave you."**

"K-Kurama!? How?!"

I heard Kurama's voice inside of my head.

" **You ripping a bit more of the seal allowed me to communicate with you telepathically. Don't be so surprised. Now, It's time to start your training. Get dressed and get going!"**

I jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. That was when I noticed all the windows that had popped up.

 **Learned skill: Chakra manipulation(Ability to move Chakra at will(without hand seals)) LV:1**

 **Learned Skill: Chakra control(Ability to control your Chakra easier. Resulting in less usage of Chakra in Jutsus and also needed for medical Jutsu.**

 **Learned Skill: Henge no jutsu (ability to make a transformation)**

 **Learned Skill: Kage bunshin no jutsu( Ability to make physical clones of themselves)**

 **+1 in Chakra**

 **+1 in intelligence**

All of them seemed to be gained from last night's training with Kurama. I even got added points in Intelligence and Chakra. I think the INT was from the clones and CKA from the tree climbing.

" **No standing around! Get training! Let's go. GO! GO! GO!"**

I ran out of my house to start my training.

* * *

 _ **BONUS:**_ The store keeper and the Hokage.

Hokage's Pov

I shushined out of the office in rage. I went full speed towards the clothing store that had ripped off Naruto and forced him to buy those hideous orange clothes. I made it to the shop called Mako's clothing store. I slowed down to a walk and did a quick Henge before I entered the store. I walked up to the counter and met with the cashier person.

"Excuse me. Is it possible for me to meet the store owner? I have some things that I want to talk with him."

"I am Mako, the owner of this store. How may I help you?"

"Ah, so you are the owner. I would like to buy an orange jumpsuit but do you have any? I'm in quite a hurry so please make haste."

"Actually we do have some orange jumpsuits. But since they are in quite the bad shape, I can sell it to you for 700 ryu each. Is that acceptable?"

I snapped. I jumped over the counter and and grabbed the owners head. I lifted him up and slammed him against the back wall.

" **Acceptable? It should be less than that yet here I am hearing that it cost 5000 ryu. Five fucking thousand ryu. What were you thinking when you gave that boy that price?"**

The store owner was a quivering mess in front of my KI (killer intent).

" **You will pay back all the money you have ripped off from the boy. Is that clear?"**

"Y-yes! I'll give you all my money so I beg of you. Please just spare my life."

The owner took out 200 000 ryu and handed it to me. I took the money and walked out of the store. Now, it was time for me to make a bank account for Naruto. He was going to be quite rich after I take the money from the stores that ripped him off. I walked towards my next destination to repeat the same.

This event turned into a horror story for all store owners and was told all over the fire country.

Bonus: The end.

* * *

Well that's it for me. I know that I said I would update a few days ago but this chapter got quite long. It was over 13K words by a bit. That is quite a lot for me. I also have to balance school life and personal life so it's quite tough. It doesn't mean that I won't do it tho.

Anyways I apologize. This brings me to a question that I want to ask you readers. Please answer in the reviews or in PM.

 **The Question Is:** Would you like faster updates with less words (About 6k) (every two weeks or more) or slower updates with more words (About 10k) (About a month. Maybe a bit more)

Please review or PM me the answer.

My next Chapter will have a huge time skip so I won't be boring you with any boring training arcs. But sadly it will contain many flashbacks.

My next update will also be in about a month. Maybe less if I feel motivated.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Academy finish: chapter 3

Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait.

I will once again apologize for my bad grammar because English is not my first language. Japanese is my first language so it might be a bit tough but I will try my best.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story.

I would also like to thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or someone really pissed)

I know that I had said that there would be flashbacks but I tried to make sure that there wouldn't be any cause I personally hate them. Like I really despise them.

* * *

Recap of story: Naruto got killed on his fifth birthday. He found himself in front of the Shinigami and received a skill called the Gamer as a gift. He became the Shinigami's champion and came back to the realm of the living. He started to learn what he could do as the Gamer and with the help of Kurama, The nine tailed fox, he started to train to become much stronger.

* * *

Time Skip: 7 years (Last day of the ninja academy)

I was sitting in a classroom filled with 12 year olds who wished to be ninja. I too was 12 and I too wished to be a ninja. I had finally finished the academy program, which in one simple word was hell. The reason why it was hell was because, one, it was filled with arrogant jerks. Two, it was boring. And three, because I had to act like I was the dead last in the class. There was of course a reason for this. Kurama had explained to me that I had to hide my abilities because of people like the elders and Danzo. There was also the council members who hated me because of Kurama. Kurama told me that if I was too powerful they would try to get rid of me or make me become a mindless weapon. Not even Jiji knew how powerful I was. Through the only ones who knew that I was training were Jiji, Itachi-nii and Kakashi-nii. They only knew that I could use chakra and was training my body. They didn't know the full extent of my training or how much weight I have in my weights. I doubt they even knew that I had weights. Currently I have 150 kg total and I have 2 resistance seals placed onto me. It took quite the time for me to reach this level and truthfully the only reason why I could do this was thanks to Kurama and the skill 'auto-regen'. Since I was always instantly healed I was able to train past my limit and I just kept getting stronger. I also started to take up Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Kurama told me that Kaa-san was very good in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. I was quite good in Fuinjutsu but I wasn't the greatest in Kenjutsu.

Anyways I was back in class and I was bored. I put up my hood and put my head onto my desk. Over the years I had changed my attire a lot. These days I wear a half face mask to cover my whisker marks. I wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. I also wore combat boots. Over this I wore a robe similar to tou-san's hokage robe, except it was black with the kanji for demon on its back. In addition it also had a hood that can cover my face. I had also grown to the height of 5'5 at the age of 12 which was apparently thanks to my diet.

I looked up at Iruka-sensei the teacher of this class. Iruka-sensei was quite a nice person but since I was always busy with training I never got to get to know him too well. He always tried to talk to me after school but since I wasn't one to skip out on training, I always told him that I was too busy.

Currently Iruka-sensei was giving the last lecture of the school term, which for some reason was history. I tried listen in but I couldn't concentrate because of how boring it was. I tuned out Iruka-sensei and thought ' _Status.'_

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Age: 12 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"**

 **" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer" "Try hard" "Seal master" "Prankster King" "Friend of Kurama" "Hard worker" "Actor" "dead last"**

 **Level: 32**

 **HP: 880/880**

 **Chakra: 9800/9800**

 **STR: 90**

 **DEX: 83**

 **STL: 143**

 **AGL: 105**

 **INT: 115**

 **LUK: 150**

 **CKA: 196**

 **VIT: 88**

 **AN: For Chakra 1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT 1 pt = +10 HP.**

 **Appraisal LV:7**

 **Calm mind**

 **Strong Body**

 **Auto Regen LV:8 (regenerate HP and chakra 150 per second)**

 **Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (+5000) in Chakra per tail.)**

 **Presence detection LV: MAX**

 **Presence isolation LV: 8**

 **Pain tolerance LV: 9**

 **Kenjutsu LV: 6 (Mid chunin/ high chunin level)**

 **Fuinjutsu LV: Max (Seal master)**

 **Chakra manipulation LV:8**

 **Chakra control LV: 7**

 **Physical reinforcement LV: 8**

 **Wind manipulation LV: 8**

 **Fire manipulation LV: 7**

 **Water manipulation LV: 6**

 **Lightning manipulation LV: 6**

 **Earth manipulation LV: 5**

Over the years I had gained many titles. Most of them from my training. The title "Actor" and "dead last" were not from my training but from the times in the academy. Actor was most likely from acting as a weakling while dead last was because I had the status of being dead last in my grade. All an act of course. I had also befriended Kurama and got the title "Friend of Kurama." Behind Kurama's tough act there was only a cute little fox. I remember the first time I found this out. Back then I was only about an year into my training. I had finished the training for the day and I went into my mindscape to check up on Kurama and report that I had finished my training for the day. When I entered I found her curled up in a ball under a tree. I had cautiously walked up to her to check if she was faking or not but she had been actually asleep. I was about to leave the mindscape and leave her be when I saw her fox ears twitching. I walked back to her side and slightly poked at her ears. The ears started to twitch a bit more. I rubbed her ears for a bit and suddenly she started to purr like a kitten. I was starting to get addicted to petting her ears and head. In the end I got to carried away and contained to pet her through most of the night. At around midnight she had woken up and in result I got sent flying with a punch to the face. Ahh, good times, good times.

Anyways, I had also upped most of my abilities to the level of either Jonin or chunin. Truthfully I was only able to do it because of the usefulness of the kage bunshin. I had used the kage bunshin in many of my training sessions. Some of the things that I had made it do were chakra manipulation, studying, kenjutsu katas and of course chores. With this I was able to put so much time in my training and even became a seal master. Kurama told me that I was the most unpredictable brat that had ever existed.

Well, in a sense she wasn't wrong. When I first started this training she had told me that this wood take up to ten years to finish but I had finished it in five years. For the last two years I had been improving my overall knowledge and skills. I had mostly worked on my stealth while I had my clones study in the library and do chakra manipulation exercises. For my stealth training, Kurama made me Infiltrate the Anbu HQ and do pranks on them. Up to date I have only ever been caught once and seen three times, and that was in the first year that I had started the stealth training. The anbu know that I am the culprit but they can never catch me. I'm sure that if Itachi-nii and Kakashi-nii tried to seriously catch me they would be able to do it but they themselves know that it's only pranks and nothing harmful so they usually just let me go around and do pranks. One time I heard them say something about training for the newbies who just joined but I really don't remember what he said exactly. I also did pranks all around the village with things that involved paint, paint filled water balloons, tar and feathers. Kurama told me that if I was an enemy ninja, Konoha would be over by now. She explained that if I had used explosion tags instead of paint then the results would have been catastrophic. My pranking spree led me to get the title "Prankster King".

As I was looking over the achievements of my past events I was called back to reality by Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto! It looks like your bored of my class. The way you keep your head down makes it seem like you know everything. I want you to tell me each of the Hokages names and their most amazing ability. You have 30 seconds to answer."

I know that Iruka-sensei was only doing this to show that he wasn't picking favorites in class and that he was a proper teacher but to everyone else in the room it just looked like he was making fun of me. Almost everyone turned back to look at me and snickered. They all had faces that said that they knew that I wasn't going to answer correctly.

The only ones who didn't turn back were Shikamaru, who was sleeping, and Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, who was disinterested by anything but revenge for the one who killed his whole clan. Even if I say whole clan Itachi-nii, his mom, Uchiha Mikoto, and Sasuke were saved. I don't know the whole story but apparently a masked man got into their compound and massacred the Uchiha. Jiji and the anbu were able to chase him off but not kill him.

Usually when I was called out like that the usual case would be that I act like a dumb ass and laugh it off but since today was the last day of the school year discluding tomorrow, which was the test day to become a genin, I chose to answer seriously for once. I was going to enjoy the faces of my classmates. I chose to answer truthfully.

"The first Hokage, Senju Hashirama was known for his powerful Mokuton (Wood release). The second Hokage, Senju Tobirama was known for his high proficiency in Suiton (water release). The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was known for his knowledge and power and was called the God of Shinobi and also the professor. He was able to know what jutsu the enemy was going to do with just the first few hand seals. The fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato was known for his sealing ability and also his two personally jutsu, one of them was only recreated while the other was made, which were made with the help of the research of the second Hokage, or what was left of it. The second Hokage made the Hiraishin no jutsu but deemed it too powerful so he destroyed all information on it. The fourth Hokage recreated this and improved it. With the help of this and the rasengan, which was made by him, he became an one man army who had ended the war. I think that's it. Was it enough sensei?"

I had answered the question perfectly and had added information that wasn't told to us. And man was it worth it. Everyone was wide eyed and speechless. I even got Shikamaru to wake up and Sasuke to show an emotion other then indifference or hate. Yup, It was so worth it.

"Y-yes Naruto, Good job on answering perfectly…"

With those words spoken by Iruka-sensei everyone slowly turned back to face the front and resumed the lesson. I of course resumed acting asleep. Well, this time I really did fall asleep.

I woke up to the bell ringing, signaling that the day was done. I sat up in my chair and saw everyone leaving their seats. I slowly sat up and took off my hood. My blond hair had grown a bit longer but it was still bright blond and spiky. I looked outside and saw the setting sun. Today was finally the day that I got out of this boring academy. I had no worries about tomorrow because I was sure that the test wasn't going to be difficult for me. I stood up and started to walk towards the door to exit the room. I walked by Shikamaru, who seemed to asleep. Suddenly Shikamaru stuck out his hand to stop me.

"Wait a minute Naruto. I want to ask you a question."

I honestly knew that this was going to happen because of how smart Shikamaru was. He was quite lazy but I was sure that his IQ surpassed 200 already. I put a grin on my face.

"Sure Shikamaru! How may I help you?"

Shikamaru blinked at my question. I'm pretty sure that he wasn't expected a straight out yes but since there was a chance that we would both be on the same team when we became genin so I wasn't planning to hide anything. It was also because Shikamaru would just figure it out later on.

"Naruto, Who are you exactly? There were times in the past when I saw that the villagers were throwing stones at you. Every time it looked like you were about to dodge, you stopped and let yourself get hit. It was like you were trying to hide something. So I'll ask again. Who are you? Which one is the real you?"

Damn, I knew he was smart but I wasn't expecting it to be this smart. I had seriously tried to hide my abilities but I was still caught. I had to give Shikamaru Kudos. Not even the hokage would have been able to figure it out the way he did. I decided to answer cryptically.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, that is it and that is all. As for which of my personality is a mask or not, you should be able to figure it out by tomorrow. See you tomorrow Shikamaru. Oh, and I hope you know that I'm not that dumb. No ninja should be that dumb"

"Don't be so sure Naruto. How about Kiba?"

"Oh… yeah I forgot about him. Anyways, I got to go."

I walk off with those words. I didn't even need to turn back to know that Shikamaru was staring at me with annoyance and amusement in his eyes.

I left the academy without anymore troubles. I walked towards the Hokage tower to tell Jiji something quite important. I reached the tower in less than 10 minutes. I walked by the secretary without her even feeling my presence. When I reached Jiji's office door I stopped. I took a deep breath and kicked open the door.

"Hey Jiji! I finally finished the school year! I can finally be a ninja!"

I greeted him the same way that I usually did. I honestly didn't know why I always acted like this. Maybe it was because he was like a grandfather to me but I really don't know. Anyways it was only part act and the rest was my true self.

Jiji looked at me in surprise. It was most likely because he didn't sense me approaching his room. Suddenly in front of me two anbu dropped down from the ceiling. I could also feel one anbu behind me. I stepped my way by them as if they weren't even there. Jiji widened his eyes even more. The anbu behind me also made surprised sounds. Before they could do anything Jiji called them off.

"Very well done Naruto. But next time I hope that you would knock first. You won't scare the anbu if you do that. I would rather not have a fight breaks out in my office."

It looked like he was scolding me but I also heard an insult towards the Anbu in there. He also had an amused glint in his eyes.

"And so, how may I help you?"

"Ya, I want you to do me a favor. Can you show me the team placements for the genin?"

Jiji widened his eyes at my request. I bet he didn't think that I would know about the team placements that were done by the jounin teachers. Honestly it was quite easy to figure out. For example, the stories of the three sennin that Jiji had told me about. The way he spoke told me that his three students were quite close and they always did missions together. It also wouldn't make sense to let genins be solo when they were still green horns in the ninja world. I truthfully was sure of this because of Kakashi-nii telling me about how the three people in a genin team would stick together until they were experienced enough.

I looked at Jiji who was still looking at me with wide eyes and open mouth. He also somehow was able to keep the pipe stuck to his lip. Maybe he was using chakra. As expected of the Hokage. Finally Jiji answered me.

"I-I can't do that Naruto my boy. I can't show favoritism and it would ruin the sense of surprise for you. So sadly I can't. Sorry about that."

I expected this answer but I still had to try my best to get it. There was only a small hope but apparently it was too small.

"Nah, It's okay Jiji. I kinda already expected that answer. BUT, I just wanna say that even if you don't show favoritism the council will. So just please don't let that affect the results. That's all. Now, I should hurry back home cause I gotta be up early tomorrow. Bye!"

I waved my hand at Jiji and jumped out of his office window. Jiji was once again wide eyed at what I did. It felt good to make the Hokage be surprised. His face was also priceless. There was also the case of the pipe actually falling this time. I think he might have burned his robe a bit but I didn't stay long enough to see clearly.

Before I head home and do some light training I should do one last prank to the Anbu who were nice enough to let me use them to train. I took out a scroll from my inner pocket of my robe. I opened it up and took out some glue, sneezing powder and itching powder. I put away the scroll and roof jumped my way to the anbu HQ.

The anbu HQ was supposed to be a secret headquarters but for me it was quite easy to find. I was able to find it by following an anbu that was tired from a mission and in the end, he came here. I did this a few times to confirm if it was the actual HQ. The HQ was an abandoned apartment complex. At first glance, it seems if its a broken down building but if you look closely you could see that there were many seals on it and the walls were armoured. It was a simple but sturdy place.

I made myself almost invisible by using 'Sign isolation' and blended into the shadows. Even with Sign Isolation I still left a bit of Chakra trace even if I was invisible and I had no scent. Most likely I won't be able to hide perfectly until I get it to max. I slowly walked towards the entrance of the building. My aim wasn't actually the entrance but the air duct next to it. Inside the air duct there is a small mechanism that I put in there that creates a small door that leads to one of the hallways in the HQ. It was a pain to make but it was worth it.

After I got inside I created a clone and gave it some of the glue and powders. I told it to go to the women's locker room and I went to the mens. In the locker room I went towards all the masks that were hanging in the cubbies. I first put glue on the edges of the mask and the put itching powder near the forehead. I placed the sneezing powder near the nose and then I was done. The glue and powders were white so it completely blended in. I repeated this action for all the masks that I could find. After I was done, I went back to the hallway where the entrance I made was. I quietly left the HQ. As soon as I left I felt my clone pop, telling me that it's mission was a success. I kept my sign isolation on until I was two blocks away. I wouldn't know the results until tomorrow but I was sure that it was a success. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

I leisurely walked the rest of my way home, which was still the poor apartment that I had all my life. Even if I was strong, I was still hated by the villagers so there was no way for me to work. I did almost all of my shopping at Higurashi's and for the groceries I just used a Henge. I got my money from Jiji, who was giving me a monthly allowance of 40 000 ryu, which some of it was used for the bills. Sometimes it was tough but I was never in the complete red zone for my life. It was as best as I could get with my circumstances.

When I reached my house I did my usual routine of training and eating. It was almost an instinct to do it now since I did it for seven years already. I kept it to an easy level because tomorrow was a big day. After I had finished, I went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I slowly woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. I still had about an hour before I had to head to the academy for the team selections and genin test. I knew that all it was was the three basic jutsus, written test and also a throwing test. If I was able to get an acceptable mark on these, I pass. I knew that I was going to ace the test but it still never hurt to redo the basics so I chose to start practicing the basic jutsus again. I went out of my room and started to train.

...It was too easy. I don't know why I even thought that I would need practice. With the Gamers ability there really was no way for me to become rusty in doing Jutsus. I also had chakra control skill so it wasn't hard. I could most likely do it while I was asleep. I had somehow wasted a hour doing some physical exercises.

At 6:30 I left my apartment and headed towards the Academy. The Academy actually starts at 7:30 but I usually went early just so I could get comfortable in my seat and sleep. It had always been my routine and today was no different. It was also the last day that I was ever going to do this routine, since it was the last day. I once again fell asleep.

It wasn't long before people started to walk into the classroom. First it was mostly girls but then more boys started to come in. For some reason Iruka-sensei was always the last one to come in. I think that it would be better if he came in first so that the students would be quiet. It would be really helpful for me and maybe Shikamaru, who was also always asleep,

Finally, the class was about to start. Iruka-sensei gave out the written test and we started. I looked at the test paper. All the questions were quite easy. It was something that anyone would know if they even properly listened to a few of Iruka-sensei's lectures. Sadly, it was quite boring to listen so I doubt anyone would get a perfect score. Anyone but me, that is. I filled out the answers and once again put my head down to sleep.

This time, I woke up to the sound of a bell. Iruka-sensei then collected all the test papers and walked us outside. It was time for the throwing test. This test had five kunais and five shurikens. You were supposed to aim at the target and throw. If you hit the center, you got a point. Anywhere else, you got half a point. It was out of ten.

Since my last name was Uzumaki, I was near the end of the line. I observed most of the people throwing and was truly disappointed. The best was Sasuke who had a score of 9/10. Everyone else got around six or seven. I was finally called up. I took a stance with the kunais in my hand. I could hear jeers from the audience but I paid them no mind. I threw the Kunai all at once. They flew through the air and hit the left side of the center. Then, I threw the shurikens. This time, they hit the right side of the center. I got all ten in the center so I got full marks. From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone with surprise showing on their face. Everyone but Shino and Shikamaru. Shino because I couldn't tell with his face covered. And Shikamaru because he was asleep.

After getting over their surprise, Iruka-sensei took us back to our classroom. From there, he called us one by one to take the jutsu test in another room. I was once again the last. Every time someone went past me, they were tell me that it was a fluke and that I was going to fail this test. I paid them no mind. When I was finally called, I left the room and went to the testing room.

The testing room was a simple office with Iruka-sensei sitting behind a desk with a clipboard. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sensei."

I answer him with confidence. He looked down at his clipboard for a second and then looked at me again.

"First, I want you to do a Henge."

"Okay, Sensei."

Without even making hand seals I poofed into a perfect image of Iruka-sensei. He once again had a surprised expression. He walked up to me and inspected my henge. After a bit, he went back to his seat and wrote down on his clipboard.

"Next, I want you to do a kawarimi no jutsu."

Once again, without using hand seals, I poofed. This time I appeared on the chair that Iruka-sensei had been sitting on a few seconds ago. In front of me, there was Iruka-sensei who had fell down, surprised from the sudden change in position. I changed places with him again.

"..."

Iruka-sensei shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth and it looked like he was about to say something but then he once again shook his head.

"Okay. Now, I want you to do a bunshin no Jutsu. Do at least three."

I knew that I couldn't do a Bunshin no jutsu because Kurama had explained to me that I had too much chakra. I had so much that even if I maxed out my chakra control, it would still be impossible. And who would do a bunshin when I had Kage bunshin no jutsu.

This time I filled the whole room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Iruka-sensei was once again surprised. ...Maybe surprised is an understatement. His jaw was hanging and his eyes were wide. I swear that I could hear him muttering, one naruto, two naruto, three naruto. I was about to resort that he was supposed to do that if he wanted to sleep, and its with sheeps.

Well, it wasn't like I couldn't understand his surprise. I had made thirty kage bunshins and the whole room was filled with me. After a bit of time had passed, I dispelled all my clones, and Iruka-sensei finally looked okay again.

He looked around once and then looked at his clipboard. He wrote something down a then took a headband out of his pocket and threw it at me. I caught it and wrapped it around my forehead. I had finally finished the academy.

I walked out of the room with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait to see the faces that my classmates would show.

When I walked into the classroom the whole room turned silent. Every eye was turned towards me. Even Shikamaru's. The first to show a reaction was Kiba. He violently walked towards me and grabbed my collar.

"Why are you here, you dead last? You should know that this room is only for those who passed the exams."

Kiba was part yelling and part spitting. It was truthfully quite annoying. The only response to his spitting was me pointing my finger at my forehead. He followed my finger and looked at my covered forehead. It took a bit of time before he finally understood what I had on my forehead. He stared at me dumbfounded. It was only for a bit but he showed a blank expression. He went straight back to yelling and spitting in my face.

"Who did you steal that from!? We all that it's impossible for you to pass, you dead last!"

Gah, he's spitting even more now. Instead of being surprised at me passing, I think it's more of a surprise that he passed. I thought that ninja were supposed to be quiet, and I have no idea on what part of Kiba is quiet. I could just stay silent but Kiba is quite stubborn so this could continue on for a while, unless I do something now.

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed lightly on the joint. Even if I say lightly, it would still hurt a lot for him. Kiba let go of me and jumped back in a hurry. He was staring at me and his wrist in turn. He had once again gotten a dumbfounded face.

"I passed fair and square in this exam. I also didn't steal this hitai-ate. The real question is, how did you pass? I wonder which part of you was good for becoming a ninja. You aren't quiet, you're inconsiderate, and you also couldn't tell that I was holding back and acting like I was the dead last for the last four years. If this was a mission, you would be dead already. You underestimated me and you got close to me without knowing my strength. I could've killed you over 15 times in the time that you were holding me. Oh, and some advice. Don't spit so much when you speak."

With that said, I walked towards my seat and sat down. I could feel the gazes of my classmates following my every move. I looked over at Kiba and saw that he was still holding his wrist and glaring at me in anger. Even before he opened his mouth I knew what he was going to say.

"DON'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE ONLY AN ORPHAN WHO CAN'T DO SHIT! YOU FUCKING DEMON! I BET YOU WERE BORN FROM A DRUNK AND A HAG!"

The rooms temperature instantly dropped as soon as he had finished talking. The source was of course me. I glared towards Kiba with KI. I used some lightning element and made a tiny bullet. I made it fly towards Kiba at the speed of sound. It hit his body but it didn't pierce. I made it so that as soon as it hit, it would envelope the body of the victim and electrocute him. I stood up in my seat and slowly walked towards Kiba.

" **You can insult me all you want, I won't care, but I will tell you know that you should never insult my parents. They were a million times better than you are. And remember this. An orphan boy has the ability to kill you. Don't forget it."**

I moved past Kiba and went out the door. I could smell the smell of urine and knew that some of them had pissed themselves in fear.

As I was walking in the hallways, I spotted Iruka-sensei. He still had that bewildered look on his face, meaning that he still hasn't completely recovered from the surprise that I had given him in the exams. I silently walked by him, hoping that he wouldn't stop me but for once, luck had left me. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me and then turned me around to face him.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going? I'm still not done giving out your teams. I also have to give the last lecture of the year. I'm going to need ask of you to head back to the class now."

He started to pull me towards the class but I shook off his hand. I turned back around and started to walk again.

"I"m sorry sensei but I don't think it would be a good idea to keep me in that class for now. I will get my team information from Hokage-sama in a short while. I will also go to the team meeting tomorrow so there should be no worries."

With that said, I shunshined (Body flicker) out of the building. I landed on the roof of the academy and I couldn't help but smile from imagining what kind of face Iruka-sensei had on at the moment. I once again shunshinned and this time, I went straight to the Hokage's office.

I appeared outside of the office. It seemed like there was a special seal in the room that prevented the use of teleporting into the office. I guess the anbu have something like a key to let them in.

This kinda ruined the surprise but I guess it was okay. I kicked open the door and was about to greet Jiji when instead, I got greeted by a dozen kunai flying towards my face. I dodged them by crouching and once again stood up. In front of me stood a dozen anbu and Jiji ready for battle. I could only tilt my head in confusion. That was until Kurama explained it to me.

" _ **There was most likely an alert system with the seal that prevented the entrance by shunshin. Since you tried to come into the room without a key, they thought you were an enemy so they attacked."**_

" _Oh, That would make sense."_

I finally noticed my blunder. I thought that I should apologize but all I could do was scratch my cheek in embarrassment.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? And are you okay?!"

Jiji kneeled in front of me and asked me. It was always great to see his composure crumple but he sounded like he was really worried so I answered without joking around.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jiji, I wanted to surprise you by suddenly appearing before you but I apparently didn't think it through properly. I should've known that there would be a seal blocking entrance by shunshin."

Jiji froze at my words. He seemed quite surprised. It took about a whole minute before he was able to talk.

"W-Wait, what? Shunshin!? Seal!? How do you know these stuff? Where did you learn this stop? Why are you here and not at school?"

He rapid fired questions at me. He was so fast that I almost had trouble on listening to his questions. I could only wait till he was done.

"Jiji, calm down. I won't run away so slow down. One, I know these things because I've been training for over an year now. Fuinjutsu was also quite easy for me to learn. I learned most of the information from the library and some from watching other ninja. And finally, I'm here instead of at school because I got into a fight and I don't want to be in the same class as someone who calls me a demon, an orphan and someone that makes fun of my parents. I also came here to learn of who's team I'm on and when the meeting is."

I was able to answer all his question perfectly without lying. I have been training for over an year, just that it was much more than an year. I also learned most of my information from the library. The living library called Kurama, that is. I really hoped that he would just move on and tell me the teams but of course it wouldn't be that easy. Jiji suddenly widened his eyes. He looked towards the anbu and swung his arm. The anbu dispersed and the room was empty. He made a tiger hand seal and I felt a spike of chakra. Behind me, the door closed on its own.

"I have put up a privacy seal so we can talk privately without anyone listening in. Now, I will ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly."

I nodded my head in consent.

"First, do you know who your parents are? If you got mad at someone over it then I guess that you already know."

I once again nod my head.

"Yes, I know who my parents are. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Jiji widened his eyes again. Since he asked I was sure that he was ready for my answer but apparently he wasn't. He shook his head and resumed his questioning.

"Who told you about them?"

"Kurama."

I answered with short answers. Jiji looked really troubled on my way of answering. He blinked a few times in confusion at my answer.

"K-Kurama? Who is Kurama?"

"Kurama is the Nine tailed fox. Oh and Kurama is a she."

Jiji suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"You aren't possesed are you?! Please tell me that you're okay!"

"Calm down Jiji, It's still me and Kurama isn't a bad per- urr, fox. She was actually controlled 12 years ago in the attack. She believes that it was by the same person as the one from the Uchiha Massacre. She also thinks that it might have been Madara."

A few years ago, Kurama had told me what had really occurred to my parents. She also showed me her memory so it looked quite real. I had also learned how my parents had died protecting me. It wasn't very pleasant, seeing your parents die in front of you.

Jiji looked really troubled. It seemed like his common sense and my words were creating a war in his head. Finally after a few minutes of the intense war, he cleared his head. He looked towards me with a serious face.

"I will ask the rest of my questions and put trust into your words, so please don't lie to me."

"Understood. Ask away Jiji."

"Okay, How trustworthy is Kurama? How long have you been training? Who knows your true strength? What can you do jutsu wise? How strong are you rank wise? And finally, how heavy are your weights?"

Jiji asked many questions. He looked a bit conflicted over something but I chose to put that at the back of my mind for now.

"One, Kurama is very trustworthy, enough to entrust my life to her. Two, I have been training for seven years, under the tutelage of Kurama. Three, Only Kurama knows my true strength. Four, I almost have mastery over all basic elements training and my most used jutsu is the shadow clone jutsu. Five, I think I am about high C or low B rank. And finally, my weights weigh 150 kg and I currently have 2 resistance seals on me. Anything else?"

Jiji had a blank face for the nth time. I must have caused quite the surprise for him. He came back to his senses when I asked him a question.

"Yes actually, I have one more question. Was I not trustworthy enough for you to tell me this before?"

He showed a conflicted face. I really didn't think that such thoughts were going through his head. I caused quite the worry for him.

"No Jiji, I trust you enough but I wanted to make it a huge surprise to you and I also was purposely hiding it from all ninjas about me knowing how to fight. This made sure that the council couldn't touch me. You know what they say, 'To fool the enemy, you must first fool your allies'."

When I told him this he showed a relieved face. Apparently it was causing a greater weight than I had originally thought. Anyways, I need to fulfil the original reason why I came here.

"So Jiji, can I know my team members? I also need to know the meeting time for tomorrow so that I can finish the test."

Jiji looked surprised for a second but then smiled and shook his head. I'm sure he got tired of being surprised by me. He went towards his desk and took out a piece of paper. He scratched something out and wrote something new on it. He then handed the paper to me. On the page there were names of my classmates and the names of some jonins.

"I had originally chosen to put you with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura but it seems like you are too out of their level. Now, I will place you on an one man team with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi as your teacher. I will put in a chunin who was just recently demoted to genin to go with Sasuke's team and Yamato, who is their teacher."

I grinned when I heard the news. I was going to have Kakashi-nii and Itachi-nii as my teachers.

"But, there will be times when you will have to be put on joint missions with the other teams. Itachi and Kakashi will also have to retire from anbu to teach you. You also don't need to do the test. You are already officially a genin, Congratulations Naruto!"

"Thank you Jiji! This is the best outcome ever!"

I didn't have to do a test and I got to be with my Nii-sans. I ran to Jiji and hugged him. I was about to jump out of the window after I hugged him but he stopped me.

"Naruto, I hope you know but don't tell this conversation to anyone. I'll inform Kakashi and Itachi about this. And also, you will get your heritage when you either become 16 or you become a chunin. Now, you may go."

I jumped out of the window after he was talking. I was really happy. This situation became the best ever that was possible. I really was blessed with luck. I roof hopped all the way to my apartment so that I could sleep early and meet with my new senseis.

Which reminds me, I forgot to ask what time I was going to meet them. Whoops.

Little did I know that training was going to be hell and that a new legend was going to be born in the shinobi world.

* * *

 **Bonus: Prank result**

POV: Anbu

I had just got back from a tiring S ranked mission. I had to infiltrate a missing-nin hideout and annihilate them all. It was really tiring and gory.

When I reached Konoha, the only thing that I could think of was taking a long break after reporting to the Hokage.

I made a fast report to the Hokage and headed back to HQ. I really needed a shower and a long sleep.

When I reached HQ, I went straight to the shower room and took a nice long shower. It felt so good after a whole month of no relaxing showers. I stayed in for about 20 minutes.

I headed out after I was satisfied. I got dressed in loose clothes and put on my mask.

"M?!"

For some reason my mask was stuck onto my face. I tried to pry it off but I got no result. I kept pulling when I started to feel an itch. I couldn't even scratch it, It was tortue.

I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath. When I inhaled, I felt a slight itch in my nose and I had a great urge to sneeze.

"ACHOOO!"

I was bewildered. My mask was stuck on my face and there was itching and sneezing powder in it. Who would do something so cruel? Only one name came to mind, Naruto."

"Nar-ACHOOO-uto!"

It's useless, I can't get it off.

"ACHOO! GOD DAMMIT!"

At that moment Naruto suddenly felt very happy.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter four. I finally finished and I know it's shorter but I thought that I should make people wait that long so I made it shorter.

The next Chapter will be about his training and the wave mission. I know its a huge skip again but I will only slightly mention D rank missions and the things in between.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be in about a month or two because school is starting to become hectic. Sorry.


	4. Team Naruto: chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I was busy near the end of school and as soon as school ended, I got a writer's block.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story.

I will once again thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

For those who like bashing and those who don't I can only say that it won't be that bad of a bashing but there will still be bashing. Please tell me if you think there is not enough or there is too little.

I know that I had said that this chapter would be for the wave mission and such but I chose to focus more on the in between. I swear that the next chapter is the wave mission.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or someone really pissed)

* * *

Recap: Naruto was able to pass the Genin exam perfectly. Hiruzen Sarutobi made Naruto an one man team under the tutelage of Kakashi and Itachi. It was the start of a new legendary team.

* * *

 **The start of team Naruto**

 _ ***Yes I know, I have no naming sense.**_

I woke up at my regular time and started my training. Even if it was my first day as a genin, I can't slack off on my training. My training wasn't only for my body but also for me to calm down. When I train, I find that my mind starts to get calm and I don't think of anything useless. Of course, this might be because of my **Calm mind** skill.

I trained until the usual starting time of the academy. As soon as I was done, I changed my clothes into my usual black robe. Under my robe, I wore a tight black t-shirt and black anbu pants. I wore black combat boots that were steel toed and had an hidden knife at the side for my shoes. I already had my mask on so I was ready to go.

I did a quick shunshin to get to the academy fast. I reached the roof of the academy in only a few seconds.

Shunshin was not a very fast teleportation technique like the hiraishin but it still allowed transportation in high speed. In short, it was a jutsu that took you to a place by increasing your speed. (AN: IDK if this is true but I really don't think that it's a teleportation jutsu because if it was, why was the hiraishin so famous. Anyway, if someone can give a better explanation, please tell me.)

I made my way down to Iruka-sensei's classroom. When I got there, Iruka-sensei had just finished his speech about not taking the shinobi world lightly, blah, blah and blah. I could tell that the new genin were all bored out of their minds. I walked into the room and silently made my way up to my desk. When I passed by Kiba, I heard a small whimper from inside his hood. I kinda felt sorry for Akamaru and I really wanted to be nice to him, but I just couldn't forgive Kiba for how stupid he is.

I ignored Kiba who was gnashing his teeth together. I made it to my desk and plopped down on my seat.

I was slightly puzzled on why Iruka-sensei was doing the speech today because I was sure that he had already done it yesterday. I only had to wait a bit for Iruka-sensei to answer my unasked question.

"Class, I will now start to call out the teams for our genin. Yesterday, we couldn't do it because class was dismissed early because of how smelly the class was. So today is the day that you get to know your team."

Apparently I was my fault that the speech and the team selection was today. Yesterday's stunt that I had done had made some of the students piss themselves, causing the classroom to smell.

Iruka-sensei glanced at me but turned away after a split second. I'm sure that he was worried about me because of yesterday but I paid it no mind. I just wanted him to hurry up with the team calling so I could leave here and start my new training with Itachi-nii and Kakashi-nii.

The door of the classroom opened and jonin senseis started to come in. Iruka-sensei finally started to call the teams.

"Team 1: Yami, Shiku and Noru. Your teacher is Junzo."

"Team 2: Ken, Shin and Tatsu. Your teacher is Fubuki"

"Team 3: Jin, Ace and Gin. Your teacher is Houzen."

"Team 4: Dan, Airi and Saki. Your teacher is Tomoki."

"Team 5: Chi, Yu and Shu. Your teacher is Kudou."

"Team 6: Uni, Umi and Toujou. Your teacher is Ichirou."

All the teams were filled with useless looking kids who seemed like they had got lucky anf passed the test. I couldn't even have known their names for the rest of my life, if it wasnt for Iruka-sensei saying them now. I don't even know what kind of people they are. They must be quite the unimportant people. But now, all the cannon fodder are out of the way so the teams should be a bit more interesting. I waited for Iruka-sensei to continue with the teams.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Reto Yuhi. Your teacher will be Yamato."

"WOOOHOOO! THE POWER OF LOVE! BEAT THAT INO-PIG!"

When Iruka-sensei finished talking Sakura started to transform into a banshee. Everyone covered their ears out of instinct. Truly a banshee from hell. I'm sure that it would have continued if it wasn't for Yamato, their teacher, stepping in and dragging her out the door with Sasuke and Reto in tow.

Reto was a small kid whos most noticeable feature was his red eyes. He had black hair and also wore bandages around his arm.

After the room got quiet again, Iruka-sensei continued.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your teacher will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Yuhi. The same last name as this woman named Kurenai, and seems to be family too. Judging from the hair and eyes, which looked completely similar. She stepped forward and took the group of three away. Iruka-sensei once again resumed saying the teams.

"Team 9: Still in circulation from last year"

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your teacher will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Shikamaru stood up and looked towards me. His eyes were saying ' What a drag.' He looked away and looked at Iruka-sensei and raised his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, what team is Naruto on? There are no more teachers and no more genin to go onto his team. What would happen to Naruto?"

I'm pretty sure that he was the only one who noticed that the numbers in the classroom did not match the numbers of possible teams. He also seemed like he didn't want to bother asking but his curiosity got the best of him.

At his question, Iruka-sensei smiled wryly.

"It's okay Shikamaru. Naruto is still getting a team but it will be a special case."

"Do you mind if I stay, Sensei? I want to know what kind of special case he is."

Shikamaru asked to stay and I have to say, for someone who is always lazy, his curiosity is quite the thing. Iruka-sensei looked towards me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Okay Shikamaru, you can stay. But you need to make sure that you catch up to your team as soon as i'm done."

Shikamaru nodded, and sat back down. The rest left the room and it was only the three of us in the room.

"Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki. Your teachers will be Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha."

As soon as Iruka-sensei said that, two shadows appeared at the back of the room. They grabbed me and did a shunshin to get away from the academy. I only had enough time to see Shikamaru suddenly stand up and face me in disbelief before I was whisked away to a training ground.

I found myself in a circular field surrounded by trees. In the clearing, there were three wooden posts for training and nothing else. In front of the posts, there stood Kakashi-nii and Itachi-nii.

For some reason, they were doing a game of rock paper scissors. It seemed like Itachi-nii had won the game. They walked towards me, who was still standing around and staring in a daze, and stopped when they got in front of me. I finally snapped out of my dazed state.

"Hey Itachi-nii, Kakashi-nii. I'm finally a Genin!"

Itachi-nii smirked and Kakashi-nii just gave me his infamous eye smile.

"Good job Naruto, but you still have to take another test to make you into a full genin. You should already know this."

Kakashi-nii said this while he maintained his eye smile.

"If you pass this test, you become a full genin and we will make some changes and rules put into our team."

Itachi-nii said this with, what I deem as, the 'Uchiha smirk' on his face.

"Okay! Let's start the test already! What do I need to do to pass?"

I knew that if I failed, I would be sent back to the academy but I had confidence in my strength so I believe that I'll be okay.

"The test is fairly simple. Fight Itachi."

Kakashi-nii just said something really unreasonable and he still had his eye smile. What a monster.

"Of course, you don't need to beat him. You just need to hit him once. Cough* Aim for the face* cough. You will pass with flying colors if you can hit him. Easy right?"

At Kakashi-nii's words, Itachi-nii looked puzzled. It was most likely about the face punching but it seemed as if the deal was changed half way through. I think that at first it was supposed to be just one clean hit, but it seems that Kakashi-nii is a little annoyed at Itachi-nii right now. Itachi-nii just shook his head and walked to the center of the clearing. He faced towards me and waited. I could only follow.

As I got into stance to get ready to fight. I felt a sense of dread welling up inside of me. As I was thinking what the source was, a window appeared in front of my eyes.

 **KI detected from, "Uchiha Itachi"**

 **Skill learned: KI detection**

Apparently Itachi-nii was the source, there really is no way for me to hold back in this fight. Cause if I did, I would be killed.

Kakashi-nii raised his hand to start the battle. As soon as the arm was swung down, I burst forward at a speed equivalent to a newly promoted jounin. Even with such speeds, I was only able to stun him for a second. As I was reaching his position, Itachi-nii's eyes turned red. Another window popped up.

" **Uchiha Itachi" has activated his Sharingan**

" **Sharingan" a clan dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. Said to be one of the strongest that have ever been found. It can see movement in slow motion and can predict future movement. Can also see the motion of chakra.**

As I was reading the window, I got socked in the stomach by Itachi-nii. I back flipped to land away from him and thankfully, he didn't follow. I stopped a few meters away from him and opened my status to check my HP.

 **HP: 840/880**

With a simple punch he took away 40 HP. As expected of an anbu captain. It was honestly scary to think how easy it would be for him to kill me.

I closed my status and once again looked at the window that I still hadn't gotten rid of. I had lost my momentum because of this and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. I imagined the windows becoming transparent and moving it away from my view. The windows did exactly as I imagined but I didn't know if this was a permanent fix or not but it should do for now.

I once again got into stance and dashed towards Itachi-nii. He tried to punch me again but I was ready for this this time so I was able to dodge. I swung my fist towards his stomach but he grabbed my fist and threw me away.

I flipped in mid air and landed on a tree. I made 5 shadow clones and made them try to attack him.

My shadow clones were about the same strength as me but they could only take three hits at max. Itachi-nii was able to beat them in one. God damn anbu captain.

After my clones were defeated, I made more. This time, I made 20 clones. Currently I was just testing his strength but it seemed like nothing would work unless I was to send about 500 clones. I was pondering if I should just do so when Itachi-nii suddenly appeared in front of me. He once again punched me in my stomach and sent me flying.

After I recovered from the hit, I stood up and looked around me to try and find if Itachi-nii was near. I couldn't see him anywhere but I suddenly heard his voice coming from all around me.

"Come on Naruto. Such simple tactics won't work on me. You better hurry or we will make you go back to the academy and restart another year. If you don't want that to happen, you should hurry up and hit me at least once."

I knew that he was provoking me but I really didn't want to take another year in the academy.

I jumped up onto a tree and started hopping towards the trees in the forest. I continued moving until I was in the densest part in the forest. I made 100 clones and sent them up into the trees to hide. I made another 100 and made them hide underground. I stood behind a tree and waited for Itachi-nii to come to the clearing.

I only had to wait for a few seconds before he came into the clearing. It looked like he was really going easy on me. I knew that if this had been a real battle, I would have died in the first few seconds.

Itachi-nii stopped at the center of the clearing and looked towards my position.

"... You should know that hiding is impossible, come out and fight."

Itachi-nii once again provoked me with an uninterested voice. I signaled the clones in the trees to jump down and attack. The clones attacked him all at once but as soon as the first punch hit, Itachi-nii turned into a flock of crows and disappeared. I looked around the clearing but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I suddenly felt KI coming from behind me. I substituted myself with one of my clones and escaped from a kunai that was about to pierce my head. If it wasn't for my reflexes, that I had trained for so long, I would've been dead. I rushed towards Itachi-nii's position with all my clones.

Together with my clones, we jumped towards Itachi-nii. He started to demolish all my clones with one punch each. Finally, I was the only one left visible.

I threw a kunai at his face and he dodged it by leaning backwards. While he was leaning, I ordered the clones underground to grab his arms and legs. I jumped up and spun midair, getting ready to use an axe-kick.

As soon as he was caught, a landed an axe-kick onto his stomach with my full strength. I jumped back and dispelled my clones. After a few seconds, Itachi-nii became a flock of crows and disappeared. He reappeared a few meters away from where he used to be.

"Well done Naruto, you hit me once but just barely. Do you want to continue the fight or do you want to quit now?"

Apparently, I had actually hit him just now but I still wasn't satisfied with my result so I took a fighting stance and looked towards him.

"You know what I want Itachi-nii. Let's continue."

I once again jumped into the forest to find a suitable place to fight him. The fight resumed once again.

 **Time skip (After the fight)**

I found myself laying down on the ground in front of Kakashi-nii and Itachi-nii. I had been utterly obliterated by Itachi-nii in our fight.

In total, I had hit him three times but Itachi-nii had destroyed three thousand five hundred of my clones and had hit me over twenty times.

Currently, I was resting to make sure that I healed properly with the help of Kurama. She did indeed give me fast healing and my HP was full, but the pain was still kinda there.

After a few minutes, I finally got up and walked towards my nii-sans. When I came in front of them, Kakashi-nii looked up at me and give me an eye smile. He put away his Icha-Icha book and stood up.

"Good job today Naruto. You did quite well to hit Itachi three times in one day. No matter how young Itachi is, he still is an anbu captain. I'm also surprised on the amount of clones you were able to make. Anyways, you pass the test and since the sun is setting, you should go home and rest. Come here again in the morning at 7."

With that said, they both disappeared.

I started to walk around the training ground to make sure that I wouldn't get stuff legs later on. As I was walking, I was falling deep in thought because I felt that I had forgotten something. After a few minutes of pondering it finally hit me.

"AHHHH. I forgot that Jiji had said that I was already a genin and I didnt need to do the test! Dammit! I got beat up for nothing!"

I started banging my head against a tree in frustration.

It didn't take long for me to run out of steam and also leave the training ground to head home.

After I got home, I went straight to bed so that I could wake up earlier than usual tomorrow. I needed more time to do my daily routines and I also needed to step up my training because I finally I received a painful lesson from Itachi-nii.

With heavy thoughts like these, I went to sleep.

 **Next morning**

I got up and out of bed, ready for my daily training and the team meeting at the training ground. I rushed through my regima and went straight towards the training ground, which I learned was called training ground 11.

I got to the training ground 10 minutes early then the appointed time. I looked around to see if Itachi-nii or Kakashi-nii was here, but I didn't see them anywhere so I sat down at the center of the clearing and started to do some stretches.

It was at exactly 7 that Itachi-nii came into the clearing. I finished up my stretches and went to greet him.

"Hey Itachi-nii. Where's Kakashi-nii? Is he going to be late?"

He looked at me and grinned a bit.

"Its okay Naruto, he'll be here at his usual time."

He answered me with a vague answer but I left it be because I thought that he would be here soon.

I turned away from Itachi-nii and walked towards one of the trees at the edge of the clearing.

I slapped on another resistance seal onto my body and started to walk up the tree, by only using chakra. I knew that no matter how good my chakra control was, I needed to get better because of my huge chakra reserves.

Every time I would level up I would get larger reserves and I would need better control so that i could properly do all my Justus.

My current chakra control was at level 7, but every 5 levels or so I would need to level it up again because it would lose a level.

It was okay for now since I was leveling up quite slowly but once I start to do more missions, my level would also start to increase at an higher pace.

Currently, the way that I was leveling up was by doing little things such as training and fulfilling daily quests that I would occasionally do.

The daily quests were quite simple. Most of them were stuff like, "train for 3 hours today" or "complete a prank against 'this' person."

These quests would give me a small amount of experience and by doing this for so many years, I was able to reach level 32.

I didn't know the exact way of leveling up faster, but I was sure that it had to do with missions and also killing the enemy ninja. I shivered at the thought of the act of killing. I knew that it was a necessary thing for ninjas to do, but I just couldn't think killing so many people.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing since I was deep I thought but I was sent out of my complication when a poof of smoke appeared near me. When the smoke cloud dispersed, Kakashi-nii was there with his ever present orange book and his usual eye smile.

"Sorry for being so late Naruto. I saw an old lady who had lost a cat so I went to find the cat but got lost on the road of life while I was at it."

I looked at him blankly for a few seconds before I finally registered what he had said. I hadn't noticed the amount of time that had passed since I had gotten to the training ground. I looked up at the sun, only to see that it was about 2 hours from its peak.

I suddenly heard a ping and a window popped up in front of me.

 **10:05 am**

The window showed the time and I knew that I had just gotten something very useful. If ever I was on a night mission, I could use this to help me. (Yes, I don't think wristwatches existed in that timeline.)

It has been 3 hours since the appointed time of the team meeting. I truly didn't think that Kakashi-nii would have been this late.

I looked towards Itachi-nii but he just shook his head and slightly smiled. It seemed like he had expected this outcome from the beginning. I didn't really care about his lateness because I had been in deep thought for a while and didn't notice the time that had passed down I really didn't care.

I looked towards Kakashi-nii again, only to see a slightly disappointed expression on his face. At least on what was visible of his face.

In the awkward situation that we had created, Itachi-nii came to the rescue.

"Well then, since everyone is here, let's start the team meeting. We would usually start off with self introductions but we all know each other pretty well so we will skip that. We will instead talking about the rules in this team."

I nodded my head to show that I agreed with what Itachi-nii had said. Kakashi-nii was the one who had then started to speak about the rules.

"Rule number 1: comrades before the mission. Make sure that your team is the first priority."

"You might be an one man team now, but you might get a teammate in the future."

"Rule number 2: follow our commands. We are your superiors and you must follow our orders."

"Last but not least, rule number 3: Do not call us -nii from now on. If an enemy ninja where to find out that you thought of us like brothers, they would put more effort into capture."

"Those three rules are the rules of this team. Make sure that you remember them."

I nodded to show my understanding for the rules. He just gave me an eye smile again.

"Okay, now that you understand, I'll tell you the schedule for the next month. Or at least approximately a month."

Itachi-ni, wait, Itachi then took over and started to tell me what was in stock for me for the next month.

It contained training on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. D-ranked missions on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I get a break on Sundays.

I was to repeat this for a whole month, or until I got to do C-ranked missions.

I had no complaints to this because the D-ranked missions can be done by my shadow clones and I would also level up a lot by doing missions.

Today was a Tuesday so it was a training day. I looked at them and waited for them to start my training.

Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared from my field of view. I took out a kunai and blocked an overhead slash that had been made by Kakashi. It was only by chance that I was able to react to his speed. If it hadn't been from the front, I was sure that I would have been killed by him.

"Since you are quite strong already, training will be focused on your speed and reflexes. We need to make sure that your eyes can keep up with your body, ne?"

Kakashi said this with his usual eye smile. But this time, for some reason, it was really scary. I felt a cold chill run down my back.

I jumped away from Kakashi and put up my kunai in a defensive position in front of me.

"I look forward to the lesson, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi-sensei looked stunned for a second before giving another eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, hehe, that sounds quite nice actually. Okay Naruto, I'm not going to go easy on you with your training. Just don't hate me after this."

Right after he had finished talking he once again disappeared from my field of view.

Now, the training had officially started.

 **After training**

I truly did not think that training could be so hellish. I had thought that my own training was hell. But I should have known that there was more than just a single layer in hell.

Currently I was in my bed resting my body as much as I could so that I would still be able to operate tomorrow. I went into my mindscape to pass some time.

My mind scape was now filled with animals. There were many birds singing and crickets making music. For some reason, the older I got and the more things I experienced, my mind scape would get bigger and would get filled with more wild life.

I made my way towards the house near the center of my mind scape. This house was where Kurama would usually spend her time. I would usually see her relaxing with a few fox kits while laying underneath a tree.

Today was no different. I found Kurama sleeping under a tree with a few fox kits lying around her.

As soon as I got close, I saw her ears perk up a bit and she woke up.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, Kurama. I just came here to take a break. Thought I should check up on the library every now and again."

The library that I was speaking of was a part that was added to my mind scape when I had started reading books using shadow clones at the Konoha library. It contains all the Jutsu that I had learned and all the books that I had read.

The library wasn't really that useful for me but it was useful for Kurama. it wasn't that useful for me because I had already memorized all the content of the books but I still sometimes read some books to relax. Kurama found it useful because she didn't have any common knowledge of the current timeline. She also sometimes used the books to relax and to read stories to the fox kits.

The library was also useful to me in another way. It was useful because even of I had memorized all the jutsus, it didn't mean that I had mastered them.

I would head to the library so that I could get the jutsu scrolls and practice the jutsu in my mind scape.

I would continue to try and master a jutsu until I was able to do it with either a single hand seal, or no hand seals at all. So far, I was only able to do that for the kage bunshin and the two other justus that were needed to graduate the academy The rest I needed hand seals to do.

I head into the house. The house was a two story house with a basement. The top floor had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first floor had a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a bathroom. The basement was the library.

I went to the library and headed towards the jutsu section. The library was divided into two sides. The right side contained all the books while the left side contained all the jutsu scrolls. The left side was then divided into six sections. They were; fire, water, wind, earth, lightning and other.

The other section contained Justus such as the kage bunshin no jutsu. Jutsu that didn't fit into an element.

The section that I was heading to was the fire section. I was planning to practice the goukakyuu no jutsu since it was the jutsu that I was closest to mastering completely. After completely mastering it, I would be able to do it with no hand seals.

I took out the scroll and read it over once to remember the contents of the scroll. After I had reread the scroll twice, I put it away and went outside the house to try and master the jutsu.

I had spent approximately 3 hours training in the jutsu. I had just mastered it before i fell flat onto the ground. i closed my eyes and left my mind scape. I looked at the clock window and saw that only three minutes had passed. I had figured this out the first time that I had trained in my mind scape but I was still amazed by it. My mind scape had a time that was 60 times more faster than the outside the mind scape time. It was an ideal place to train for me. Kurama had once told me that a regular person would find it hard to even go into their own mind scape so I was a special case.

Even if it has only been three minutes, I was still dead tired and I needed the rest for tomorrow so I went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up at 5 am to once again do my daily routine. My body has completely healed overnight so I was ready for some more heavy training.

After I did the training routine, I made my way to the training ground again. I got there at 7 am exactly and saw that Itachi-sensei was already there. I once again went to stretch and a wait for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

This time, I only had to wait for an hour for Kakashi-sensei come.

"Good morning people. Today is a mission day so meet me at the Hokage's office in five minutes to receive our mission."

Saying this, he and Itachi-sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke and a flock of crows.

I started to make my way to Jiji's office.

When the help of the shunshin I got there in less than a minute but Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei were already there before me.

"Oh, your here Naruto. Let's go get the mission then."

We walked towards Jiji, who was sitting behind a large desk, and stood at attention.

"Team 11 here for a mission, hokage-sama."

"Understood. Here is a D-ranked mission from a client named Kanno. He would like you to work on his garden and make sure that it is ready for harvest. (AN: I understand shit about gardening so please don't tell me that the season is wrong or something along those lines. What I write is bullshit so don't mind it.)

"Understood hokage-sama. Let's go Naruto."

We turned around and left the office after we received the mission scroll.

We made our way towards one of the civilian houses, which was the client's house. At the back of the house, there was an huge backyard that was mostly used for a garden. The client was also in the back.

"Hello sir, we are here on the request to help you with your garden. We would like to start now. If you would just give all the work to my student, that would be great."

"Understood shinobi-san. Come here kid. Your going to first help me with some manure that I need to move."

"Okay sir."

I made my way towards him. I didn't use shadow clones because I wanted to properly do my first mission by myself.

 **After the mission**

I truly didn't think that it would be so boring and a waste of a time to do. It took me over 3 hours just to finish the mission when it could have taken me less then one if I had used shadow clones. I truly regret thinking that this would have been a good experience.

Currently, I am walking towards the hokage's office once again to report to Jiji that the mission was done, and to go get my pay.

Beside me was Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei. Itachi-sensei was walking with a stoic face as usual while Kakashi-sensei was reading his orange book, as usual.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we change the training to everyday and let my clones do the D-ranked missions? I feel that they are a waste of time."

"Hmm. And pray tell why you think they are useless. If you can give a satisfying answer, I'll go with your proposal."

"I think that these missions are useless because I once heard from Jiji that D-ranked missions were for the genin teams to build up teamwork. If that is true, then since I don't have any teammates, it's an useless exercise. Another reason is because I can still get the required amount of D-ranked missions to become a chunin just by making my clones, who have the same abilities as me, do them for me."

I gave him the reasons why but I truthfully just wanted to train more and not do anything boring such as D-ranks.

Kakashi-sensei just eye smiled at me once again and went back to reading. After a while of reading and walking, he finally answered.

"You make some good points Naruto. I think that from now on, you can do exactly as you had stated. As for the new training schedule, you will now have a break on Wednesdays and Sundays. And, the trainings difficulty will be increased. Any objections?"

"None at all Kakashi-sensei. Please take care of me from now on. Itachi-sensei too."

We soon made it to Jiji's office. We successfully reported our mission and got our pay.

As soon as I got my pay, a window popped up in front of me.

 **Successfully completed mission. +25 and exp.**

 **Successfully completed first mission of career. +200 experience.**

 **Leveled up!**

 **Leveled up to level 33.**

 **Added mission record on status screen.**

I suddenly got many windows popping up in front of me. I was so glad that I had made them see through or else I would have been completely blinded by them.

Apparently the experience gained from D-ranks were not that much but I was still able to level up. I was going to check my status but I suddenly felt very lazy and didn't want to check up on my status.

"Ugh, tired… To troublesome. Need rest…"

I was too tired from all my excitement that I had felt today and I really just wanted to rest.

I made my way home and then went straight to bed. I was now finally a ninja.

* * *

 **Mini omake**

With client: "Thank you for coming today Shinobi-sans."

"It is no problem at all Kanno-san. Just tell Naruto here what to do and he will do it for you."

"Thank you shinobi-san. Come here kid. I want you to take care of my garden."

His attitude changed completely from talking to Kakashi-sensei and then to me. But since it was a mission, I had to do it properly.

I walked up towards the garden but I stopped around 10 meters away from it.

I made a single hand seal and breathed in a lung full of air.

" **Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!"**

When I breathed out, an huge fireball came out of my mouth. The garden was completely burned up by my jutsu.

I stepped away a bit to admire my handiwork.

"That's a job well done if I do say something myself. One garden, completely taken care of."

I walked off without looking back even once. I could tell that the client, Kanno, was still extremely confused on what had happened.

I myself think that he can not complain because he had not specified on what part of the garden needed to be taken care of and it what kind of way.

Later on, Kakashi-nii came to get me and brought me back to the client to apologize. He then had scolded me in a strict tone but I knew that he was laughing underneath his mask.

 **End**

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

I plan to make the next chapter in the next month but life is unpredictable so please don't blame me.

Next chapter will contain a small time skip and go straight into the wave mission.

Bye now! Till next time!


	5. Wave mission: chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story. (And I don't mean anything simple the grammar is shit kinda review. I mean the helpful kind.)

I have said in the past that english is my second language so reviews are helpful.

I also do not have a writing technique and know almost nothing confidently about writing. I'm still in school.

I will once again thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

I have also made a major change in my last few chapters. One reader had mentioned that the weights would be too heavy and adding on the gravity seals, it just wouldn't work. So, i have lowered the weights in my past chapters and changed gravity seals into resistance seals. I have also changed HP into Health points. I made an mistake in the past chapters and called it Hit points.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors. (I did proof read tho.(It was a bitch))

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or someone really pissed)

Recap: Naruto had started his genin training under Kakashi and Itachi. He has his clones do D-ranks while he trains with Kakashi and Itachi 5 times a week.

* * *

 **Wave mission**

* * *

 **Received a C-rank**

 **Time skip: 1 month**

I was currently training alone at training ground 11. It had been a month since I had officially became a genin and had started to train under Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei. I had let my clones do all the D-ranks and I myself would train with Kakashi-sensei or Itachi-sensei.

Most of the time, one of them would be supervising my clones while the other would train me. With a whole month of training and missions, my status has increased dramatically. I opened my status to check my improvements.

" _Status."_

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Age: 12 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"**

 **" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer" "Try hard" "Seal master" "Prankster King" "Friend of Kurama" "Hard worker" "Actor" "dead last"**

 **Mission record:**

 **D: 120**

 **C:0**

 **B: 0**

 **A: 0**

 **S: 0**

 **Level: 37**

 **HP: 960/960**

 **Chakra: 10300/10300**

 **STR: 107**

 **DEX: 103**

 **STL: 155**

 **AGL: 125**

 **INT: 130**

 **LUK: 150**

 **CKA: 206**

 **VIT: 96**

 **AN: For Chakra +1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT +1 pt = +10 HP.**

 **Appraisal LV:7**

 **Calm mind**

 **Strong Body**

 **Auto Regen LV:8 (regenerate HP and chakra 150 per second)**

 **Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (+5000) in Chakra per tail.)**

 **KI detection LV: 5**

 **Presence detection LV: MAX**

 **Presence isolation LV: 8**

 **Pain tolerance LV: 9**

 **Kenjutsu LV: 7 (Low jounin/ high chunin level)**

 **Fuinjutsu LV: Max (Seal master)**

 **Chakra manipulation LV:8**

 **Chakra control LV: 7**

 **Physical reinforcement LV: 8**

 **Wind manipulation LV: 8**

 **Fire manipulation LV: 7**

 **Water manipulation LV: 7**

 **Lightning manipulation LV: 7**

 **Earth manipulation LV: 6**

Most of my skills didn't get a level up but the rest have improved greatly. At one point, my chakra control was at level 8 but it got lowered to level 7 again when I got to level 35. My chakra had crossed the 10 000 line now and I knew that I was a stamina beast.

I had also increased the level for KI detection. Every time that I trained with my senseis, they would use KI on me so that I could get used to it. With this continuing on for a whole month, it just leveled up naturally.

There was one thing that had been added onto my status screen at the time that I had finished my first mission, that was the mission record.

The mission record recorded the amount of missions that I had completed in total. Currently, since I was leaving it to my clones and I could do about four a day, I was a 120 D-ranks and zero for the rest.

In the last month, I hadn't focused on any jutsus and I had made all my clones work on taijutsu and some kenjutsu. I myself was only focused on my physical strength and speed.

Under Kakashi-sensei's tutelage, I had become much faster and much stronger.

Under Itachi-sensei's tutelage, I had become much better with weapons and stealth.

With this, I was sure that no regular chunin would be able to beat me.

I was also sure that none of the other genin teams would be able to beat me.

At the academy, there had been a total of 10 teams announced but only four teams had passed the test. The four teams were, team 7, 8, 10 and my team, 11. The rest of the teams had failed the test. I was right to think of them as cannon fodder.

Currently, the publicly known best team is team seven because of Sasuke being on the team. Even when there were some other Uchiha left, the council focused mainly on Sasuke because of how young he was and because it would be easier to manipulate him. The civil council would always try their best to berate me and make Sasuke into a public genius hero. It was honestly creepy on how far the council would go to get on his good side.

Aside from Sasuke, there was also Reto who was an actual genius in genjutsu. He apparently took after his aunt, Kurenai quite a lot.

Last and surely the least, there is Sakura. There is nothing much to say about her. She is still a fan girl.

My one man team was hidden from the general public and many people didn't even know that a team 11 existed. Even if my team didn't get any fame, I knew that my team was the best overall.

Anyways, today was the day that I would finally be able to do C-rank missions. I had done D-ranks for a month and trained for a month and Kakashi-sensei had told me yesterday that I was fully capable of doing C-ranks now.

This meant that I was finally going to be able to go out of Konoha.

As I was doing a few punches, Itachi-sensei appeared in the clearing. I stopped punching and looked towards him.

"Hey Naruto. How heavy are your weights right now?"

I looked at him blankly for a few seconds. I couldn't understand why he would suddenly ask something like that. It took me a few seconds before I could answer.

"Uh… I'm at 300 kg total with 3 resistance seals. Why?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just a bit of a bet Kakashi and I had made. Kakashi's waiting at the hokage's office so meet us there in five minutes."

He then turned into a flock of crows and left the clearing.

I could only stare at the place that he had been at in puzzlement. The only way that I could get an answer was by getting it from him directly. I shunshined away towards Jiji's office.

As soon as I reached Jiji's office, I was greeted to the sight of Kakashi-sensei giving some bills to Itachi-sensei. I knew that Itachi-sensei had won the bet that he was talking about. I chose to butt in to find out what exactly they bet on.

"What were you guys betting on?"

Kakashi-sensei suddenly looked troubled and for some reason, his eyes showed a bit of guilt.

"It's nothing much Naruto. We just bet on what your weights would be at right now and I had better for 300 kg while Kakashi here had better for 250 kg. He's feeling slightly guilty because he feels that he had slightly underestimated you."

Itachi-sensei supplied me with an answer.

"Ooh. So that's how it was. You don't need to worry Kakashi-sensei, I don't really mind much so it's okay."

I really didn't blame him because at the end of the academy, I was at around 150 kg but in a bit over a month, I had doubled the weight. I had also just added my weights to 300 kg this morning.

"Enough about this. Can I finally start to do C-ranked missions now? I can't wait! What kind of things do I need to do?"

I was truly excited to do C-ranked missions. I was finally going to be able to get out of Konoha and get better experience so that I could level up faster.

"Yes Naruto. We are finally going to do our C-ranked mission. Just let Hokage-sama speak and give us the mission, ne?"

"Okay Kakashi-sensei."

After I had calmed down a bit, Jiji finally started to speak.

"For team 11, I will have you do a joint mission with team 7 on an escort mission to the Nami no Kuni. The client is a bridge builder named Tazuna and you are to protect him until he finishes his bridge. Understood?"

"""Yes Hokage-sama"""

"Team seven has already left with Tazuna and had left a few hours ago. I want you to catch up and explain to them that it is a joint mission. Dismissed."

"""Hai!"""

"Meet at the north gate in half a hour. Don't be late."

Kakashi-sensei left after stating the meeting time. I could only look baffled at the idea of Kakashi-sensei not being late. Itachi-sensei left soon after and I had not a second later.

I went home and got a few scrolls that contained weapons, camping gear, food and other needs. After I put the scrolls inside my robes inner pocket, I made my way towards the north gate. I was early by about 10 minutes but when I got there, I saw that Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei were already there. I just couldn't wrap my head around the thought that Kakashi-sensei actually knew how to be early. As soon as I landed in front of them, they got ready to leave.

"Naruto, this is your first ever C-rank so let's do our best to make it a successful mission. We will try to catch up by nightfall. Let's go."

Everything was quite fast pace but I liked it. We ran out the gate at mid chunin speeds.

After running for a few hours, we found some battle remains on the ground. There was a cut log, as few kunai and some blood scattered across the ground. Kakashi-sensei bent down near the blood and inspected it.

"It's been more than a few hours since the fight occurred. About five hours ago at most. And four and a half hours at the least. We should hurry."

We once again started to move. But this time, we went a bit faster because it seemed like there would be a need for us to go a bit faster.

While we were heading towards Nami no kuni. I could tell that team 7 had been moving at a civilian pace for the client and that they didn't even try to cover their tracks. I was sure that since they had gotten attacked once already, they would at least try to make sure that there would be a lower chance of it not happening again by covering their tracks.

I knew that team seven's jounin sensei was evaluating on them how well they would do on their first ever C-rank mission but I could only imagine on how disappointed he was on team sevens antics.

At around 5:30 pm, when we were getting near Nami no kuni, we encountered a thick mist. We stopped just outside the mists zone.

I could instantly tell that this must was made out of chakra. The mist was most likely caused by the 'kirigakure no jutsu.' which meant that there was a random Kiri nuke-nin around here or that team seven was going against a Kiri nuke-nin.

As I was pondering on which was correct, the mist suddenly let up.

In front of us, there were; two standing genins, one collapsed genin, one civilian old man, one Konoha jounin sensei, one Zabuza Momochi and a single Kiri hunter nin. It was quite a setup.

Suddenly, the hunter nin picked up Zabuza and jumped away. I was about to give chase when the jounin sensei, Yamato I think, collapsed onto the ground.

I gave up on the thought of giving chase. I walked towards Yamato to check if he was okay.

Yamato had a huge cut going down his arm and it seemed like he had a severe case of chakra exhaustion. The other collapsed person was Sasuke. He was uninjured but he had a mild case of chakra exhaustion. After checking on the collapsed people, I saw Kakashi-sensei talking with the client. After a bit, he made his way towards me.

"Naruto, carry Sasuke. We are going to go to the client's house and heal Yamato up. Let's go."

He carefully picked up Yamato and started to head towards the water with the client leading the way. I picked up Sasuke a followed after them.

We got on a boat to cross the water so that we could get to Tazuna-sans house. It took us a few minutes but we were finally able to cross the water. After crossing, we went straight towards a little house that was apparently Tazuna's house.

After reaching the house, we went straight inside and was greeted by a beautiful blue haired woman. She looked to be around 25 years old and was a civilian. After seeing Tazuna, her eyes widened a bit and she had suddenly gotten an extremely happy smile on her face.

"Otou-san! Your back. I'm so glad."

She hugged Tazuna and then looked towards us

"I would assume that you guys are the ninjas that father has hired for his protection. Thank you for keeping him safe."

She bored towards us and then walked deeper into the house.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so please wash up first."

"Okay Tsunami. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Tazuna answered her and then looked towards us.

"That was my daughter Tsunami. I also have a grandson who should be upstairs right now. Anyways, please make yourself at home. You can use the guest rooms for your friends who are injured. It is on the second floor and the third door on the left."

With that said, he left towards where Tsunami had went.

We brought Yamato-sensei and Sasuke up into the guest room. As soon as we laid them down, Itachi-sensei checked on them again.

"Yamato and Sasuke will wake up by tomorrow but they will not heal completely. Sasuke will be okay in another two days but Yamato will need a week at most."

He got up and we left the room after making sure that they were sleeping soundly and that there weren't any dangers for them. We went down to the first floor and saw that dinner was ready. We immediately went to the dinner table and started to eat.

While eating, we found out the full situation in Nami no kuni. In the past few months, the boss of Gato inc, Gato, had came into the country and started to suck the country dry of all its resources. He hired thugs, ninjas and thieves to do his dirty work.

Finally, when Tazuna, as one of the only people who were brave enough to stand up to Gato, had enough he chose to create a bridge so that Nami didn't have to rely on Gato and they could once again gain more resources.

He and a few volunteers had started to make a bridge under Tazuna instructions but, Gato had found out the true purpose and he had hired more thugs to terrorize the workers so that the bridge wouldn't be completed. This now led to the current situation where Tazuna had to lie about the missions difficulty so that he could afford to hire even a few ninjas, which ended up being us.

After we ate, we checked up on the injured and then went straight to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a training day because we had seen the performance done by team seven and we knew that they needed a huge improvement.

 **Next morning**

As always, I woke up at around 5 am. I left my room and silently made my way outside. When I made it outside, I was met with a beautiful sunrise and the refreshing smell of the sea. It was the first time that I had seen the real sea. The sea was so vast and laid out before me so clearly. The risings sun was reflecting off the calm surface of the sea. I had always thought that the books over exaggerated on how beautiful the sea was but now I knew that they were not exaggerating when they had described the sea.

After a few minutes of gazing, I turned away from the sea and headed towards a small field that was further inland. Nami no kuni wasn't very large but it was still large enough to be considered a country. Nami no kuni waz composed of several islands and each island was about five times the size of Konoha at max, and at least double the size of Konoha at minimum. The island that we were on was the closest one to mainland and also the largest one. At least the quarter of the island was a forest while half of the island were either fields, clearings or mountains. That said, the village did not fuller cover the last quarter. The houses were quite far apart and there were many empty lands.

The place I was currently at was one of those empty lands. This area was at the border of the forest and was also quite far from the human settlements.

I started to do my daily training regimen.

 **Time skip**

I finished my training at around 7:30 am. I wiped some sweat off of me and then started to head back to Tazuna's house.

When I reached the house, I immediately got changed to my usual attire and went down to the first floor.

When I got there, I found Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsunami-san. Do you need any help in making breakfast? If you do then please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try my best to help."

As soon as I greeted her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. She seemed to be in a much calmer mood then she had been yesterday.

"Good morning Naruto-san. Thank you for the offer but I am just about to finish anyway. I'll be grateful if you can just call your friends down for breakfast."

I nodded at her words and went upstairs once again to call down everyone for breakfast. After a few minutes, everyone was in the dining room except for Sasuke and Yamato because they had both yet to wake up.

After a peaceful and quiet breakfast, Kakashi and Itachi-sensei brought the people from team seven out into the forest for training. I had stayed because I had been nominated as Tazuna's guard for today.

At first, I had helped Tsunami-san with the housework because Tazuna had still yet to get ready. After about half an hour, we left to go to the bridge.

At the bridge, there were about 15 to 20 people who were working. I chose to sit on the side and make sure that no trouble came to Tazuna.

In the middle of the day, one of the workers walked up towards Tazuna. I tensed slightly just in case that man was planning to do something to Tazuna. He started to talk with Tazuna and to me, it seemed like something wasn't right and that there was an problem. After a bit of eavesdropping, I found that there was an problem and that the conversation that he had with Tazuna was quite surprising.

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san. I can't keep working here. I still have my wife and children at home. I can't keep doing this. I'm afraid that Gato would kill them if I continued to help you. I'm sorry. I hope you can understand me."

Tazuna at first seemed angry and had clenched his fist but then he suddenly relaxed his body. He wryly smiled and then put his hand in his pocket and took out some bills.

"I understand. Here's your pay. Go back to your family and make sure that they are safe. Thanks for all the help."

Tazuna handed him the money and sent him off with good intentions. The man smiled a bit guiltily but nevertheless, he took the money and left. Before he got off the bridge, he bowed once towards Tazuna's direction and then hurried away. Tazuna just sighed and continued to work.

Over the course of the day, similar scenes occurred a few times. Each time, he would do the exact same thing and sigh. At the end of the day, there were only 7 people left working on the bridge.

As the sun was setting, everyone left the bridge. Only Tazuna and I were left. I looked over at Tazuna who was staring at the unfinished end of the bridge with worried eyes. He was most likely worried about the end results. If something like today happened again, the bridge would never be finished. He sighed once again and started to head home. I too left the bridge. I caught up to Tazuna and started to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey old man, if you want, I could help you with the bridge tomorrow. I can get a few hundred workers for you. What do you think?"

After I spoke, Tazuna looked at me in disbelief. If he was able to get a hundred workers working on the bridge then he could finish the rest of the bridge in three days instead of the original one month that was estimated. The problem was that it wasn't that easy to find workers in Nami no kuni. A lot of the men and children were starving and the women were mostly taken away by Gato.

If it was that easy to find workers, he wouldn't have needed to struggle through so many tough moments.

Tazuna opened his mouth a bit but then closed it again and glared at me. Apparently, he thought that I was messing with him. He turned around sharply and left at a faster pace then before. I silently watched his back. I couldn't help but grin in anticipation as I imagined his reaction to my shadow clone.

As Tazuna was walking, I created a shadow clone in front of him without moving. To him, it seemed like I had appeared out of nowhere in a poof of smoke.

"Calm down you old man. You don't need to be in such a rush. The least you can do is hear me out no?"

My clone that was in front of Tazuna spoke in a carefree manner. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and you could tell that he had a grin on his face even when he had his mask on.

Tazuna just looked flabbergasted. He didn't know that it was just a clone and he thought that it was me. I'm pretty sure that he had thought that I had used instant movement or something. He looked back towards me where he had thought was my last position only to see that I was still there. He kept looking back and forth between the two of us. He finally just fell down onto the ground and curled up. I heard some mumbling coming from him and I'm pretty sure that I heard some words such as crazy, blonde, want and mommy.

I walked towards Tazuna and stood in front of him. I dismissed the clone and it disappeared with a poof.

"Hey old man, you good? That was just a shadow clone so you don't have to worry. My shadow clones are the workers that I was talking about. With my shadow clones, you can get the work done faster and you don't need to pay them. So, would you like my help tomorrow or not?"

Tazuna slowly uncurled and stood up. He slightly glanced at me then turned away and started walking.

"I expect you to come to the bridge by 8 am tomorrow. I'm going to work you to your bones you stinking brat. AND, just telling you now but I already knew that they were shadow clones. I was just playing around. Nothing to it."

With a huff, Tazuna walked further away. I could only smile wryly and follow him home.

It was dinner time when we got back to Tazuna's house. At the dinner table, there was a recently woken up Sasuke and the rest of team seven. It seemed like Itachi-sensei was upstairs while Kakashi-sensei was patrolling outside. There was also one kid who I didn't know that was sitting and the table. It was Tazuna who answered my unasked question.

"Inari! You came out of your room. Thank god!"

Tazuna seemed to be truly glad. I then heard that Inari was his grandson and that he had been in his room ever since his father figure had been publicly executed.

As soon as Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei arrived to the dinner table, we started to eat.

All was nice and peaceful until someone apparently couldn't stand it anymore.

It was when Reto and Sakura were telling Sasuke about the training that they had done today and that they had felt much stronger now. Sasuke just grunted but I could see some envy in his eyes. It was at that time that that 'someone' couldn't stand it anymore.

"How can you guys act so happy!? No matter how strong you guys get, you can't beat Gato. You guys don't know what pain is, you guys have been living spoiled lives with your parents and you don't have to suffer. You guys can't beat Gato no matter what you do!"

It was Inari who had snapped. It was completely silent for a second but then, the room temperature dropped by 10 degrees. I had unconsciously let out my KI. I knew that he was distressed because his father figure had been killed but I just couldn't stand someone telling me that I didn't know pain and I had never suffered.

I glared at Inari. He fell down and started to back away. He was shivering in fright and I knew that I should've stopped but he needed to learn a lesson.

" **Pain? Suffering? You think that we don't know what they are? Sasuke there has had the majority of his clan murdered. My senseis have lost those who were precious to them time and time again. And I, I have been beat up since young and brought so close to death that I had seen the shinigami. You should also be glad that you at least have a mother. Me? I've suffered through it all without parents for my whole life. Motherly love? Never felt it. You think you know pain and experienced suffering? Think again. There are thousands of people out there who have suffered worse than you. You piece of sh…!"**

Before I could finish what I was about to say, I felt Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's hands on my shoulders. I looked towards them and they shook their heads. I knew that they meant to say that I shouldn't say something that I would regret later on.

I pulled my hood lower and got up. I silently left the house and the temperature went back to normal. I walked towards town first.

As I was walking, I saw many children orphaned on the streets and begging for food. I once again felt rage grow inside me like a burning inferno.

As I continued to walk, I saw two thugs walking into the forest. I figured out that they were Gato's men from their conversation. I followed them into the forest and saw that they were heading to a large building in the middle of the forest. I instantly knew that this was Gato's lair. I stopped a bit away from the entrance and hid in the trees.

The two men walked towards the entrance and were stopped by two guards. They talked for a bit but they were allowed to pass soon after. The two guards once again stood at attention after the two thugs went inside.

After only a few minutes, the guards slumped down against the entrance. They lowered their guard and started to relax more. I took this chance and moved closer. I was now close enough to hear them if they spoke. It didn't take long for them to get bored and start talking to each other.

"I'm so bored. I wish we could go down to the basement where all the village girls are. I haven't done it for a week now. I cant wait till this shift is over."

"I know what you mean man. I haven't done it for two weeks now. Gato's been taking all the good chicks for himself and only leaving the ones he gets bored with for us."

The words they were using were vague and even if I was young, I knew what they were talking about. I had an idea of what they were going to do because of Jiji's orange book.

Rage and KI started to leak out of me. I had to struggle a bit to reel it in so that I didn't alert anyone. I thought through the information that I knew.

I knew that the village girls were in the basement and they were being used as toys and that I should beat the shit out of all the thugs in Gato's hideout.

I cut off all the chakra going to the resistance seals. As soon as I did this a transparent window appeared in front of me.

 **Resistance seals off**

 **AGL +30**

Because of the loss in resistance on my body, I got an increase in speed.

I took out a kunai and slowly edged my way around some trees so that I could get closer. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. This might not be against ninjas but I still knew that it was dangerous. As soon as I was less than 20 meters away and still in the trees, I dashed forward.

I ran towards them at mid-jounin speeds. This was a speed that most ninja's would only be able to see a blur. The two thugs couldn't even react to the kunai slashing towards them. I slashed their necks right on their vocal cords, making them drown and foam at the mouth. They dropped with a third onto the ground. I looked towards them and saw that they were foaming at the mouth. I knew that they were dead.

My breathing hitched and turned a bit shallow. I pushed down the urge to puke and dragged them towards the forest and burned their bodies. I created two clones and made them henge into two thugs to stand at the entrance. I couldn't keep it down anymore and ran towards some bushes to hurl in.

After a few seconds, I wiped my mouth and went into the hideout. I knew that I still had things to do.

I made my way through the hideout silently. I went into every room and killed every guard or thug that I saw. I killed them all with a single kunai thrust to the neck.

I continued doing this for about an hour until I got to the tenth floor. I had yet to go to the basement but I had chosen to do that last.

The tenth floor only had a long hallway that was leading towards some huge double doors. The doors looked slightly similar to Jiji's hokage doors but the color was different.

I slowly made my way towards the doors and opened them slightly to peek inside.

Inside, I saw Gato, who was an old midget wearing a suit and sunglasses, groping an young woman, about 20 years old, who was silently crying.

I snuck into the room and made my way behind Gato. The woman saw me and I could see a bit of hope in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but I put a finger against my lips to show that she shouldn't speak right now. She closed her mouth and silently nodded.

I took out a kunai and threw it towards the arm that was groping her. The kunai hit Gato's elbow and embedded there. It took him a second to react to the sudden pain but as soon as he saw the kunai, he started to scream.

He flung his arm in the air and shoved the woman away. I created a clone to take away the woman from this room. My clone grabbed the woman and jumped out the window.

"Now that that's taken care of, shall we talk business?"

I tilted my head to the side a bit in a questioning manner. Gato had lost his sunglasses at the time the he was flinging his arm around. I could now see a deep fear inside his eyes.

"It's quite the simple deal actually. All you have to do is sign over all rights to me for your company, Gato inc. And, you have to give me all your money. By doing this, I might spare your life. Easy right?"

To him, it must have seemed like I had tossed him a life jacket in the sea of despair and fear that he was in. At first, he seemed slightly confused, but it only took him a second to start nodding like a bobble head.

I created another clone to start writing up some contract sheets which I had learned how to do from some business books from the library.

While my clone was doing this, I walked over to Gato. I took out a blank piece of paper and eye smiled at him.

"Write down all of your bank account information and the locations of all your secret stashes and warehouses."

He took the paper and took out a pen from his pocket. He slightly hesitated and looked up at me. I let loose a bit of KI and he went straight down to writing down all the information.

I looked over the page and then put it into my inventory.

I rarely ever used my inventory because there really wasn't much that I needed to put in. I only had an wooden sword, a katana and a tanto in there. I also had a few dozen of each ninja gear but those were for emergencies. For this mission, since I was with my team, I had to put them into my backpack to make it appear that I was going to be ready for a long mission.

I could've put it all into storage seals but they didn't know that I was a seal master. All they knew was that I was good at seals.

A bit later, my clone handed me the contract papers and dispersed. As soon as he was gone, I got all the information on the contract papers. They were exactly as I wanted them so I just handed them over to Gato. He started to read them over but I took out another kunai and glared at him.

"Sign the papers now or you'll die instantly. Your choice."

He stopped reading and started signing as soon as he heard my threat. As soon as he was done, he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Your going to spare me right? I did just as you asked so please just spare my life. I beg of you."

He dropped onto his knees and kowtowed towards me. I scoffed at him and put my foot on his head.

"How many villagers did you kill even when they had begged you. If it didn't work for them, why should it work for you? I had only said that I _might_ spare you. Nothing more. But, since I'm generous, I'll listen to your last words. Speak them then die."

I put the contracts into my inventory and then I created a clone and left the room. I made my way down to the basement while resisting the urge to puke as I kept seeing the corpse that I had made.

When I got to the basement, i saw about 20 young females chained to the wall and looking like they were prisoners. The guards were asleep so I killed them all by stabbing them in the neck. I broke the shackles on the girls and I did my best to silently comfort them. I brought them outside the hideout and made a clone. I told them to follow the clone back to the village and go meet their families. I waited for the clone near Gato to pop before I created a huge fireball to burn down the whole building. The building burned down completely with all the corpses inside of it.

The last words of Gato had been quite interesting. Instead of calling them words, it was more like a full out rant. He kept saying that he hated ninjas and that they were untrustworthy. He had also mentioned that he had hired Zabuza, who appeared to be somewhere else, and that he was never planning to pay him. Something about A-ranks being too expensive.

Apparently, my clone had cut off his head and had put it into the inventory. I opened inventory and saw that his head was indeed there.

With this, I figured out that my inventory was shared with all of my clones.

I felt the adrenaline rush leave me as I was watching the flames. I felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded. I recalled all the dying faces of the thugs and once again got the urge to hurl. I went to some nearby bushes and puked into them.

After I was finished, I stumbled my way towards the village but I collapsed before I could get there. The last thing I heard was a notification window popping up but I couldn't see since I had already fallen unconscious.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **At Tazuna's house. (Inari's rant.)**

"How can you guys act so happy!? No matter how strong you guys get, you can't beat Gato. You guys don't know what pain is, you guys have been living spoiled lives with your parents and you don't have to suffer. You guys can't beat Gato no matter what you do!"

The rooms temperature dropped by a few degrees and I saw everyone shiver.

The cause was me. I had my head tilted down and I had unconsciously released some KI and chakra.

" **Pain? Suffering? You think that we haven't gone through any of those? Let me tell you something you little brat. You see that kid over there? His names Reto. Almost no one knows who is and he is always treated as Conan fodder. That pink haired girl next to him? She has zero sex appeal and has an banshee's scream. She would never be able to get an boyfriend. Sasuke? He has to live with an hairstyle that looks like an ducks ass."**

I had just started but Inari was already shaking a lot. I had still not calmed down so I continued.

" **My two senseis also go through sufferings. Itachi-sensei has to live with an brother that has an ducks ass on his head while Kakashi-sensei, my other teacher, has spent so much money on hair supplies and Icha Icha books. The problem is, no matter how hard he tries, his hair always sticks up and his books get stolen by angry women. As for me? I'm the one who is the worst off. I have been banned from eating ramen for a long time now. I suffer daily without the heavenly food. It pains my heart so much that I have to turn away from ramen so that I could get stronger. So you think you have suffered? Think again."**

As soon as I had finished my ranting, Inari collapsed completely while holding his hand over his heart as if he was in pain.

His short bangs shadowed over his eyes. It was a while before he spoke again.

"I…. I have underestimated ninjas too much. Thank you for the lesson that you have taught me Naru-nii."

He slowly got up and in his eyes, there were slight tears and a profound deepness that showed that he had learned many deep things. He walked away and went up to his room silently.

I folded my arms over my chest and nodded a few times.

"I have taught him well."

I heard a few bones crack and I looked towards the others. They all were cracking their knuckles and smiling eerily at me.

Only one thought went through my mind before I got punched in the face by Sakura.

'...I'm fucked.'

 **End of bonus**

* * *

Hey guys that's the end of this chapter.

I was honestly planning to make this longer but I got stuck on the next bit and hadn't moved for a whole week. I thought that it would be an better idea to just update sooner then later so the next chapter will have a bit more stuff on Nami no Kuni.

Once again, please review or pm me. I love reading them.

The next chapter wont come out for a while because school is starting soon and I am still stuck with my story.


	6. Wave mission part 2: chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry that it was late but in my defense, schools just to time consuming.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story. (And I don't mean anything like, "the grammar is shit" kinda review. I mean the helpful kind.)

I have said in the past that English is my second language so reviews are helpful.

I also do not have a writing technique and know almost nothing confidently about writing. I'm still in school.

I have removed chapter 2 and combined it with chapter one because it was kinda getting annoying for me to see 2 of my chapters being less than 3000 words.

I will once again thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors. (I did proof read tho.(It was a bitch))

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" ** _Naruto"_** demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or someone really pissed)

 **Aftermath**

 **Time skip: Next morning**

I woke up to the glare of the sun creeping through the branches of the trees. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the same forest that I was in last night. I looked around myself and saw that the forest around me was calm and quiet but around 300 meters behind me, there was a clearing that was created by the aftermath of the fire that I had caused last night.

I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my body. It was then that I saw the notification windows. There were many windows overlapping in front of me.

 **Level up! 3**

 **Title earned: Savior. Perk: 10 points in strength and becomes more trustworthy and dependable in people's eyes.**

 **Title earned: bandit slayer. Perk: 10% damage against bandit.**

 **Title earned: interrogator. Perk: 10% chance of gaining information without effort in interrogation.**

 **Congratulations! You have reached level 40. You are granted the skill 'hawk eye.'**

 **Skill: Hawk eye. This skill allows you to adjust your vision to see things from an long distance. Level 1 hawk eye allows you to see up to 250 meters away perfectly.**

I got many notifications but a lot of them were useless notifications such as you are now the owner of Gato inc. Or things like 1 STL and 1 INT.

I was stopped from reading the rest of the notifications because of another one that had popped up in front of me.

 **Presence detected.**

 **Chakra level: high chuunin**

 **KI: N/A**

 **Female**

 **Direction: north**

As soon as I finished reading the notification, I heard rustling from the bushes in front of me.

From the bushes, I saw an pretty girl walk into my line of sight. She showed an surprised expression when she saw me just standing there but I could see that she wasn't that surprised by me being here.

I studied her a bit more closely and saw that she was about my age, maybe a bit older. She had pitch black and silky hair while her eyes were an dark brown. She had an slim heart shaped face which still had a slight bit of baby fat on it. She was wearing an light blue kimono that almost made it impossible to tell what gender she was. In her hands, she held a small basket that was filled with herbs.

As I was staring at the herbs and was wondering what kind of herbs they were, a window popped up pointing at the plants in her basket.

 **Comfrey**

 **Herb used to treat burns, bruises ect.**

 **Aloe Vera**

 **Plant used to treat wounds such as cuts and burns.**

The window helped me identify the plants and I started to understand how useful this appraisal was. I looked towards the girl and thought.

" _Appraisal."_

The information for her instantly popped up.

 **Haku**

 **Lv: 36**

 **Sex: Female Age: 14**

" **Apprentice of Zabuza"**

We stared at each other for a few seconds. More specifically, I stared at the words above her head while she was staring at me in simple curiosity.

I shifted my eyes down a bit and looked at her properly. I put on the most sincere face that I could muster. "Hello! Nice day isn't it."

The girl looked taken back for a second. I don't think she would have thought that I would just straight up greet her.

An awkward silence took place in the clearing that we were in. Cold sweat started to drop down my back. I had rarely ever had conversations with anyone aside from Kurama and I really didn't know how to speak properly to strangers, aside from the threats. Those were easy to do.

The girl, Haku, smiled an beautiful smile and tilted her head slightly to the side a bit, as if to show that she was really curious about something.

"Yes. It is quite an nice day today. I'm sorry if this comes out slightly rude but what's someone as young as you doing out in the woods so early in the morning? I sure do hope that you weren't sleeping out in the woods last night."

I scratched the back of my head and wryly laughed. "..ehehe. You caught me there. I was out training last night and got to tired and ended up sleeping out here."

Haku eyes widened a bit. "Training? What kind of training were you doing. Are you something like an athlete?"

"No no. You see, I'm a ninja I was training so that I could get stronger and protect my precious ones. Jiji once told me that if I worked hard while thinking of my precious ones, I could get stronger faster."

As soon as I had mentioned 'ninja,' Haku slightly took a step back. She relaxed again as soon as she heard what I said after.

"I think your Jiji is right. I too believe that you can get stronger if you have precious people that you wish to protect. Anyways I must get going now so goodbye. If fate allows it, I hope to see you once again."

With that, she walked passed me and left the clearing.

I too started to once again make my way back to Tazuna's house, ready for the scolding that I would get from my sensei's.

 **Tazuna's house**

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. I looked towards the kitchen saw no one there. I looked towards the dining room and saw no one there. I then looked towards the living room and once again, there was no one there. I opened the door fully and silently made my way in. I slowly closed the door behind me and made my way towards the stairs. I tiptoed my way up and made it to my room without any disturbances. I slid opened my room door and made my way towards the bed that was at the corner of the room.

As soon as I made it to three steps away from my bed, I heard the door slam shut behind me with a bang. I took out and kunai, jumped onto my bed and turned around all at once.

There, standing next to the door, was Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei both having irritated looks on their faces. They didn't look to to mad but I could swear that behind their only slightly irritated faces, I could see a few tick marks forming.

Kakashi-sensei glared at me and I heard his knuckles slightly crack from the strength that he was gripping his fist. "Wow, hey there Naruto. I didn't think that you would be back so soon. Pray tell where you were all last night. Unless that is that you don't want to tell us."

His wording sounded so sincere but his voice was so strained and was dripping with sarcasm. He looked just about ready to unleash the flames of hell onto me. I looked over at Itachi-sensei to see if I could get some aid in this matter.

Itachi-sensei saw me look at him with my pleading eyes but just turned away. "Hn."

In the end, all I got from him was the legendary Uchiha grunt. The 'Hn.'

I slowly tried to edge away from Kakashi-sensei but found my back to the wall. I shrank down a bit and couldn't help but start to sweat.

"So? Where were you last night and why didn't you come back until now? I really don't mind you leaving and even about staying out till morning but you should have at least sent a clone back to tell us that you were going to be staying out and didn't want to come back until morning. It's not that hard is it?"

I tried to curl up more in hope that I would be able to get away from Kakashi-sensei's rant.

"Um… Well, um. There wasn't really anything I could do about being late cause I kinda fell asleep in the woods, which was completely out of my control by the way. As for where I was… Um…"

Kakashi-sensei's eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance. "Stop just saying 'um' and get to it!"

I flinched a bit when he raised his voice. "Well you see, I kinda went to Gato's lair and completely demolished it. It wasn't on purpose mind you, it was completely on an whim from my muddled mind."

This time I was sure that there were tick marks on their foreheads. Itachi-sensei was even slightly gawking but he still seemed quite pissed.

After a minute of tensed silence, Kakashi-sensei finally snapped. "ON A WHIM!? IS THAT THE BEST EXCUSE YOU CAN THINK OF!? YOU WENT ON AN DANGEROUS MISSION ALONE AND WITHOUT PERMISSION AND YOUR EXCUSE IS THAT IT WAS ON A WHIM!? YOU CAN EVEN LOSE YOUR NINJA RANK BY DOING THIS! Sigh. Never mind, but next time you ever even think of doing something like this, I will report this to the Hokage."

Kakashi-sensei held the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to ward off and incoming headache.

It was then that the mostly silent Itachi-sensei spoke. "So what was the end result of your trip to Gato's lair?"

By now, I had changed my position into a sitting position on my bed. I scratched her back of my head in slight embarrassment.

"Well the end results was 1 Gato dead, about 120 bands dead, about 20 ninjas dead, many slave women saved, one burned down lair and all of Gato's savings and Gato inc in my possession. I couldn't find Zabuza anywhere but Gato did tell me that Zabuza was hiding out in a small hut 500 meters south of the hideout."

After I finished my report, they were now truly gawking at me. At first they seemed to be a bit happy but then I saw a slight change in their eyes.

Kakashi-sensei glanced towards Itachi-sensei and they both nodded at the same time. It didn't take long for them to turn towards me again and glare.

Kakashi-sensei started off with an heavy sigh. "Why did you even think that this was an good idea. There are so many ways that you couldn't gotten hurt or even killed. It also breaks more rules placed down by the Hokage. The Hokage once said that the Genin are the most important ones of the whole ninja corps. To make sure that nothing happens to these genins, its stated in the konoha ninja rule book that all genin must tell their jounin sensei where they are going before they head out alone. I know that this was on a complete whim for you but you must always remember to keep a cool head. You should've known all of this already. They taught it in the academy."

I felt a cold chill run down my back. I had never payed attention in the academy and I didn't even know that there was a rule book.

Kakashi-sensei took out an chakra suppression sea and started to slowly walk towards me. I inched away from him as best as I could with the wall at my back. It was when he was just one more step away from me that Itachi-sensei finally spoke.

"Kakashi, there is a way for him to still keep his ninja rank and not get into any trouble."

I turned my head towards Itachi-sensei and trying me best to show my gratitude to him with my eyes. What he said next made my gratitude for him to significantly fade.

"All Naruto has to do is sign away Gato inc to Konoha and put it under the Konoha's care. If he does this then it should be possible for the council to see it as a good deed from him. He would still need to get a punishment but if he does this then Hokage-sama does have a way to plead a bit of mercy for him and make the punishment into something not really serious."

My jaw dropped by about 3 inches. All the money I had gotten from Gato was going to be all gone in less than 24 hours. I went from poor to rich then straight back to poor again.

I thought about refusing but being a ninja was really important for me. The only good thing about not being a ninja would be that as a civilian I was allowed to leave the village whenever I wanted.

I sighed. There was no way that I was going to lose my ninja rank just for some money that I would be able to make again in the future. I stuck my hand into my backpack to make it look like the papers were in the bag while I opened up my inventory. I took out the contracts and handed them over to Kakashi-sensei.

He just silently took the papers and put them into his bag. He and Itachi-sensei walked out of my room together and closed the door shut behind them.

As soon as they left, I slumped down and started to silently cry into my pillow. All my money was now gone.

After 10 seconds of crying, I got up and wiped away my tears. I figured that it was like crying over spilt milk. I also really didn't care that much. I opened up the window to my room and crept onto the roof.

The sun had just risen and it made it look like the sea was on fire. The sight was impactful yet soothing at the same time. I used this quiet time to check my status.

" _Status"_

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Age: 12 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"**

 **" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer" "Try hard" "Seal master" "Prankster King" "Friend of Kurama" "Hard worker" "Actor" "dead last" "Savior" "Bandit slayer" "Interrogator"**

 **Mission record:**

 **D: 120**

 **C:0**

 **B: 0**

 **A: 0**

 **S: 0**

 **Level: 40**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **Chakra: 10550/10550**

 **STR: 111**

 **DEX: 107**

 **STL: 160**

 **AGL: 131**

 **INT: 134**

 **LUK: 150**

 **CKA: 211**

 **VIT: 100**

 **AN: For Chakra 1 point = 50 in chakra. For VIT 1 pt = 10 HP.**

 **Appraisal LV:7**

 **Calm mind**

 **Strong Body**

 **Auto Regen LV:8 (regenerate HP and chakra 150 per second)**

 **Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (5000) in Chakra per tail.)**

 **KI detection LV: 6**

 **Presence detection LV: MAX**

 **Presence isolation LV: 8**

 **Pain tolerance LV: 9**

 **Hawk eye LV: 1**

 **Kenjutsu LV: 7 (Low jounin/ high chunin level)**

 **Fuinjutsu LV: Max (Seal master)**

 **Chakra manipulation LV:8**

 **Chakra control LV: 7**

 **Physical reinforcement LV: 8**

 **Wind manipulation LV: 8**

 **Fire manipulation LV: 7**

 **Water manipulation LV: 7**

 **Lightning manipulation LV: 7**

 **Earth manipulation LV: 6**

My status hadn't increased by too much but I did gain 3 levels. I had also gained three titles and one new skill. I was starting to have so many titles that it was beginning to become quite confusing.

I continued to study my status until the sun had risen about a quarter into the sky.

I jumped off the roof and landed onto the window sill of my room. I walked out my room and down the stairs to see if the rest of my team was up.

I found the living and dining room empty while in the kitchen, Tsunami-san was cleaning some dishes in the sink.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Good morning Tsunami-san. Do you know where the rest of my team is or are they still sleeping?"

Tsunami-san looked slightly surprised on seeing me but a smile quickly graced her face. "Good morning Naruto-san. I didn't know that you were back already. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday, I hope that you can forgive Inari. He's still young and he really doesn't know what's best sometimes."

Tsunami-san bowed towards me apologetically. It was really quite embarrassing to be apologized so sincerely.

I scratched the back of my neck embarrassingly. "Don't sweat it Tsunami-san. I too was to impulsive last night. Please apologize to Inari for me later. I don't think I have any face to do it myself."

Tsunami-san smiled at me and seemed quite grateful. "I really think that you should apologize to him yourself but yes, I'll do it for you. Anyways, your team left early in the morning with father towards the bridge. They said that you should rest for today and can finish your deal with father tomorrow."

I smiled wryly at that. I had promised to help him today but now it was pushed to tomorrow.

I smiled towards Tsunami-san. Well, I did my best to try and show her that I was smiling under my mask. "Thanks Tsunami-san! I think I'll sleep for a bit then train out in the front. Call me if you ever need help."

I walked back up to my room and flung myself onto my bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Time skip: two hours**

I groggily woke up at looked at the clock on my status. It was currently little past half past eleven. I got off my bed and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. I found Tsunami-san reading a book on the couch in the living room.

Before I could greet her, she looked up from her book and saw me standing there at the stairs.

"Oh hello Naruto-san. How was your nap?"

"It was great. I'm going to go train outside and I'll be just outside the door or at the water. Again, call me if you need anything."

With that said, I drank a cup of water and went outside. I made my way to the front yard and started to do a few warm up exercises. After I was warmed up, I summoned a few clones and started a sparring session with them. It didn't take me long to get sweaty and take off my cloak.

Now, all I was wearing was a gray sleeveless tight shirt, my mask, my black cargo pants and my combat boots.

I stopped my sparring after I had popped away all my clones. I made my way towards the water to cool off and to also practice my chakra control.

The back of the house wasn't very far from the sea and it also had a small dock for the boats used by fisherman.

I was about to jump onto the water when I say Inari sitting at the edge of the dock and staring sadly into the distance. I knew that this was the time that I needed to apologize to him.

I made my way towards him and stood behind him. I waited for a bit thinking that he would notice me but I think my stealth stat was too high and even after waiting for a few minutes, he still didn't know that I was there.

I quit waiting and just sat besides him. He finally noticed that someone was beside him and turned to look at me. As soon as he saw that it was me, I saw fear flicker inside of his eyes and he hurriedly got up to leave. I grabbed onto his shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to move.

He looked around while panicking and started to try and struggle out of my grip. "Please I'm sorry! I was wrong so please don't hurt me!"

He started to beg and I started to feel a bit embarrassed and disturbed. I lightened my grip on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to be scared. I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did last night. I snapped at you a bit to hard last night. I'm sorry."

I stood up and bowed my head apologetically towards him. He was now completely unrestrained but he was just standing there in confusement.

He stood there in silence for a minute before he finally answered. "Um… OK? I was the one that went to far yesterday and I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

He to bowed his head towards me as an apology. I looked up at him in amazement. He was showing a much higher maturity then last night and so much more than someone his age should have. I was guessing that his mom talked to him a bit but this was still quite impressive.

I stuck out my fist towards him asking for a fist bump. "Let's be friends from now, yeah?"

Inari bumped my fist with his and showed, what I think was his first genuine smile in a while. "Of course Naru-nii!"

I looked at the clock once again and saw that it was almost 2 o'clock. I looked towards Inari and gave him my best eye smile. "You haven't had lunch yet right? Let's go ask your mom for some food and then I'll show you something cool."

Inari just smiled and nodded. We made our way towards the house and entered inside and once again, I found Tsunami-san reading on the couch. Inari ran forward and hugged her. She jumped a bit in surprise and looked quite bewildered but then she relaxed and smiled beautifully towards her son that had been distant for quite the while. She looked up and saw me standing there silently. Something seemed to click inside of her and she mouthed 'thank you' at me. I just smiled and nodded towards her.

Inari looked up at his mom while still hugging her. "Mom, can you make some lunch for Naru-nii and I? We're starving."

Tsunami-san looked quite glad at such a request from her son. "Well look who's got their appetite back. I'll start making your favorite onigiri right now. Just go wash up and it'll be ready in a few."

Inari dashed off towards to washroom and Tsunami-san made her way towards the kitchen while she hummed a merry tune. It must of been quite painful for her the past few months with Inari being quite depressed. I bet that a huge weight has lifted off her shoulders when Inari finally returned to being happy.

As I was thinking such thoughts, Inari rushed back into the living room and stopped in front of me.

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii, what's the cool thing that you were going to show me? Can you show me now!? Can you? Can you please?"

I laughed aloud at the sight of him jumping up and down in excitement. It was an huge change from his past behaviors. Though, it was quite a welcome change.

I patted his head softly and smiled. "I'll show you after we eat, be patient for a while, yeah?"

Inari reluctantly nodded and sat down at the dinner table. After only a few minutes of waiting, Tsunami-san came out with a huge plate filled with onigiris.

She looked towards us in smiled. "Eat up guys, just make sure to eat slowly because I don't want you guys choking on the seaweed."

Inari took an onigiri into his hand and looked towards his mom. "Okaay mom. Itadakimasu!"

He started to gobble down his onigiri and went straight to the second one in only a few seconds. I to copied his movements and started to eat.

While I was eating, I looked up towards Tsunami-san and saw that she was watching Inari with a few tears of happiness in her eyes. I just smiled and continued to watch in silence. I don't think either of them noticed that I had taken off my mask to eat. Though, I wasn't one to complain about that.

After about ten minutes of eating, the plate was now empty. Inari got up, washed his hands and looked at me expectantly. I laughed and finished up the onigiri in my hand. We both looked at Tsunami-san and said, "Gochisousama!"

I made my way towards The front yard with Inari following behind me. I stopped at about 30 meters away from the door and turned around to look at Inari.

Inari stopped in front of me and I saw that he could barely control himself from bouncing up in down in excitement and anticipation. "What are you going to show me Naru-nii? Is it a ninja tool!? Or maybe something cooler? What is it? What is it?"

I shook my head lightly in amusement. "Relax Inari. It's something much cooler than what you just mentioned. Here, I'll show you now."

I put my hands together in an tiger seal. I started to mold chakra and emit it outside of my body. Something like a cloak of chakra draped over my whole body. The chakra contained mostly blue and red while there was also a bit of gold and black in it.

I stopped emitting chakra after a few seconds and looked towards Inari.

Inari's eyes were literally shining like bright stars in the night sky. He looked so excited that he was now jumping up and down all around me.

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii! That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

I laughed at his excitement and nodded. "I can Inari but first, I'm going to need you to relax and calm down. After you've calmed down enough, sit comfortably in front of me and close your eyes."

After I finished speaking, Inari finally calmed down a bit. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes. I touched my hand lightly against his back and injected a bit of my blue chakra inside of him. I started to trace out his chakra pathways while making sure that I didn't hurt him in anyway.

"Stay calm and imagine yourself following the flow of the energy that I sent into you. As soon as you reach your stomach, search for a small flame and try to ignore it into a bigger flame. If you can make it any bigger than it is now, you will have unlocked your chakra."

Inari nodded slightly and continued to concentrate on my chakra. It didn't take long for a burst of chakra to burst out of him. The chakra was a beautiful sea like blue and it covered him like a second skin. It wasn't that thick but it was like a perfect silhouette of his body.

Inari opened his eyes and smiled excitedly towards me. "I did it Naru-nii! I did i-..."

His eyes rolled upwards slightly and he fell unconscious. He had used chakra for the first time and his body needed to get used to it so it automatically shut down to heal faster.

I picked Inari up and brought him to his room for him to rest. I took out a book and sat on a chair by his bed to watch over him and make sure that his body healed properly.

If my estimate was correct, he wouldn't wake up for another five hours or so.

I continued to read my book until I heard the rest of the ninja's in the house come back with Tazuna-san. Inari woke up right after and looked around half asleep.

He rubbed his eyes and looked towards me. "Naru-nii, what happened?"

I chuckled at his antics and answered him after I put away my book. "You fell unconscious because of slight chakra over usage and exhaustion. Nothing bad happened so it's all good. You should rest a bit more and I'll go tell your mom that your going to eat later. Have a good rest."

I walked out of the room after I was sure that he was back to resting. I made my way towards the kitchen and while ignoring those of the same generation as me, I told Tsunami-san that Inari would be eating later. At first she seemed quite worried but I assured her that he was just tired and needed some rest.

We then ate dinner like usual and went straight to bed soon after.

 **Next morning**

I woke up early in the morning and started to get ready to take Tazuna-san to the bridge so that I could use my clones to help him with the construction.

I made a clone and wrote a note to Inari saying that he should listen to my clone and that his physical training would start today.

I left the house with Tazuna soon after and we made out to the bridge.

When we go to the bridge, I saw that the amount of workers had residents yet again. Now, there were only four workers left and if even one left, the rest would most likely leave with him.

Tazuna-san just sighed and got to work. I crossed my fingers in an familiar hand seal and summoned over a hundred clones to help with the construction.

Tazuna glanced towards me gratefully and started to command the clones to do specific parts of the bridge.

We were half way through the day when the bridge was finally over. In the process of building the bridge, I had sent more than 200 clones to help but now there were only a bit more than the original one hundred.

Embarrassing enough, with so many bodies at the edge of the bridge, there were many accidents occurring and many of them either had gotten popped by metal supports or were pushed off the edge of the bridge by mistake.

I shook my head in disappointment and dispelled the rest of the clones. Tazuna-san and the rest of the workers looked over at me with gratefulness and a bit of relief.

They started to do a few last checks and then the workers went home after getting their pay. Tazuna I too went back home to have the rest of the day free.

The next few days went by with me mostly training myself and me helping Inari with his daily regimen.

Finally, on the seventh day since I had arrived here, Yamato-sensei was finally fully healed. He explained to us that tomorrow would most likely be the day that Zabuza would attack because he should be fully healed by now to.

Yamato-sensei did one training session with his team while my sensei's went out to scout the area around the bridge. I myself also started to train a bit to make sure that tomorrow, I would be in my top shape.

 **Day of estimated attack**

I woke up to a heavy weight jumping on my chest. I opened my eyes to see what it was and saw that it was Inari that was jumping up and down on me. He continued to jump on me until he saw that my eyes were open.

He plopped down onto me and looked at me worriedly. "Naru-nii, your team left for the bridge with Tazuna-jii over a hour ago. Are you okay with being so late?"

My eyes shot open and I was fully awake now. I looked towards my status clock and saw that it was 8 am. Exactly one hour late from our agreed time. I didn't understand why they left me in bed but I was significantly late now. I gently pushed off Inari and got up.

I got dressed and was about to leave the room when I looked towards Inari with a smile. "Heros are meant to be late, ya know!"

I bolted out of the room and went straight outside. I sprinted my way towards the bridge while my mind was still half-asleep. It wasn't until I was only 400 meters away that I noticed that I should've just shunshined my way to the bridge.

I shunshined the rest of the way and when I got to the bridge, I was caught in a huge boom that was caused by a huge fireball that had flown right in front of me.

I jumped back in surprise and looked towards the direction that the fireball had came from. From that direction, I saw Sasuke standing there with stage 1 sharingans spinning in his eyes. In the other direction, I saw Haku stepping into an ice mirror to dodge the attack. It was at this time that I noticed that we were surrounded in an ice dome and that there was a body laying down on the ground behind Sasuke.

When I looked closer at the body, I saw that it was the Yuhi boy from team seven. He was unconscious and just barely breathing.

Sasuke and Haku finally noticed my existence. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and Haku stopped moving completely. I couldn't tell her expression from behind her kiri anbu mask but I was pretty sure that she was surprised beyond belief with my sudden arrival.

I cut off the chakra supplying my resistance seals and vanished from their sight. I appeared behind Sasuke and because of his sharingan, he was able to turn his head around just a bit before I chopped his neck and he went unconscious.

I didn't want him copying anything just in case I had to use some of my jutsus against anyone if any battles broke out.

I looked towards Haku and stood still while glaring her down. She raised her guard up and produced three senbon out of seemingly nowhere. She was just about to throw them towards me when I once again disappeared from her view.

She twisted around thinking that I would appear behind her but this time, I appeared to her right. I clasped her shoulder with my hand.

I brought my mouth towards her ear and whispered to her. "Now now Haku-chan. I know that you don't want to kill anyone so cease the fighting and wait here patiently. I'll go strike a deal with Zabuza."

Haku shivered and silently gulped. She nodded her head slightly and when I let go of her shoulder, she collapsed onto the ground in a daze.

I took out three chakra suppression seals and slapped one onto each of the bodies in the ice dome.

I excited the ice dome with a shunshin and made my way towards the jounin level fight.

Zabuza was fighting against both Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. At first it seemed like they were fighting toe to toe but Zabuza was now being pushed back repeatedly.

Zabuza made a wide swing with his Kubikiribocho and Kakashi-sensei was just about to block it with his kunai when I chose to interfere and blocked their blades with a katana and tanto respectively.

They both widens their eyes and jumped back a meter and a half to get away from me.

I took off my hood and looked at the two of them glaring at me. As soon as Kakashi-sensei saw my face, he relaxed his stance. On the other hand. As soon as Zabuza saw me, he tightened his guard and pointed his blade at me.

I disregarded Zabuza and looked towards Kakashi-sensei and smiled. "Sorry for being late Kakashi-sensei. I'll take over from here. I have something to talk about with Zabuza here."

Kakashi-sensei looked like he was about to protest but I pointedly glared at him to try and make him understand that I had a plan and that since he was already being pushed back, he should switch tactics for now. After a few seconds of silence, he lightly nodded and backed away.

I then turned towards Zabuza and saw that he was still in the same position as before.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when Zabuza lowered his sword by a bit. "Your the one who destroyed Gato's base right. Haku tolde about you. Said that she found you sleeping approximately 300 meters away from the site. I couldn't tell if you killed Gato or not but you took away my source of income. I'm going to need you to compensate for that."

I slightly chuckled at his threatening speech. I stuck my hand into my back pouch and took out Gato's head from my inventory and showed I towards Zabuza.

I tossed the head towards him and scoffed when his eyes widened slightly from the sight of the severed head. "Gato? Yeah I killed him. I'm sorry to tell you this but he never was planning to pay you. But, if you really want something in return, I can give you a pretty good deal for you and your apprentice Haku. Are you willing to hear me out or do you want to fight to the death with me?"

Zabuza put away his sword onto his back and nodded his head towards me. "Let's hear what you have to say, you brat."

I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and burned a note into it with chakra. I folded it into a paper airplane and sent it towards Kakashi-sensei.

He grabbed the sheets out of the air and really the message that was on it. His eyes expanded like saucers in surprise but then he nodded his head. "I'll take responsibility for whatever goes wrong so just make sure that you can make it work."

Now that I had gotten Kakashi-sensei's permission, I turned back towards Zabuza and put on my best negotiator face.

I clasped my hands behind my back and tried to look calm as possible before I started to explain. "What I'm going to offer you is an asylum for you in Konoha. You and your apprentice will be able to get into the ninja force if you want to and if you can pass a series of tests. We will treat you like we would treat any other Konoha shinobi. If you do not want to take up this deal then we will pay you the amount that Gate had promised you and send you and your apprentice on your way. What do you say? Of course, this is what I can say but I can not gurantee anything. You will most likely be needed to be questioned in T&I division and be on probation for a bit."

Zabuza look bewildered and looked towards Haku. He looked towards me with pleading eyes. "Can I can a bit of time to discuss this with Haku? She's never been in a proper village so I need to ask her opinion first."

I softened my glare and nodded my head. "I'll give you ten minutes to discuss with her. The ten minutes starts now."

Zabuza hurried towards Haku and started to discuss with her in a low tone. It didn't take him even five minutes to come back to me and nod his head. "We accept the deal and hope that you honor your side of the deal."

He bowed his head once to me and once to Kakashi-sensei. We nodded our heads in unison and started to clean up after the battle.

I summon some clones to repair the parts of the bridge that had broken and Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-sensei and Yamato-sensei took those who were unconscious and Tazuna back to the house.

I together with Zabuza and Haku stayed behind a bit to watch over my clones working on the bridge.

As soon as the bridge was done and all the clone were dispelled, I turned towards Zabuza and Haku and smiled at them from underneath my mask. "We depart for Konoha in three days. Meet us here at noon three days later. See you then."

I turned around started to walk towards Tazuna's house. It was almost dinner time and I was starving. The fighting hadn't even taken more than and hour but the bridge repairs took quite a lot of time with Tazuna-san here to instruct my clones.

When I got to the house, I found Inari waiting for me at the front door. As soon as he saw me walking towards him, he jumped up and ran towards me. He jumped towards me and gave me a flying hug while having a huge grin on his face. "I heard that you did great in the fight Naru-nii! Thanks to you, Nami no kuni is free again!"

I smiled and laughed with him for a bit and then brought him inside. Inside, I found the house in full celebration mode with Tsunami-san placing a huge dinner onto the table. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

 **Three days later:**

 **Bridge front**

The whole team plus Zabuza and Haku were at the bridge conversing with the villagers. The last few days had consisted of many celebrations and fun times. I continued to train Inari and had gave him some chakra exercises and a daily training regimen. He was improving at a fast pace and was already comparable to second year or even some third year academy students.

Some of the villagers were talking in a low voice with Tazuna-san when he suddenly coughed loudly and started a smile speech. "Today, I would like to thank our ninja friends for coming to our aid and saving our small country. (Remember, its Nami no Kuni.) In honor of the one who had helped the most in building this bridge, we have decided to name this bridge 'The Great Naruto bridge.'"

As soon as he finished speaking, all the people In front of us bowed and thanked us passionately. I could only smiled wryly at the name that they had chosen for the bridge.

We turned around and waved at them one last time before we started to cross The Great Naruto bridge.

 **End of chapter**

 **Short bonus:**

 **Bridge naming**

 **Person A:** "Pssh, Tazuna. What should we name this bridge. I think we should have a cool name for it."

 **Person B:** "Yeah, something cool. Like maybe the bridge of sacrifice.

 **Person C:** "You idiot. That bridge name is already used in Kaminari no kuni. We should name it something cute, like the kitty bridge.

 **Tazuna:** "Hmmm, something cute and something cool at the same time. I got it! Let's name it the Great Tazuna bridge! Its cute and cool at the same time."

 **Person A,B and C:** " Shut up you old drunkard! What part of that is cool! It doesn't even have a special of cuteness in it!

Tazuna shrank down into a tiny ball and started to rock back and forwards in depression.

 **Person A:** "Let's just name it something simple."

 **Person C:** "How about the great Naruto bridge."

 **Person B:** "It's meh but it should do."

 **Person A:** "The Great Naruto bridge it is then."

 **Tazuna:** "Cough. Today, we would like to…"

 **End of bonus**

Hey guys! That's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it.

I appreciate all reviews and input about my grammar and story but please no flames.

 **Question:** I have an important question that I need answered before I can start the next chapter and the question is: Should I bring Inari to Konoha with them and use him more often or should I leave him at Nami no Kuni?

I would appreciate it if you answered it in the reviews or by Pm.

Bye now. I'll see you guys/gals soon.


	7. Status explaination: Bonus

Hey guys! I'm _**not**_ back with a new chapter for the story but this chapter is for the explanation of the status such as title perks or what the skills do.

I have also changed a bit of chapter 6 after I read some of the reviews.

I will once again thank those who reviewed for my last chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer.

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Age: 12 Sex: Male**

 **Titles: "The Jinchuuriki of Konoha" "Jailor of the Kyuubi"  
" The Shinigami's champion" "The Gamer" "Try hard" "Seal master" "Prankster King" "Friend of Kurama" "Hard worker" "Actor" "Dead last" "Savior" "Bandit slayer" "Interrogator"**

 **Mission record:  
D: 120  
C:0  
B: 0  
A: 0  
S: 0**

 **Level: 40**

 **HP: 1000/1000  
Chakra: 10550/10550  
STR: 111  
DEX: 107  
STL: 160  
AGL: 131  
INT: 134  
LUK: 150  
CKA: 211  
VIT: 100  
AN: For Chakra +1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT +1 pt = +10 HP.**

 **Appraisal LV:7  
Calm mind  
Strong Body  
Auto Regen LV:8 (regenerate HP and chakra 150 per second)  
Tail beast mode (Incomplete)(Chakra of their Bijuu. Adds 100 points (+5000) in Chakra per tail.)  
KI detection LV: 6  
Presence detection LV: MAX  
Presence isolation LV: 8  
Pain tolerance LV: 9**

 **Hawk eye LV: 1  
Kenjutsu LV: 7 (Low jounin/ high chunin level)  
Fuinjutsu LV: Max (Seal master)  
Chakra manipulation LV:8  
Chakra control LV: 7  
Physical reinforcement LV: 8  
Wind manipulation LV: 8  
Fire manipulation LV: 7  
Water manipulation LV: 7  
Lightning manipulation LV: 7  
Earth manipulation LV: 6**

 **Titles:**

 **The Jinchuuriki of Konoha:** Title given when becoming the Jinchuuriki of Konoha no sato. No perks or disadvantages in holding this title.

 **Jailor of the Kyuubi:** Title given to the Jinchuuriki who holds the Kyuubi. No perks or disadvantages in holding this title.

 **The Shinigami's champion:** Title given to the Shinigami's chosen one.

Perk: You get an one time gift from the Shinigami. More is possible if requirements are met.

 **The Gamer:** Title given to the one who was chosen to hold the Gamer ability.

Perk: Given the Gamer ability along with the skills; Calm mind and Strong body.

 **Try hard:** Title given to the one who perseveres and pushes past their limits time and time again.

Perk: Has the ability to break the max limit and go above and beyond after the requirements are met.

 **Seal master:** The title given to those who had reached the apex of the art of seals.

Perk: Can make low level seals in air and can make middle level seals fairly easily.

 **Prankster King:** The title given to the one who is considered the best prankster in his area.

Perk: INT +2 and makes great prank ideas pop up easily inside of the title holders head.

 **Friend of Kurama:** The title given to the one you had gained the approval of Kurama, the nine tailed fox.

Perk: Less backlash after the usage of Kurama's chakra.

Additional perk: STR+2

 **Hard worker:** Title given to one who has worked very hard in something. No perk or disadvantages in holding this title.

 **Actor:** Title given to one who has acted for many years of their life.

Perk: Easier to fake an emotion or face.

 **Dead last:** Title given to the one who was considered to be under all others. No perks or disadvantages in holding this title.

 **Savior:** Title given to on who has saved many people.

Perk: Becomes more trustable and dependable in the eyes of others.

Additional perk: STR +10.

 **Bandit slayer:** Title given to one who has slayed many bandits.

Perk: +10% damage against all bandits.

 **Interrogator:** Title given to one who has had a very successful interrogation.

Perk: +10% chance of extracting information without effort in interrogation.

 **Skills:**

 **Appraisal:** A skill that allows you to inspect objects and people. The higher the level is, the more information the user can attain. This skill is an active skill. (Can be turned on and off at will.)

 **Calm mind:** A skill that allows you to have a calm mind in tough situations and battles. This skill is an passive skill. (Always on.)

 **Strong Body:** A skill that allows you to have a body that gets stronger and faster at a much higher pace then others. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Auto Regen:** A skill that allows you to regenerate HP and chakra every second. The higher the level is, the more you regenerate per second. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Tail beast mode:** A skill that allows you to use the chakra of your bijuu and unleash a cloak of chakra over you. This skill is an active skill.

Incomplete version: When incomplete, this skill uses the chakra that might be too potent for the users body.

Complete version: When complete, this skill allows a perfect chakra cloak to cloak your body. You will not be affected by the potent chakra. (Need to approval of bijuu and need to have a strong enough body that can sustain all tails of the bijuu.)

 **KI detection:** A skill that allows the user to detect killing intent in their surroundings. As the level increases, the range and preciseness increases as well. This skill is an active skill.

 **Presence detection:** A skill that allows the user to detect the presence of others if they ever want to. The higher the level, the larger the range and the more information can be gained. This skill is an active skill.

 **Presence isolation:** A skill that allows the user to hide their own presence in times of need. The higher the level, the longer you can stay hidden and the more effective it is. This skill is an active skill.

 **Pain tolerance:** A skill that allows the user to tolerate pain much more easily. The higher the level is, the more pain you can tolerate. This skill is an passive skill

 **Hawk eye:** A skill that allows the user to see far distances more clearly. The higher the level is, the farther the user can see. This skill is an active skill.

 **Kenjutsu:** A skill that allows the user to use kenjutsu and use swords more easily. The higher the level is, the more proficient the user is with a sword. This skill is a passive skill.

 **Fuinjutsu:** A skill that allows the user to use the art of sealing. The higher the level is, the better the user is at fuinjutsu. This skill is a passive skill.

 **Chakra manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate chakra to their desires outside of their body. (Requires large chakra reserves. Ex: Uzumaki adamantine chakra chains.)

The higher the level, the more chakra the user can manipulate. This skill is an active skill.

 **Chakra control:** A skill that allows the user to control the chakra needed for jutsus. The higher the level is, the less chakra is wasted. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Physical reinforcement:** A skill that allows the user to reinforce a part of their body. The higher the level, the longer it lasts and the tougher it gets. This skill is an active skill.

 **Wind manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate wind. The higher the level is, the more proficient they are and the less hand seals they need. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Fire manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate fire. The higher the level is, the more proficient they are and the less hand seals they need. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Water manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate water. The higher the level is, the more proficient they are and the less hand seals they need. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Lightning manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate lightning. The higher the level is, the more proficient they are and the less hand seals they need. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Earth manipulation:** A skill that allows the user to manipulate the earth. The higher the level is, the more proficient they are and the less hand seals they need. This skill is an passive skill.

 **Other:**

 **Mission record:** The record of all the missions that are completed by the user. They are divided by the ranks of; D, C, B, A and S.

 **Level:**

A number that can be used to measure one's strength.

 **HP:**

Health points. A number signifying how much health you have.

 **Chakra:** A number signifying the total amount of chakra you have in your body.

 **STR:** Strength stat. A number signifying the amount of strength you have.

 **DEX:** Dexterity stat. A number signifying how well you can use weapons and other objects.

 **STL:** Stealth stat. A number signifying how well you can stay hidden and sneak around.

 **AGL:** Agility stat. A number signifying the amount of speed you have.

 **INT:** Intelligence stat. A number signifying how smart you are.

 **LUK:** Luck stat. A number signifying the amount of luck you have. (Unchanging even after leveling up.)

 **CKA:** Chakra stat. A number signifying the amount of chakra inside of you.

 **VIT:** Vitality stat. A number signifying the amount of health you have.

 **AN: For Chakra +1 point = +50 in chakra. For VIT +1 pt = +10 HP.**

Well that's the end of this explanation chapter.

I will probably remove this chapter in the future and move it somewhere else unless others wish for it to stay here.

Please tell me if you think I missed something or you have a good idea for a title or skill.

Thanks!


	8. The Fox: chapter 7

Hey guys I'm very sorry for the long wait but now I'm back with a new chapter.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews about my grammar or about the story. (And I don't mean anything like, "the grammar is shit" kinda review. I mean the helpful kind.)

I have said in the past that english is my second language so reviews are helpful.

I also do not have a writing technique and know almost nothing confidently about writing. I'm still in school.

I will once again thank those that have reviewed my fanfic.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Nor do I own the parts that I borrow from Percy Jackson. *Won't come out for a while.

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

Not Beta-read so it might have some errors. (I did proof read tho.(It was a pain))

" _Naruto"_ human thoughts

"Naruto" human speaking

" _ **Naruto"**_ demon or deity thoughts

" **Naruto** " demon or deity speaking (or someone really pissed)

* * *

 **The Fox**

* * *

Team seven, my senseis, Zabuza, Haku and I slowly made our way across The Great Naruto bridge. We needed to go back to Konoha since the mission was now over. Yamato-sensei seemed quite wary of Zabuza but I think the trip back should be okay.

The only thing that I was really worried about was that there was a chance that Zabuza would be kicked out of Konoha or even executed if Jiji didn't allow his enlistment. Kakashi-sensei had said that he would take all responsibility but I knew that he wouldn't be able to in the end if hokage-jiji really didn't want Zabuza in Konoha.

We were over half way across the bridge when I heard footsteps running up from behind me. I turned around to see Inari running towards me with tears in his eyes.

He jumped into me for a hug and started rubbing his face all over my shirt. Inari continued to cry and I could only just barely hear out what he was saying because of him speaking into my shirt. "N-Naru-nii, sob, I don't want you to leave. It's going to be so boring without you here. S-sob."

I grabbed his shoulders and gently lifted him away from me. I made him look into my eyes. I then gave him my best eye smile and patted his head.

I continued to ruffle his hair and comfort him, "Don't cry Inari, strong guys don't cry for such small things like this. If you stop crying now, I'll give you a wonderful deal."

As soon as I mentioned a deal for him, his crying toned down by a bit.

I saw that the deal was the best thing to comfort him so I continued on telling him my proposal. "If you can finish all the training scrolls I gave you and can successfully stand on water for even three minutes, then you can make your way to Konoha and join me in becoming a ninja. How about that?"

He stopped crying and tilted his head in a thought filled manner. It seemed like he was thinking the deal over but I knew that he was just thinking which was more beneficial for him, either to beg me to take him to Konoha now or to go with the deal.

After a minute of thinking, he finally looked towards me and smiled. "I'm going to train, Naru-nii! I'm going to surprise you with my training as fast as I can. Just believe it!"

I smiled at him and stook out my fist, he gave me a fist bump in response. "Let's meet soon in Konoha. I'll be waiting for you Inari."

I turned around and continued on my way across the bridge. If I had turned back, I would have saw Inari waving at me the whole time.

* * *

 **Time skip: Konoha**

* * *

After a few days of walking in the woods, we finally saw the main gates of Konoha.

The trip back had been quite awkward and silent. None of the people in team seven would talk to either Zabuza or Haku and Sasuke would always be glaring at me.

I do feel slightly guilty about knocking him out but if he had pushed himself anymore then he had with his sharingan, he would have been comatosed for at least a week and a month at most. Even I could tell that he was pushing his chakra way past his limits at that point.

Kakashi-sensei was always reading his Icha-Icha book at all times and Itachi-sensei would just keep quiet in all situations.

We were just about to pass through the gates when a group of anbu dropped in front of us.

The anbu that stood directly in front of us, wearing a bear mask, walked towards Kakashi-sensei and started to speak in a monotone voice.

"Zabuza momochi and Haku momochi are to be escorted to the Hokage's office immediately. Team seven and Uzumaki Naruto are to be on standby while all jonin senseis must report to the Hokage's office."

The anbu team grabbed Zabuza and Haku and vanished. It appeared that Kakashi-sensei or Itachi-sensei had already sent a report back to the Hokage while we were at wave.

I was glad yet at the same time, slightly sad that I was to be on standby and that I couldn't be there to convince Jiji for Zabuza and Haku.

Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei looked at eachother then looked at us. Kakashi-sensei was the one who addressed us in the end. "Go back and rest. You guys will be on standby. Be ready to be called just in case Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Then then vanished from our sight. We all looked at each other in bewilderment but just went our separate ways after we entered Konoha.

I made my way back to my apartment. As soon as I was back home, I unpacked all my things and flung myself onto my bed. I closed my eyes and recalled all that had happened on the mission.

Every event flashed by in my mind as I thought through the past few weeks. As soon as I was at the point where I had annihilated Gato and his thugs, I found that I had already gotten over all the death. I couldn't understand why I was okay with all the death now and I couldn't find a reason. I tried to remember the disgust that I had felt after the fight but I could not find anything but a calm and apathetic mind.

I bolted off of my bed and rushed to the washroom. I looked into the mirror and tried to see if I had anything wrong with me physically. I couldn't find anything even after a full minute of searching.

I tried to reason with myself that it was a good thing that I had gotten over it but I could find no happiness in that thought. It scared me that I had gotten over it so quickly. The more calm I felt, the less humane I started to think that I was. I had killed over two hundred people and yet I felt nothing now. It truly scared me.

I was about to try and get in contact with Kurama when I heard a knock on my apartment door.

"Hey Naruto, team meeting at training ground 11." I heard Kakashi's voice behind the door and he didn't sound quite happy.

I tried my best to push my current thoughts to the back of my head and as soon as I was ready, I headed out the door and made my way to the training ground.

It didn't take long for me to reach my destination. When I got there I saw that both Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei were already there and were waiting for me. I landed in front of them and waited for them to tell me the result of what had happened at Jiji's office.

Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei looked at each other and then at me. The silence was broken with Kakashi-sensei sighing heavily.

He looked towards me and I saw that his eyes didn't carry much happiness. He sighed once again before he started to speak. "Zabuza and Haku were placed on standby for questioning at T&I. They also must take a few missions under anbu surveillance for security purposes for a quarter of an year. Overall, it was an okay outcome. The bad news that we were told after is some news that concerns you. Hokage-sama has stated that you shall be punished for your actions on our last mission."

I could only flinch at his words. I had known that there was a large possibility that I would have gotten punished but I had still hoped that Kakashi-sensei could somehow convince Hokage-jiji to take away my punishment. I had apparently hoped for too much.

I slowly nodded my head to show that I understood. I could only hope that the punishment was a small one. "Did Hokage-sama tell you what my punishment was or should I go to his office to find out?"

This time it was Itachi-sensei that noded. "Hokage-sama has stated that you are not to take any missions aside from D-ranks and you are not allowed to use your shadow clones. You must also do a minimum of 15 D-ranks a week for the next month. If you can not finish this then Hokage-sama has stated that you are to be prohibited from the Chunin exams that are coming up next month."

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. I was happy that I could enter into the chunin exams but I first had to go through about 60 D-ranks this month. I was happy that I had time to train before the chunin exams but I had to do all the D-ranks with no clones. There were both ups and downs in this punishment. The one thing that I did know was that Hokage-jiji was actually doing his best to make this punishment be as easy for me as possible while the council also thought that it was a good enough punishment.

After a minute of going through my thoughts, I finally nodded to tell them that I understood what they were saying. I bowed at the two of them and shunshinned away to get back to my apartment and train. I also had to go and receive my D-ranks to start my punishment.

It was going to be a long month.

* * *

 **Time skip: one month**

* * *

The month of D-rank torture had finally passed and the chunin exams were now just five days away. I had focussed most of my time doing D-ranks and spending my time training my chakra control. I had finished over 65 missions and all of them were as boring as the last. I had been bossed around by cranky old women and had been ordered to babysit young snobby kids. Only one word was enough to describe my month, Torture. In the end, all that I could gain from D-rank missions were a better mission record and better babysitting experience.

I was currently in front of Iruka-sensei inside of the Hokage tower. I had just finished another one of the D-rank missions and now my count was up to 67 this month.

I was watching the final touch of the contract and payment between the client and Iruka-sensei when I heard the door slide open behind me. I looked behind me to see who it was and to my surprise, it was Kakashi-sensei with Sasuke in front of him.

In the past month, I had only seen Itachi-sensei occasionally and for some reason, I had never seen Kakashi-sensei anywhere. But now I found him here with Sasuke in tow.

My jaw unconsciously dropped down and Kakashi-sensei's one visible eye widened greatly. Sasuke looked towards but just 'hmph' ed and looked away like I was unimportant.

I was just about to ask Kakashi-sensei what the situation was when he lifted his hand towards me to signal that I should stop. "Not now Naruto. Meet me at Ichiraku in five minutes and I'll tell you all about my past month."

With that said, he walked towards Iruka-sensei with Sasuke following behind him. I left the room and made my way to Ichiraku hoping that Kakashi-sensei would finish talking soon so that he could explain to me why it looked like he was teaching Sasuke.

After five minutes had passed, I heard Kakashi-sensei walk in to Ichiraku. He sat down beside me and ordered two miso ramens. He then looked towards me and started to speak. "Okay Naruto, do you remember the battle against Haku and Sasuke on the bridge in Nami?"

I nodded my head slightly. Of course I remembered. It was kinda hard to forget with it being the fight that I had dropped into at the start. I could still remember their startled jolts when I had appeared before them.

After I nodded, Kakashi-sensei continued speaking. "Apparently Sasuke had unlocked the sharingan when he was fighting Haku and as soon as we got back to Konoha, he demanded the council to make me his mentor. I obviously refused but they still forced me to train him until the chunin exams."

I was slightly surprised when what he said entered my mind. I had known that Sasuke had unlocked the sharingan but I hadn't thought that that was the reason for Kakashi-sensei's absence. One thing I didn't understand was why he asked Kakashi-sensei instead of Itachi-sensei. No matter how I put it through my head, I couldn't find a reasonable answer. I would only know if I asked.

I raised my hand into the air like I used to in school to ask my question. "Why is it that you were asked instead of Itachi-sensei? I know that you have the sharingan too but doesn't Itachi-sensei have more knowledge on it?"

Kakashi-sensei first gave me an eye smile before responding. "There me might be a few reasons but the only one I am sure of is that Itachi is currently not in Konoha so even if he was asked for, it would be impossible. The only thing is, I don't know if Sasuke asked for him because I wasn't there at the time."

What he said made sense and it also explained why I hadn't seen Itachi-sensei very much in the past month. Even if Itachi-sensei had been here, I would still not be learning with him either way. I turned towards Kakashi-sensei to tell him goodbye when I saw that he was now gone. In his place were two slips of paper. One was the chunin exams application form and the other was a message telling me that I would be placed on a team with two genins and that I should bring the form to room 303 in the academy in 5 days time. There was also a P.S. telling me that I would have to pay the bill for the ramen.

I picked up the form and ate the rest of my ramen, paid the bill, and left Ichiraku. I made my way around Konoha looking for something to do. I felt like I had been way too busy in the past month and that I hadn't been doing anything relaxing for a long time.

I continued to stroll around Konoha. After a few minutes, I found myself in front of the main gates of Konoha.

I looked towards the gates and saw that the eternal gatekeepers, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, were currently talking to a group of four people who were wearing foreign clothes.

It was a group of 2 males and 2 females. By the looks of it, it seemed like they were ninjas from Kusagakure no sato. It appeared to be that they were here early for the chunin exams.

There was one female jounin teacher looking person and the group of genins looked to be around 12 or 13 years old. They didn't look that strong but I chose to check their levels first to make sure.

 **Kawashima Shu**

 **Genin of Kusagakure no sato**

 **Age: 13 Male**

 **Lv: 21**

 **Kawashima Yuu**

 **Genin of Kusagakure no sato**

 **Age: 13 Female**

 **Lv: 19**

 **Shinsuke Hiru**

 **Genin of Kusagakure no sato**

 **Age: 12 Male**

 **Lv: 20**

The genins weren't that strong overall and were only about half my level. It also seemed like the the two Kawashima's were twins. I wonder if they have some kind of synchro or fusion technique. It would be quite interesting if they did. I then turned towards the jonin to see how strong she was.

 **Ito Hitomi**

 **Jonin of Kusagakure no sato**

 **Age: 29 Female**

 **LV: 42**

She was two levels higher than me and yet she was a full jonin. I didn't know if I was the strong one or if she was the weak one. I had only ever bothered to check Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei and all I got were question marks last time I checked. It would seem that I would only know if I continued to observe the other jonins.

I hadn't bothered to check their levels at all because I had gotten completely used to the words above people's heads and now I actually need to focus a bit to see the words at all times. I haven't checked Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei's levels for a month or two now. I wonder if I can see their levels now.

I continued to observe them for a bit since I didn't have anything else to do. After it seemed like they had finished up with the verifications at the gate with Izumo and Kotetsu, they started to walk towards me. Since I had no intentions of causing trouble or even getting to know them, I went into an alleyway to hide myself.

As they were passing by, I heard one of the genins, Hiru, mutter something to his jounin sensei, Hitomi. "Sensei, do you think Oro-."

Before he could finish his sentence, I felt his jounin sensei release some KI and send a glare his way. The level of KI she had released would have no effect on me but to her low leveled students, it must of felt like they had entered into hell.

Hitomi looked around and before she would look towards my position, I used presence isolation to make sure that she wouldn't know that I was here and eavesdropping on their team.

As soon as she seemed satisfied and thought that no one was listening in on them, she glared towards Hiru again. "Do not mention his name here. You never know when someone might be listening in. If we let slip any information whatsoever, he will kill us. If you value your life, keep your mouth shut."

She then turned around and started walking again. The genin team looked at each other in fear and hurried to follow their sensei.

As soon as I was sure that they were gone, I made my way out of hiding and continued with my walk. I was sure that I had heard something important from the way the jounin acted but I didn't have anything else but 'Oro'. There wasn't anything for me to report about so I could only try and forget about what happened just now.

I walked around Konoha until I found myself in front of my own apartment. Nothing interesting had happened after the incident with the Kusa shinobi.

I opened my door to my apartment and saw that the place was slightly dirtier than the way that I had left it.

I suddenly heard a sound from the direction of where my kitchen was. It sounded like my cupboard opening and someone was rummaging around inside it.

I took out a kunai out of my inventory and readied it in my hand. I slowly inched my way forwards until I was at the kitchen doorway.

I brought my breathing to a halt and peeked slightly into the kitchen. I made sure to prepare to appraise the intruder before I jumped in just in case it was someone completely out of my league.

As soon as I peeked in to the kitchen, I was surprised to find a fox rummaging through my instant cup ramens. Although I was surprised to find our that it was a fox that had intruded into my home, I was more surprised by the words above its head.

 **Flame fox**

" **Fox spirit"**

 **Age: 5 months Sex: Male**

 **Lv: 15**

The fox was apparently not even a regular fox. The fox was apparently a spirit of some sort. Since it had flame in his name, it most likely meant that he was a flame spirit.

The fox still didn't seem to notice me peeking on him and he just continued to chew through my stash of cup ramens.

As I watched him eat through what I thought was his second cup, I finally stepped into the doorway and cleared my throat to get his attention.

The fox jumped into the air and spun around to look towards me and started to slightly whimper. He slowly edged his way behind the garbage can which was close by and only occasionally peeked his head out to look at me.

I tried to walk closer to him but he would constantly move backwards bit by bit the more I got closer to him.

After a few minutes of trying, I could only sigh at the very little progress I had made in getting closer to him.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to act as uninterested as possible. I went over to the pile of cup ramens and started to put away the scattered items.

As I was picking up an unopened cup, I saw the fox starting to slowly inch towards my direction out of the corner of my eye.

I turned around to look towards him but he rushed back behind the garbage can as soon as he saw that I was looking at him.

I once again turned around and continued to clean up.

The fox started to make his way towards me again and this time, I didn't turn around until he was only half a meter away.

I placed my hands down onto the ground to try and show that I wasn't going to do anything to him. I slowly turned my whole body around and waited until he stopped trembling and would calm down.

As soon as he had calmed down, I slowly got up and made my way to one of my cupboards. I opened it up and took out some bread to feed him.

I ripped the bread into small pieces and placed then onto the ground in front of him.

I edged away bit by bit to give him some space and to allow him to eat in comfort.

At first, he was eating slowly while keeping an eye on me but after a minute of slow eating, he wolfed down the rest of the bread and looked up at me in expectations.

He looked like he wanted more but it still didn't seem like he would come to me by himself. I ripped the bread again and left a piece on the ground and backed away by a bit. He came up to the piece and ate it again. I repeated the process and shortened the distance between us each time.

After 20 minutes of us going around in circles around my apartment, I was finally able to make him eat out of my hand. He also allowed me to pet him gently on his back.

It finally seemed like he trusted me fully. He started to cuddle closer to me and curled around me leg like a cat. He opened his mouth wide and yawned. It seemed like he was tired now.

I picked him up and brought him onto my bed for him to sleep comfortably. I looked at my clock and saw that it was nearing dinner time so after I made sure that he was sleeping soundly before I cooked up some ramen for myself and ate it.

As soon as I was done eating, I sat on my couch and started to read some books on strategies since I had some time to spare.

I had barely got through one chapter in the book when I was suddenly pulled into my mindscape by Kurama. Getting pulled into ones mindscape was never a pleasant experience. Even through I was somewhat used to it from all the times she had forcefully summoned me to my mindscape, it still caused my stomach to churn as soon as I regain my bearings.

I found myself in front of Kurama, who was sitting in her chair in the dining room with a very serious face. There was no joking atmosphere like usual or the graceful smile that was always on her face. I could tell that something was weighing heavily on her mind.

I didn't have to wait long for her to start speaking what was on her mind.

"That elemental spirit is dangerous. No matter how cute and weak it looks now, it will get deadlier as time goes on. Get rid of it as soon as you can."

Her words were short, hard and brutal. None of the things she had said made sense to me. I couldn't help but go slack jawed as her words kept repeating itself in my head.

My question could not be contained and just burst out of my mouth in rapid fire.

"What do you mean dangerous?! Why did you call him an elemental? Isn't he supposed to be called a flame fox? Why do I need to kill him? Can't I keep him?"

I was slightly out of breath after my outburst. Although I was unstable with my thoughts, Kurama looked like she expected that I would ask all the questions that I had just asked. She also seemed like she didn't want to answer my questions now either. Sadly for her, I wasn't going to leave until I got my answers.

She opened her mouth and it seemed like she was going to refuse but she stopped as soon as she saw me standing there with my arms crossed and determination showing in my eyes.

She sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "That fox comes from a race that should have gone extinct in the ancient war."

Just her first sentence in her explanation and I was already lost. Extinct? Ancient war? This was going to be one long conversation.

Kurama looked like she saw my confusion and I could tell that she really wanted to sigh in disappointment.

She continued to speak after she got over my uselessness. "The elemental fox spirit, the Flame fox, is from a race that was under the command of the gods of this realm. Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi, the God of the moon and Susano'o, the God of the sea and storms were created into being from Izanagi and Izanami, the God and goddess of both creation and death. Izanami had been killed and brought down to the yomi-no-kuni and Izanagi wished to revive her but there was no way to revive a deity without large consequences. He, Izanagi, made a trip to the yomi-no-kuni to try and revive his wife, Izanami, but came back after he saw her body in the yomi. He bathed in a nearby river to clean his body of the grim from the yomi and the his right eye became Tsukuyomi, his left became Amaterasu and his nose became Susano'o. After he had finished bathing his body and saw his three creations, it is said that he told them a message and left to hide away in grief. That was the last of any confirmed news of Izanagi's whereabouts."

I stuck up my hand in front of her face to make her stop talking for a bit. Suddenly learning of the creations of the gods was a huge headache inciting event. I need a few minutes to digest it all so that I don't forget any of this and so that I can make sure that I can have have a clear mind for more information later.

I sat down and closed my eyes to start sorting out some of the information that Kurama had given me. Thankfully, Kurama waited patiently for me to absorb all of the previously given information.

After a few minutes, I was ready. I opened my eyes and looked over at Kurama. She nodded her head and started to talk again.

"Centuries had passed since the birth of the 3 deities. They passed their time by creating animals, plants, insects and finally, there were the humans. As soon as the humans were created, so we're religions. As more religions popped up, more gods started to appear. Some were like Tsukuyomi and the other two. Created from the clothes or body parts of Izanagi. Many of the gods were lesser gods, not even close to as powerful as the deities created by Izanagi. Some humans worshipped and praised the gods while others refused to believe in beings that were said to have created them. This view was despised by the religious humans and both went to war. With the help of the gods, the religious won and the non-religious were cast away from society. The humans praised the gods even higher. It was then that things started to go down hill. Problems started to appear in the lesser gods first. Many were getting drunk on the praises and powers gained by their increase in worshippers. It was Amaterasu who first noticed these changes. She brought up this problem to Tsukuyomi and Susano'o but all of their solutions were conflicting with each others. Amaterasu wished to follow their fathers lead and hide away from society. Tsukuyomi wished to let nature run its course. Susano'o wished to rule over the humans and make them continue to worship the gods. Opposing interests sparked hatred between the siblings and war was on the horizon. The lesser gods divided themselves and had chosen one of the three sides. War was inevitable. The Flame fox, was one of the troops created by Amaterasu. They were few in number but strong enough to rival a lesser god. The war started fast and brutal. Amaterasu flew into battle on the Yatagarasu, the three legged crow and fought a bloody battle against Susano'o. All creations made by the two gods battled on the lands and reshaped the lands. The war lasted for years until the battle was finished. The result ended in Amaterasu victory but at against cost of a shortened life. Tsukuyomi came out of hiding after the war was over and went to Amaterasu to scold her on her actions, only to find her on her deathbed with only minutes to spare. Amaterasu asked Tsukuyomi to carry her outside so that her last moments would be bathed in the sunlight. A she was dying, she used the last of her powers to change her body into the God tree. Her soul departed to heaven and Tsukuyomi was alone. As days passed and Tsukuyomi continued to watch over the tree, Izanagi appeared and gave the God tree the chakra fruit. Before he left once again, he told Tsukuyomi to only allow the one who only wishes for peace to eat the fruit. Otherwise, the world would fall into war once again."

It took me awhile to notice that Kurama had finished talking. She had stopped at such a weird place that I thought that she had just taken a break and that she wasn't done but even after a few minutes of waiting, she still wouldn't talk anymore. I still wanted some more information.

"... Is that it? What happens next? What's the chakra fruit and what happens to the God tree and why haven't I heard of it before?"

Kurama looked at me and sighed. "That's all you need to know for now. The Flame fox will become incredibly strong when it gets older and with one wrong move, all of Konoha could be destroyed. Thankfully the one you have is not even one year old so it's fairly weak. If you wish wish to keep it, you must always take good care of it and treat it very nicely. Luckily it seems to have trusted you very easily so it doesn't seem to be too much of a problem. Sadly, if it's you, you might completely forget about it while training so it might not be the best idea to raise it."

I violently shook my head in denial. "I would never forget about him! I'll make sure to raise it properly so can I please keep him. Pretty please?"

Kurama smiled in response but for some reason, it wasn't a nice smile. "If you really wish to keep it then you can but just remember that if he goes out of control, all your loved ones will die. You better raise him nicely."

I was kicked out of my mindscape after her message. I couldn't get her last smile out of my mind. It was kinda like an evil grin but it was also a smile that was making fun if me at the same time.

I woke up on my couch and saw that it was four in in the morning. I felt a weight on my lap and saw that the fox was curled onto my lap and sleeping soundly. It seemed like he had gotten off my bed and came to sleep with me. He really did seem to trust me completely now.

Since I didn't want to wake him, I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an animal whining and scratching on what I would assume to be my door. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the living room.

The early morning light was seeping in from the window and illuminating the flame fox in all his glory. He was sitting in front of my door shaking and seemingly wanting to be let out. He kept whimpering and scratching at the door that even an idiot would know that he wanted to be let out.

I got up from the couch and went to the door. I found him pacing back and forth in front of my door. I rushed forward to open the door as fast as I could since it kinda seemed like he really needed to go piss.

As soon as I opened the door, he rushed outside and left the apartment complex at a speed that even I had trouble following. It was too late to even think of following him. I was slightly worried since I didn't know if he was okay on making his way back here but there was nothing for me to do then to hope and pray that nothing bad were to happen to him.

I started my morning like every other day, I got dressed into my training clothe and started my daily training. I was going through my chakra exercises when I saw the Flame fox running towards me from a distances.

At first I was glad to see that he was nice and safe but as he kept getting closer, I saw a huge crowd of animals chasing him. There were dogs, cats, crows, birds and even racoons and weasels. I didn't even want to guess how he managed to piss them all off at the same time.

As I was going through the shock of the huge animal riot, the flame fox made it to my position and he climbed up my leg and scrambled up all the way up to my shoulders.

He seemed to gain a lot of confidence as soon as he was by my side. He bared his baby fangs at the crowd of animals rushing towards us and for a second, I thought I saw a spark fly out of his gritted fangs.

I didn't have time to look into it because the animals were now closing in and it didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

I released a bit of KI to try and stop them in their tracks but not even half of them stopped from it. I kept trying and trying to stop them in their tracks but after a few tries, I was out of time and I could only sprint away and try to lose them.

I ran as fast as I could but I could only run so fast with the Flame fox on my shoulder. Him being on my shoulder wasn't the problem, the problem was that he was starting to heat up for some reason. His body temperature seemed to increase as more time passed.

I finally made it to the edge if the residential area in Konoha. If I went to my left, i would be able to go to training ground 11 but since it was a place with not many good hiding spots, it wasn't a place that I would want to go now. If I went to right, I would reach training ground 44, also known as the forest of death.

I hesitated for a second but as soon as I heard the rumbling caused by the approaching animals, I went right.

Although the forest of death was a scary place that lived up to its name, with many chunins dying in there every year, it was a humongous place that contained many places for me to hide.

It only took me a minute to reach there but it felt like an eternity to me for some reason. As soon as I had gotten there, I was met with a huge surprise.

A part of the forest near one of the gates was burned to a crisp and only a black clearing was left. For some reason that even I didn't know, I turned to look at the flame fox. The Flame fox looked away in a hurry and I instantly knew that he was guilty. I also figured out why all the animals were chasing him in anger. The only thing that I didn't know was how he had done it. I doubt he has control over his powers yet since he's not even an year old. It didn't make sense now, but I was sure that I would figure it out soon enough.

I put all of my thoughts to the back of my mind and started to run again, this time, I went into the forest.

I was running as fast as I could but the burning pain on my shoulder just continued to heighten. I had to stop and hide behind a tree so that I could let the flame fox drop down and to let me rest.

The Flame fox was now completely bright red and glowing with power and heat. It didn't seem like he was in pain or anything but he did look really confused.

I was only able to rest for a minute or so when I heard the animals getting closer to our position.

I was just about to pick him up and start running again when suddenly, the rumbling caused by the animals stopped.

I sneaked a peek towards the animals from behind the tree that I was hiding behind. They were all trembling in their place in fear. Some of them were even running away. At first, it seemed like they were staring at me in fear but I soon figured out that they were staring at the Flame fox in my arms.

I looked down at him and saw that he was glowing even brighter now and it seemed like he was just about to sneeze. He tilted his head back and sneezed. My vision went pure white, then I was hit with an explosion.

I woke up to what seemed to only be a few seconds later. I opened my eyes to see the sun right above my head in clear view. At first, I didn't find anything wrong with the situation around me but it soon dawned on me that I had been in a forest and that I should be seeing trees, no the sun. I got up and started to dust off my clothes when I let out a scream in surprise. All my clothes were gone except for my pants which were no better than underwear now. My pants looked like they had been burned off by a katon jutsu of some kind.

I looked around to see if there was anything for me to cover myself with when I was once again met with an odd sight. I was still in the forest but I was at the edge of a 50 meter radius clearing that was completely burned flat. It was the exact same sight as the one near the gate. I now knew exactly how the Flame fox had burned the entrance of the forest.

I closely studied my surroundings to see if he was near and speak of the devil, he was in a hole at the center of the clearing, sleeping. I was going to make my way to his position when I was violently pulled into my mindscape by Kurama again.

I was met with a sight of Kurama pacing back and forth almost exactly as the Flame fox had done in front of my door this morning.

As soon as I was fully 'there' in my mindscape, she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth. She also started to half scream half speak in a hurried tone.

"THAT, is what I meant by dangerous! Do you know how long it took for me to heal you?! A full 4 hours! So many burns to heal and your left hand was almost burned to almost stub! YOU WERE LIKE A RED AND BLACK ZOMBIE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

I stuck my hand over her mouth to shut her up before she could continue with her rant about how dangerous he was or about how I should get rid of him.

I waited until she calmed down before I dropped my hand from her mouth. I took her hands off of my shoulders and breathed heavily in exhaustion. She could be quite tiring when she goes into her overprotective moments. I don't even recall when she started being so overprotective about me.

After a minute of silence between us, I sat down a but to the side and started to ask her some questions.

"Do you know what's happening to the Flame fox right now? If there is a way to fix this problem and you know how to do it, I want you to tell me since I don't plan to get rid of him. Please tell me how."

For a few seconds, I got nothing but silence. After about 10 seconds, I finally got a sigh and an answer from her.

"Your flame fox is currently going through a problem where he is naturally producing chakra but he has no way to properly release it. As a result, his coils get filled with chakra and it explode out all at once. The only reason why he is safe is because he is still technically a spirit and he instinctively makes himself intangible right before he explodes. The way for him to fix this problem it to learn chakra control and to regularly use chakra as much as possible. This way, the flame fox can be saved and should be safe enough to keep."

I was amazed. I knew that Kurama was smart but I didn't think that she was this smart. If I could do this well, she would have no excuse on trying to make me get rid of the fox.

I bowed my head slightly to show my thanks to her. She answered with a hmph and waved me away.

"You better get going soon. His next explosion would occur in four days at the earliest and seven at the longest. Teach him to control it as best as he can. Now go."

I was sent out of my mindscape at her command.

I opened my eyes at again and found myself on the forest floor once again, but this time, I had the flame fox curled up next to me. I was going to have to start planning on how I was going to teach him so that he wouldn't explode anymore.

It was going to be a tiring and worrisome next four days.

* * *

 **End of chap 7**

* * *

 **Start of bonus**

* * *

I was running as fast as I could towards the forest of death to find a place that could hide from all the angry animals.

When I reached the forest, I was surprised to find that a part of the forest entrance had been greatly changed. It was splashed over and completely covered in pink. It was almost so bright that I want could burn my eyes out.

For some reason that even I didn't know, I turned to look at the flame fox. The Flame fox looked away in a hurry and I instantly knew that he was guilty. I also figured out why all the animals were chasing him in anger. The only thing that I didn't know was how he had done it. I doubt he could have just bought all of this pink paint since it would be an impossible situation from no matter what angle you looked it at.

I heard the animals coming up from behind me and I had no choice but run into the forest.

I found myself hiding behind angt tree near the east side of the forest. The animals had kept chasing me the whole time and this was the first time in a hour that I was able to rest for even even a minute.

I heard the animals getting closer and closer to our hiding place.

I was just about to pick up the flame fox and start running again when suddenly, the rumbling caused by the animals stopped.

I sneaked a peek towards the animals from behind the tree that I was hiding behind. They were all trembling in their place in fear. Some of them were even running away. At first, it seemed like they were staring at me in fear but I soon figured out that they were staring at the Flame fox in my arms.

I looked down at him and saw that he was glowing even brighter now and it seemed like he was just about to sneeze. He tilted his head back and sneezed a really loud sneeze. My vision went bright pink, then I was hit with an explosion.

I knew that when I was going to wake up, I was going going to be completely pink. I just hope it washes off easily.

* * *

 **End of bonus.**

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 7. I hope it was good enough.

I once again apologize for the long wait for this chapter and it hope that you will forgive me.

Anyways, give me a review if the lore anything you think I need to fix. I would greatly appreciate them.

I truthfully don't know when that next chapter will be out but I'm hoping to update in late December or early January since that would would be my winter break and I would have more time to work.

Thanks for reading and see you later.


End file.
